


Girl of My Dreams

by puddintan3, tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, Sexual Content, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, meets IT specialist Felicity Smoak.   Playboy turns boyfriend as he dates and falls in love with this amazing woman.  But everything is not perfect and the couple will find that they must face some obstacles together.





	1. Graduation Day is an End and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to our lovely beta @spaztronautwriter and our talented artist @victoriapolicity. Catch up with me on tumblr tdgal1 or twitter. Tim and I thank you for your support. I apologize but my lovely beta noticed I posted the wrong version so this is the updated one.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

 

Felicity Smoak just finished her last exam and was looking forward to graduation. Standing outside in the bright sunlight, she lifts her face to the sky and lets the sun wash over her. Between exams and studying, she has been cooped up inside all week. Finally, she can just enjoy the beautiful spring weather in Boston.

The 20-year-old was soon to become the youngest graduate of MIT with a dual master’s degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences. Graduating early Summa Cum Laude was the icing on the cake. She doesn’t have many friends or family—she knows her cheering section will be small compared to some of the other graduates—but her mother, Donna, will be there, along with her two best friends and that is enough. Felicity may have gotten her genius brain and her love of computers from her father, Noah, but her beauty and spirit came from her mother. Every once in awhile, Felicity finds herself wishing that her father could be there for her graduation, especially since her friend, Iris West, has such a close relationship with her own father, but then she remembers how Noah treated Donna. Donna who stayed and took care of her. Donna who worked 16 hour days as a cocktail waitress in Vegas to support them after Noah left. She may not totally understand her genius daughter, but she has always supported her with every fiber in her body and Felicity appreciates all her mother has sacrificed for her. Donna may not be the Betty Crocker-type of mom Felicity had dreamt of growing up, but she has a heart of gold.  She practically adopted Felicity’s other friend, Caitlin Snow, whose own mother was very clinical and unsupportive of her daughter’s choices.  

Donna is gorgeous with her blonde hair, blue eyes, petite body and fiery spirit. Her daughter knows she’s blessed to have taken after her mother in this department. During her teen years, Felicity and her mother went through a rough patch, but they’ve since put that behind them and have developed a close and loving relationship, so Felicity is excited that she’s coming to town. Donna’s been saving for years to be able to come to Boston for graduation, but is, unfortunately, only able to stay for three days before going back to Las Vegas.

As Felicity walks into the courtyard, she notices both her roommates coming towards her from different directions. Iris still has her car keys in hand as she walks from the parking lot, while Caitlin is practically skipping as she comes from the science building where she has also just taken her last exam. Caitlin already has a job lined up with Star Labs as a bioengineer as soon as she graduates and Iris snagged a position at a newspaper in Central City, her hometown. Not to be outdone, Felicity’s already gone through two interviews at Queen Consolidated and has one more scheduled in Starling City right after graduation.

The three girls had bonded sophomore year of college and have been best friends ever since. Felicity knows they have a rare friendship of love, trust, and understanding. They look out for each other but also respect each other’s free time and privacy. If one of them is going to be gone for any length of time, a text or phone call is all that’s needed. As long as they know the other is safe, they try not to pry. This arrangement served them well through all the relationship and family drama they all went though.

“Final exams are over, girls,” Iris squeals excitedly. We need to celebrate.”

“I don’t know, Iris, last time I was sick for two days,” Caitlin says skeptically.

“Let’s compromise. We go out for dinner and drinks, but we won’t go crazy like last time, okay?” Felicity asks them with a smile.

“Okay, but we’re taking an Uber, just in case.”

Felicity and Iris both smile. Caitlin is always the mother of the group and makes sure they are safe.

“It’s on like Donkey Kong,” Felicity says and then laughs when Iris shakes her head at the antiquated saying that Felicity loves to use.

 

After dinner, the girls go to a local club to dance and drink. The club’s a well-known singles hangout, but they’d already agreed at dinner to stick together and not hook up with anyone. Rumors of men drugging drinks and then assaulting women are rampant of late and the girls aren’t interested in taking any chances tonight. Standing at the bar with her drink, Felicity hears a voice beside her.

“What is a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself?”

Felicity turns to see a tall, attractive man standing next to her. He’s standing very close to her, but he seems harmless enough. Maybe even the type she’d consider going home with if she hadn’t already agreed to go home with Cait and Iris.

“I’m not by myself. My friends are dancing and I’m taking a break,” she says, pointing to the dance floor where Iris and Caitlin are dancing and laughing. Iris spots Felicity and waves.

“Let me buy you a drink,” he tries again.

“I have a full drink,” she says, “but thank you.”

Could this guy take a hint? Does he need a big sign stating _not interested_? What does she have to do or say to get rid of him? He’d seemed attractive and harmless a minute ago, but now he’s bordering on creepy.

The friends have also discussed not allowing anyone they don't know to buy them drinks, just in case. Felicity’s feeling annoyed at this man for not going away, but safe with her friends just a few feet away. The bartender must notice her obvious discomfort because he stays as close to her as possible while still refilling drinks. Feeling a false sense of relief, Felicity picks up her drink and takes a swallow, deciding she will ignore him until he finally gets the message. When she sneaks a peek, she sees him looking in another direction and feels hopeful he finally got the message.

Suddenly, her vision blurs and she blinks hard trying to clear it. She’s only had one drink so she knows it can’t be the alcohol getting to her, but something isn’t right. Starting to feel faint and hot, she gets ready to head to the bathroom when a wave of drowsiness hits her. Stumbling, she grabs the bar for support and then that voice is back in her ear.

“You okay? You look flushed,” he says. “Let me help you outside to get some air.”

Her mind is screaming _he drugged me_ , but she is unable to speak or stop him. She can barely keep herself from falling over. Her brain is fine, but her body is not responding. She tries to call out to the bartender, but no words come out of her mouth. _Iris! Cait! Help me!_ she thinks, trying desperately to look around for her friends, but she stumbles again. The man grabs her arm before she can fall.

Putting his arm around her, he gently starts to guide her towards the door. Heart beating fast, sweat dripping down her face and her brain screaming out, Felicity cannot say a word to stop this guy. Frustration is written all over her face, along with a healthy amount of fear. Just as they reach the exit, she sees Caitlin and Iris rushing off the dance floor towards them.  

“What are you doing?” Iris demands as they reach Felicity.

“Your friend was feeling faint,” the man tries to explain. “I was just helping her to get some air.”

“Thank you,” Iris says, grabbing Felicity’s arm and pulling her away from him, “but we have this. We were on our way home.”

Felicity is still feeling dizzy, but she is thankful her friends are there for her. Who knows what that creep would have done to her if they did not step in. She is so lucky.

Caitlin and Iris walk Felicity outside. She is out of it. Cait and Iris have to stand on either side of her, helping her out the door. Iris picks up her phone to use the Uber app and soon the three are on their way back to the apartment. The girls know Felicity only had one drink so that creep must have slipped her a roofie. Felicity was their first priority, but now that she’s safe Iris picks up her phone and calls the bar. When the bartender answers, she explains the situation to him, doing her best to describe both the guy and Felicity so he would know who it was. To her relief, the bartender remembers Felicity and the man he’d seen bothering her and promises to take care of it.

 

The man watches the girls drive off before shrugging, then goes back into the bar. It’s early and there are still plenty of girls left. He’s almost back to the spot he’d picked out at the bar when, suddenly, he finds himself being hauled outside by a huge bouncer.

“You are banned from here,” the bouncer says, “And we'll make sure other bars know about you, too. Now get out of here.”

 

The next morning, the three girls sleep late.  Felicity opens her eyes and feels a sharp pain in her head. Trying to lift her head is hard. The pain pounds and pounds and she starts to feel sick. Forcing herself out of bed, she makes her way to the bathroom. Even though she has no classes, her adviser asked her to stop by so she has an appointment. Forcing two aspirins down with water, she takes a warm shower and dresses. Neither a headache nor nausea goes away, but she tells the girls she’s going to her adviser’s and leaves.

Walking across campus doesn’t improve her headache. Damn Iris for talking her into drinking last night. Shaking her head and silently asking her friend for forgiveness, she realizes Iris is not to blame. Felicity has nobody to blame but herself. Actually, Felicity does have someone to blame—that guy who drugged her last night. What a jerk. Telling herself she’ll take a nap when she gets home, she walks into her adviser’s building.  

Walking into the office, Felicity starts to feel dizzy and faint again, just as her adviser greets her.  

“Hi Felicity,” he says, ushering her into the office. “I know how much you want to leave school with a job and I wanted to give you the good news in person. I received a call from Queen Consolidated asking for a reference.”

She knows that’s good news, but the pounding in her head is getting worse and her adviser is becoming fuzzy. Reaching up to see if her glasses are on and finding them in place, she realizes it is a headache.

“That’s wonderful,” she says, gritting her teeth and pushing through the pain. “I really want to have a good job and be settled when I leave.”

A headache is getting worse. Her adviser is standing in front of her talking, but Felicity can barely make out the words coming out of his mouth. A haze takes over her vision and soon she finds relief in the form of a blanket of blackness as she feels her adviser’s hands on her arms.

 

Caitlin is making her bed, waiting for Iris to get some muffins and coffee for them, when her phone rings. When she sees it’s Felicity calling, she can’t help the ripple of worry as she remembers how ill Felicity felt last night and this morning.

“Is this Caitlin Snow?” a strange voice asks when she answers the call.

“Yes, it is,” she says, her worry turning into fear.

“This is Mr. Andrews,” the stranger says. “Felicity Smoak’s adviser. Felicity came to my office with a bad headache and when I saw how bad she felt I suggested she lie down for a bit until she felt better. I went ahead and called the campus doctor just to make sure everything was okay. Felicity asked me to call you so you wouldn’t be worried.”

“Is she okay?  Should I come over there?”

“She will be. I told her to go home and rest, but she was adamant she wanted to stay, so the campus doctor is checking her out and giving her some fluids. Felicity says she will call, but probably text as soon as she feels better.  She wants to stay and discuss more Queen Consolidated. I am sure she will be fine shortly.”  

Caitlin is torn. She knows Felicity wasn’t feeling well last night and she’s concerned, but she also knows how much Felicity wants to work at Queen Consolidated. Felicity is very mature and Cait knows she would want to continue her conversation if it helped her chances of getting the job. Cait’s still worried, but the calm assurances of Felicity’s adviser reassure her that her friend will be fine.

“Okay, please call me if she gets any worse,” she says. “Ask her to contact me as soon as she feels better.”

“Of course, Ms. Snow.  I will let her know.”

Caitlin keeps her phone nearby, waiting for a text from Felicity. She’s still concerned about Felicity but also excited for her. She knows how much Felicity wants to have a job and be settled. A few hours later, Iris and Caitlin are getting ready to head over to the other campus to have lunch, when Caitlin receives a text from Felicity.  In the car, Caitlin reads the text and lets Iris know what is happening.

FS: Cait, I am beyond excited. QC talked to Mr. Andrews and after his recommendation they sent a plane ticket. They want me to come to the city during the break to see if QC and the city are a fit for me.  AS IF. lol

CS: Are you sure? Maybe it is not a good idea with you just feeling sick and all.

FS: I am okay, mother hen. I can’t let this opportunity go because I’m dehydrated. I really am fine and very excited.

CS: Felicity that is fantastic. Iris and I have to go to her campus for a bit, so we will see you in a few weeks.

Cait and Iris are thrilled that Felicity is getting this opportunity. The fact that this means she will only be a day’s drive away from them once they move to Central City is a bonus in their eyes. The girls finish their lunch, chatting excitedly about how Felicity is probably in the apartment throwing her clothes into a suitcase and rushing toward the airport.

 

Donna sits in the front row at graduation with a bouquet of flowers and a big sign that reads, “ _Way to go, Felicity,_ ” as she anxiously waits to hear her daughter’s name being called. After this, Donna, Felicity and Caitlin are going to watch Iris get her degree. Since most of the Boston colleges use the same venue for graduation, the girls get to be at each other’s celebration.

Watching her daughter walk across the stage,  Donna feels like something is not quite right with her. A mother’s intuition that Felicity is not herself.  Just from the couple of days she's been in Boston, Donna can see Felicity’s been forgetting things and getting lost in her thoughts more than usual and, just last night, she had some sort of night terror, scaring the daylights out of her. This morning when she'd asked, Felicity hadn't wanted to talk about it, so Donna let it go, deciding it’s probably just a mix of nerves and excitement. She tells herself again that there’s nothing to worry about and focuses instead on how proud she is of her daughter. Felicity will have the chance that Donna never had to have a successful career without having to be on her feet in heels serving drinks. All the hours of work and the whispered comments are worth it in this moment. Watching her daughter walk across the stage with her special ties on her gown make all those hours and years melt away, because Felicity is a college graduate with a bright future.

Later, the three families all go out for a nice dinner to celebrate the occasion. Joe West, Iris’s father, and her adopted brother, Barry, came to support Iris. Donna’s always thought that Barry and Felicity would be perfect for each other, but Felicity claims they’re only friends.  She wonders if Felicity feels like she and Barry are too much alike to ever be anything more than friends.

Caitlin’s mother, Dr. Carla Tannhauser, joins them at dinner. Carla is a famous researcher, but she has a cold personality that is the opposite of her warm, loving daughter. At one time, Donna felt inferior to Carla because, even though she was also a single mom, Carla was able to do so much more financially for her daughter, while Donna just barely got by. But after several late night conversations with Caitlin, Donna realized money wasn’t everything. Caitlin once told Donna how much she admired the relationship she had with Felicity. Donna had hugged Caitlin and told her she was always welcome at their home.  At the end of the night, Carla offers to pay for dinner. Joe and Donna argue that they want to pay their own way, but Carla insists, saying this will be the last time the families will all be together, since Iris and Caitlin are leaving with Joe and Barry to travel to Central City in the morning.

Donna’s happy she gets to stay with Felicity for a couple of days and help settle the apartment before she has to fly back to Vegas, while Felicity flies to Starling City. As sad as she is to see her time with Felicity end, Donna knows she has to get back to work. And in the meantime, she’s already planning on saving up some money to visit Felicity in Starling.  Maybe with the good salary and bonus, Felicity will even be able to come visit her in Vegas.

 


	2. Oliver Queen, CEO and Playboy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I messed up and added the unedited version. We took part of chapter 1 and made it a prolog. Since you already saw part of it, I wanted to go ahead and give it. Thanks for your patience. My brain hurts. lol

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

 

With the sign on bonus that Queen Consolidated provided, Felicity found a townhouse that was furnished since the owner had to move out of the country due to a job promotion.  The townhouse did not reflect Felicity’s bright personality so she went out and bought some pillows, pictures, and other items to make it her own.  Excited thoughts flow through her about her new job.  She can’t wait to meet the other members of the IT team.   She also leased a red Mini Cooper and bought some new professional clothes for her job.  Tomorrow was her first official job at Queen Consolidated but she had to go through a week training for all new employees.  After the training, Felicity would have her own office in the IT department.  She was an IT consultant but Walter Steele, the Vice President, assured her there was plenty of room for growth and he was confident in Felicity’s abilities.  

 

The next few weeks flew by.  The people in the IT department invited Felicity to several gatherings after finding out she loved trivia, sci-fi, and coding as much as they did.  The work was easy for Felicity but she enjoyed finding ways to make the system more secure and shortcuts to help make the routine jobs go by much faster.  After seeing her go through so many tasks so quickly, her co-workers asked her to show them how they could manage it.  Her boss, Mr. Andrews, noticed and soon was giving her assignments that would normally be too high for her position but Felicity was always commended on her work and her professional attitude.  Being totally focused on her work, she did not notice Mr. Andrews peeking his head in the door.  Startled, she looked up when he called her name.

 

“Felicity, could you please go up to the executive floor?  Go to the desk of Amanda, the executive assistant to the CEO, and she will let you know what is needed.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Andrews.”  Locking her computer so she can continue when she returns, she stands and walks out of the office.

 

Felicity finds an empty desk when she reaches the office.  She could hear a male voice cursing as she waited.  After a few minutes, the voice called out, “Amanda, is IT here yet?”

 

Not knowing exactly what the protocol was, Felicity spoke up, “Amanda is not at her desk but IT is here.  Do you want me to come in your office, Mr. Queen?”

 

“Yes, why else would I have called you?”  an irritated voice replies.

 

Walking into the office, Felicity could feel annoyance burn through her.  It was not her fault, Amanda was missing.  This was her boss so she had to be super professional and nice but what an ass!   The slight reaction to the drop dead gorgeous face was soon replaced by a look of disbelief as Felicity noticed an expensive laptop sitting on the desk with coffee stains on the front and the battery removed.  Apparently, Mr. Queen thought he was a computer expert and tried to “fix it himself”.

 

Steeling herself internally, Felicity asks sweetly, “What can I help you with, sir?”

 

“My laptop froze and I have a very important presentation on it.  I cannot lose that presentation and I must have the information for an investor’s meeting this afternoon.  I tried everything but it won’t come back on.”

 

Looking at the lovely machine that was manhandled by this man made her physically sick to her stomach.  They have a freaking IT department so these things don’t happen.  Looking at his distressed face and the nervous way he is pinching his fingers together gets her out of her thoughts.

 

“May I?”  Felicity asks as she moves toward his desk and laptop.  He moves out of the way and directs her to come over.

 

“It is all sticky.  Why is it sticky?”  Looking at her horrified face, wide eyes and seeing her almost caress the notebook, Oliver feels guilty, but he needs this presentation now.

 

“I spilled coffee on it, but I wiped it off with a wet cloth.”  Oliver does not understand why these things are not waterproof.  They pay good money for this and the manufacturer must understand coffee is essential to being a CEO.

 

“Electronics and liquid do not mix, sir.”  Hearing the disdain in her voice should make Oliver annoyed, but she is too cute for words.  Still, does she realize he is the damn CEO and her boss?  

 

“Can you do anything to save it?  I really need that presentation.”

 

Opening up the laptop, she removes the hard drive and pushes the machine aside.  She knew she could not get this one working, but she could recover all the files and have them put on another machine.  A new laptop was needed and she was sure Mr. Queen, Mr. CEO, would want a top of the line.  She would have to go down to IT to requisition a new laptop for him.  Of course, that also required paperwork that he would have to sign to approve it.  Somehow she did not think details were going to go over well with him.  Sighing, she walks toward the door.

 

“Where are you going?”  Oliver asks in a panicked voice.  What the hell was she doing?  She takes the stupid thing apart and then walks away?  No, that was not happening.

 

“I can’t save this so I am going down to IT to get another laptop for you,”  Felicity tells him calmly.

 

“How will that help me?  I need that presentation.”  The cute factor is not enough for her to leave him in a lurch.  Didn’t he make it clear that he needs this?

 

“I know and you will have it.  I will upload all your files to the new machine and have it ready for you by noon.  Do you want me to do it down in IT?”  Felicity admits to herself she probably should have explained her actions especially in light of the fact that he is the CEO.

 

“No, come back here.  I will wait for you.  You can do it all at my desk.”  In an authoritative voice, Oliver makes sure she knows that will not work for him.

 

Oliver paces as he waits for Felicity to come back.  Is he really going to have his presentation in time?  Relief flows through him as she walks back into the office with a new laptop, the hard drive, and paperwork.  He pulls out his chair and motions for her to sit.

 

“Mr. Queen, I don’t need to take your desk.  I can sit over there at that table and upload.  I don’t want you to be inconvenienced any more than you have to be.”

 

“Okay.  Good.  I can sit and read some reports as you do this. I appreciate it.”  Oliver watches as she expertly opens the new machine and puts the hard drive in.  Seeing her calm and assured demeanor gives him hope that he will actually have this presentation so he does not look like a total idiot at the meeting.  After she puts the machine back together and restarts it, he sees her glance at him.  Giving her an encouraging smile, he picks up some notes.

 

 

Felicity’s finger fly over the keyboard as she sets up his new laptop with all his icons.  Oliver is reading some notes with a thoughtful expression.  Felicity walked over to the couch where he is sitting and hands him the req.

 

“What is this?” He asks as he takes the paperwork from her.

 

“I need you to sign this for the new laptop.  This is the top of the line machine that needs senior approval for me to take it out of IT.  I would say you can not get more senior than CEO.” Felicity gives him a small smile as he signs his name and hands it back to her.  She then walks back over to his desk and picks up the laptop.  Handing the machine to him, Oliver sees his presentation on the screen complete and ready to go.

 

“You did it.  What was your name?”  Oliver asks her with interest.  Not only is he impressed with the speed and efficiency that she fixed the machine, but he now notices how beautiful she is.  With her standing so close, he can see the blue eyes behind the glasses.  Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail, but he can tell it would flow down around her shoulders if the hair tie was removed.  

 

“Felicity Smoak.”  Deciding that just quick answers would work best, Felicity replies.

 

“Felicity, I am Oliver Queen.”  He tells her proudly.

 

“I know who you are Mr. Queen.  Everyone knows who you are.  You took over as CEO after your father’s stroke which left him ….I am so sorry…… I should not have said that…..I will stop in 3..2..1.”

 

Felicity turned bright red after her horrible word vomit in front of the CEO of the company she worked.  The man who could fire her in a heartbeat.  She wanted to have the floor open up and drop her down to the IT floor.  Looking up quickly to apologize once more, she was amazed to see a small smile on Oliver Queen’s face as he watched her quietly.

 

“Again, I am sorry, Mr. Queen.  Please don’t fire me.”  He can see the nervous shifting of her feet as she looks down at the ground.

 

“Ms. Smoak, you saved me so why would I fire you?”  Quickly he decides to reassure her.  He has no intention of firing this smart and beautiful woman.

 

“You shouldn’t fire me.  I am the most valuable member of your IT department, including my so called supervisor.”  Felicity decides to speak up for herself since she really enjoys her job and does not want to look for another

 

As the words left her mouth, Felicity realized what she said and how that must have sounded to her boss’s boss.  Why can’t she keep her mouth shut?  Honestly, her word vomit problem should have been one she grew out of by now.  She quickly mumbled something as she turned around and ran into the elevator.  She hoped she did not find a pink slip or an irate supervisor when she reached her floor.

 

Oliver Queen watched as the blonde IT girl turned and ran out of his office.  He could not quite catch what she said on her way out but it sounded like, “please let us know if you need any further IT assistance”, but she spoke so fast he could not be sure.  Looking at his presentation, another smile crossed his face.  This was twice in a row that Oliver found himself smiling. Smiles do not come easily to him anymore yet this young woman got two from him in a matter of minutes.  

 

The old Ollie smiled a lot.  He thought he had the world by the tail as he drank and fucked his way through life.  Ollie Queen, playboy, and a user was blessed with looks, money, and an influential family.  Never appreciating what he had, Ollie could just smile his million-dollar smile and girls dropped their panties or dropped to their knees, depending on what he was looking for at the time.   Standing in his office memories of his life flooded his brain.  His first blowjob at age 13, fucking a girl behind the bleachers not long after, parties where he drank and drugged as girls took turns servicing him as though it was a prize to be won.  His best friend, Tommy Merlyn, was the same.  They often exchanged girls when they were done with them and made bets on who could get a girl first.  When the thrill of that wore off, they started to share girls.  They would have her in between them sucking on off as the other plowed into her.  That also lost its thrill so they wandered further and further down the slope of alcohol, drugs, and sex. BDSM, orgies, anal, dp, and once he and Tommy even crossed the line and played around as they had the girls doing their bidding.

 

He had one girlfriend, Laurel Lance, but he cheated on her repeatedly during their relationship including doing a threesome with Tommy and her sister.  You might think that would make Laurel drop him like a hot potato but Laurel forgave him time and again no matter what.  Oliver finally broke it off after his father dropped over at his office one day. That was the day Ollie Queen had to grow up and become a man.

 

His father suffered a stroke from stress and overindulgence.  The apple did not fall far from the tree in this case.  His father indulged his fantasies until they almost killed him.  He was in his office with his latest conquest with her head in between his legs when he had a mild heart attack that caused a stroke.  Popping her mouth off his cock as he fell over, she screamed and ran out.  Luckily his trusted EA called the ambulance and even pushed him back into his pants and zipped them up to avoid a scandal.  Moira Queen made sure she was handsomely rewarded for her loyalty.  

 

Walter Steele took over until Oliver forced himself to stop screwing around and finish his business degree.  Moira took him into the study and told him the situation.

 

“Oliver, your father had a stroke and it will take a long time for him to recover.  He may never be able to return as CEO at the company.  Your father and I indulged you and your sister but that time is over.  We need to rally around and take care of the company and the family.  That job will fall on your shoulders.  You need to work at school and get your degree.  You will be the next CEO of Queen Consolidated.  If you work through the summer and take extra courses, you can graduate in two years.  Walter Steele will take over until then but we need a Queen to keep the company stable.”

 

The shock of the situation was like a bucket of cold water to Oliver.  Seeing his father and hearing the condition he was in when this happened finally made Oliver realize he was heading in the same direction.  He took an extra course, did summer courses and graduated in two years.  He shadowed Walter for six months and has been the CEO for two years now.  The old Ollie was gone.  Oliver Queen was a shrewd businessman with a cold heart.  Oliver still had sex but he chose women who understood that this was a physically limited time offer.  He gave them jewelry and other gifts and they provided relief.  He brought models and actresses to events that needed the boost to their careers.  It was a business deal that might end up in a hotel room but that was as far as it went.  Oliver did not have any interest in marriage and babies in his younger years and that has not changed.

 

As CEO, Oliver had to attend all the departments holiday gatherings. As he got into the elevator after another department party, he wondered how much more he was going to have to endure. With all the things he needed to do, this was just another reminder why his life was never his own anymore.  It was expected.  He would eat a cookie, drink some champagne and even managed to get down a little fruitcake.  His last stop was the IT department.

 

He had seen Felicity Smoak around the company a few times but only for a few seconds.  Oliver was not interested in having a girlfriend and he did not do sex with his employees.  That was a mistake that his father made and he knew the disaster that turned into so he made no attempt to see the blonde again even though he thought of her more often than he liked.

 

Unlike the other departments, IT did not have the traditional party décor.  There were several tables with people and someone sitting down with a timer.  There were five people at each table with a bell.  When he arrived a bell at a table dinged and he heard someone say “Weeping Angels” and to his surprise, he recognized the voice of Felicity Smoak.  As soon as his presence was known, everyone stilled and a man, Oliver recognized as the “so called supervisor” looked up.

 

“Mr. Queen.  We did not expect you to visit.” The man, with his proud as a peacock attitude, came up to shake his hand.  Oliver could tell this would turn into a long winded presentation with this person attached to his side if he did not put a quick stop to it.

 

“I wanted to come wish you a happy holiday.  What is going on here?”  Looking around, Oliver did not see the usual fruitcake, punch or store bought cookies, but groups of people sitting together.

 

“Sorry, we do trivia instead of fruitcake, Mr. Queen.  I was told it was okay since the rest of the company is having parties.”  The proud look is replaced by a nervous energy.

 

“It is fine, Mr. Andrews.  Looks like fun.”  Oliver assures him with a forced smile.

 

“Would you like to join us, Mr. Queen?”  A lanky brown haired man sitting next to Felicity asked.  He noticed Felicity did not spare him a glance and he felt a bit of annoyance and desire to get her attention go through him.

 

“I can only stay for a few minutes but I will happily watch”  Sitting as close to Felicity as he could, Oliver decides he will take a little more time.  Felicity can’t ignore him now, can she?

 

Not knowing how to proceed, everyone just sat quietly until a female voice asked, “Did we get those points or what?”

 

Oliver knew who the voice belonged to – the very woman he had too many thoughts about that he was trying to avoid.  He watches her with interest but still no reaction from her.  After another about kissing her enters his head, he decides it is time to leave before he actually acts on these thoughts.

 

***************

 

Standing in line at Verdant, the hottest nightclub in town, Felicity was tugging down her very short dress.  Iris and Caitlin were talking to two guys in line and giving looks to Felicity.  She knew what they wanted, but this was not her element.  Why did she let them talk her into coming tonight?  Then she remembered.

 

_Iris and Caitlin came to visit for the weekend and insisted they get dressed up and go out clubbing.  Felicity was not comfortable with clubbing, but Iris brought something for her to wear so she agreed.    She sat for hours, it seemed, while they did hair, nail, makeup, and feet and then it was time to get into the outfit Iris brought.  That was when Felicity realized how much trouble she was in.  It was more of a shirt than a dress.  The back barely covered her ass and the front barely covered her breasts.  The rest of it had cutouts so pieces of her covered body were not so covered at all.  The stilettos added several inches to her height and made her legs look like they went on forever.  Iris told her she looked like a sex goddess, but Felicity thought she looked like a hooker._  

 

Iris was telling Felicity to smile at the bouncer to see if he would let them in.  Felicity gave a small smile and wave to the bouncer and it worked. He looked over at Felicity and signaled for them to come over.  He removed the rope and let them enter.  

 

“The dress is already a success.  We are in the hottest club in Starling City.  Do you think I will get to see Tommy Merlyn?  He owns this club and he is hot, hot, hot!” Cait asked excitedly.  She saw pictures of Tommy in several gossip magazines and had a secret crush on him.  She knew this nightclub belonged to him and was hoping she would get her chance.

 

“I don’t know, Cait.  I just feel like every man in this room is looking at me.” Looking at her friend’s face filled with worry and uncertainty, Cait decides Felicity needs a boost to her ego.  Plenty of men are looking at Felicity, but she is too nervous to care.

 

“That is because they are.  You look amazing in that dress.”  Iris spoke up giving a glance up and down Felicity’s shapely body, eyes locking onto the necklace nestled between her cleavage. “What a pretty locket?”

  
Image by puddintan3

 

“Thanks, it was a gift from a friend at MIT. And this is not a dress.  This is a piece of material with sparkles.  It barely covers anything.”  Felicity whispered at both Iris and Cait.  She kept trying to pull the dress down, but there was not enough to even pull, plus if she pulled too much she would have no top.

 

“You might get lucky tonight.  You look hot.”  Iris winks at her.  Iris is hoping to get lucky also.  The three friends were not big clubbers or did not hook up on a regular basis, but it has been a while for Iris and she suspects it has been a while for Felicity and Caitlin, too.

 

“Arrested as a hooker is more like it.” She replied sarcastically while looking at the man who felt her up as he passed by her.

 

“Let’s go get a drink and dance.”  Cait, always the peacemaker, suggested and pulled them toward the bar area holding up her hand to get the bartender's attention.

 

That was how Felicity was now at a table in the center of the club in line with the dance floor.  Cait and Iris were out dancing and would be coming to get her shortly.  That much she was sure of.  She has a few minute reprieve, but it would not last.  Suddenly girls were carrying on like Ryan Reynolds had just walked into the room.  Shaking her head, she picked up her drink and ignored the chaos until she felt a presence next to her.  She looked up to see a handsome man standing next to her.

 

“I don’t believe we have met.  My name is Tommy Merlyn.”  Tommy looked down at the gorgeous blonde and winked.  Felicity smiled at him because he seems harmless even with his playboy actions.  Wait, Tommy Merlyn?  Wasn’t that the guy Caitlin is crushing on?  Yup, it sure is.  

 

“Felicity Smoak.  No, we have not met.”  She told him sweetly.  He moved closer to her and leaned on her table.

 

“Why don’t you come up to the VIP section where all beautiful women should be?”  Tommy wanted this beautiful woman up there with him.  He was sure there were other people in VIP, but his main concern right now was looking at him with big blue eyes.

 

“Thank you, but my friends are on the dance floor and I don’t want to leave them.”  She told him regretfully since she knew Cait would love being in VIP with Tommy.

 

“Bring them with you.  If they are half as beautiful as you, they are more than welcome.”  Tommy replied with a smirk.

 

“I will talk to them and see.”  Felicity knew the answer but still wanted to see what they would say.  

 

“I will leave your name with the bouncer.  Come up when you are ready.”  Taking her hand, he kisses it and Felicity can see the reason Tommy Merlyn was a big success with the ladies.  She did not want to give any mixed signals because she knew how Cait felt and would never disrespect her friend like that.

 

***********************************

 

Oliver Queen was sitting up in the VIP section with his best friend, Tommy.  After being unable to get the blonde IT girl out of his head, he decided he just needed to be laid and get it out of his system.  Oliver saw her around the office the last few weeks but has not had a reason to talk to her.  He almost felt like spilling another coffee on the new laptop, but decided that would just make him look like an idiot in her eyes.

 

Tommy was on the floor and Oliver was standing at the railing watching the patrons below.  Suddenly he spotted a vision.  Blonde hair, killer body with very little covering it and legs that go on and on.  He can feel his pants getting tighter and the key to removing another blonde from his thoughts is standing below him.  Drinking his scotch, he continues to watch the woman he plans to bed tonight.  She is half dancing in her spot while watching the dance floor.  Suddenly Tommy is running up the stairs.  

 

“Ollie, I see you spotted her.  Isn’t she magnificent?”  Noticing where Oliver is looking, Tommy can see the interest in his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about, Tommy?”  Oliver was so focused on Felicity, he barely noticed Tommy approach.

 

“The blonde with the killer body that is going to be under me tonight screaming my name.”  Tommy smiles wickedly while watching her move.  

 

“That is what I was just thinking myself,”  Oliver replied without thinking.  Wait, did Tommy say she would be under him tonight?  Hell no, that will not be happening tonight or any other night.

 

“Okay, Ollie.  I know you have been in a dry spell so I will let you have her first or do you want to share her?”  Tommy sees the look of uncertainty pass over his friend’s face.

 

“No.  Not sharing this time.”  Oliver growled, missing the look of interest on his friend's face.

 

“Okay, she has friends.  You first but I get my chance after.”  Tommy wants to see Oliver’s reaction to his statement.  Ollie and he have shared and passed a lot of women before.  

 

“Perhaps.”    Oliver seems off tonight.  He has been acting strange for a few weeks now.

 

“I invited her up to her so she should be here soon.  Even her name is heavenly – Felicity.”  

 

Oliver almost choked on his drink.  Did Tommy just say, Felicity?  No, it is a coincidence.  This is another Felicity.  It must be.  This could work in his favor.  He fucks a blonde with a name of Felicity and gets another Felicity out of his system. Tommy jerks him out of his wandering thoughts with a nudge.

 

“Here they come.  Remember I am giving you her first but I get my turn.”  Tommy turns to smile and welcome the three women as they walk toward him.

 

Oliver turns around with a fake smile and looked into the eyes of Felicity Smoak.  Damn it.

 

Felicity finds herself looking into the blue eyes of none other than Oliver Queen.  Can her luck get any worse?  She has been avoiding this man for weeks now.  If she spots him coming toward an elevator she planned on taking, she would go up the stairs instead.  Fate was fickle.  He was standing right in front of her.

 

“Mr. Queen, what are you doing here?  I am sorry that did not come out right.  I meant I am surprised to see you here.”  Felicity blurts out without thinking.

 

“You know each other?”  Tommy said.

 

“Felicity is an employee of Queen Consolidated.  She works in the IT department.”  Oliver replies tightly.

 

“Felicity, do you want to introduce your friends?”  Tommy urges.

 

“Of course, Tommy Merlyn, Mr. Queen, this is Iris West and Caitlin Snow.  Cait and Iris, Tommy Merlyn and Mr. Queen.”

 

“No need to be formal.  We are all friends here.  Tommy and Ollie.”

 

“Oliver.”  For some reason even he can’t figure, hearing Felicity call him Ollie feels wrong.  Ollie is the playboy, not the CEO of a major company.

 

“What?”  Tommy and Felicity say at the same time.  Tommy stares at his best friend with wonder.

 

“Call me Oliver.  Felicity, what are you doing here?”  Oliver blurts out before he can think about what he is asking.

 

Seeing Felicity in this dress is short-circuiting his brain.   In his office, she was cute, smart, sassy and intriguing and now she is sex, seduction, gorgeous and unattainable.  Now he needs his brain and body to get that message.  He does not have sex with his employees.  He can’t have Felicity no matter what his enlarged cock might be telling him.  

 

Felicity wants tonight to be over.  She can’t have Tommy and she does not want Oliver.  Why didn’t she stay home tonight and eat ice cream?  Oliver seems very nervous, also.  Tommy is the perfect host, but she needs time to focus.

 

Oliver needs to be far away from Felicity.  The talk he gave his body has not helped.  Apparently, when there is a sexy but unattainable woman practically sitting on top of him in a dress that is little more than a shirt, his body decides that unattainable in not in the mix.  Oliver needs to get Tommy alone.  He needs to tell him that he cannot be with Felicity.  Tommy has been “helping” him by pushing Felicity and him together.  Tommy made sure Felicity was sitting next to him; actually, almost on top of him; Tommy has been giving Felicity drinks like water and Tommy apparently decided that Iris would make a nice replacement until he can have Felicity. Oliver has also had several scotches which is probably adding to his body’s reaction.   Until he can have Felicity?  Why does that make him feel anger and frustration?  What is wrong with him?

 

Thankfully, Caitlin decides it is time for them to go dancing.  She grabs the hands of Iris and Felicity; and he can feel Felicity, all of Felicity, brushing by his body as Caitlin drags her up.  Felicity stumbles and grabs at his legs as she almost falls.  Her hand brushes up his thigh and his crotch as she finally grabs his shoulders and rights herself.  Between feeling her skin on his hand as he instinctively reaches for her and her hands all over him, he is ready to burst.  Felicity giggles as she is pulled from the room.  Tommy is getting ready to follow them when Oliver stops him.

 

“Not yet, Tommy.  I need to talk to you.”  Oliver is not letting Tommy out of his sight until he gets this settled.

 

“What?”  Tommy gives him a look of annoyance.  Doesn’t Oliver see he is on a mission?  He was a good wingman and gave Felicity up for his friend.  Why is he cockblocking him now?

 

“I can’t be with Felicity.  She is my employee.  I can’t fuck one of my employees.”  Oliver blurts out with frustration.

 

“Great.  You can have Iris and I will take Felicity.  That is who I want anyway.  Sorry for your loss, but it is my gain.”  Tommy is confused with the comment.  He knows Oliver is not a one woman guy but he guesses this CEO thing is really starting to be real.

 

“No, you need to leave Felicity alone.”  Oliver can not stand the idea of Tommy being with Felicity.  He knows he can’t, but he does not want her with anyone else either.

 

“What the hell, Ollie?  No, I am sorry you have morals about being with her but I don’t.  I want her bad and I plan on having her.”  There is a part of Oliver that knows Tommy is right, but he can’t help feeling enraged over Tommy and Felicity together.

 

With that, Tommy went down the stairs and onto the dance floor.  He steps behind Felicity placing his hands on her waist and pulls her against him.  His hands roam down her body as she leans over to make her neck available for Tommy and he takes full advantage.  He kisses her neck as he grinds his front to her back.  Felicity has had enough to drink not to care.  Tommy is hot and funny.  Oliver obviously has no interest in her because he kept trying to move further away from her.  Even though Felicity came in the club with the idea that she was not interested in Oliver, she felt annoyed and rejected.  As Tommy’s hand slides further down Oliver jumps up.  Racing down the stairs, he reaches Felicity just as Tommy’s hand slips under her dress.  Oliver grabs Felicity’s hand pulling her away from Tommy.  Felicity is confused.  What just happened?  Oliver pulled her away from Tommy?  In her alcohol filled brain, this seems like a great idea. Tommy just smirks at his friend and moves over behind Iris.  As Oliver is leading Felicity out of the club, he sees Tommy’s hand under Iris’s dress and she is pushing back against his front grinding as his hand moves.

 

Oliver calls his driver and helps Felicity into the back of the car.  As soon as Oliver sits down Felicity sits in his lap. Felicity’s drunk brain tells her to be seductive with this handsome man with the incredible body.  

 

“You saved me.  You are my hero.  Heroes get kisses from the person they saved.”

 

Felicity angles her body toward him as her shapely bottom rubs against him.His mind may be telling him no but his body overrules his brain.  He has his lips against Felicity’s and he is kissing her before he even thinks about it.

 

“Oliver, my knight in shining armor,” she whispers to him with her lips still touching his.

 

“Felicity, are you sure this is what you want?”  Oliver has one moment of clarity so he asks.  She loops her hands around his neck pressing her lips to him firmly.  Clarity is over for Oliver as he tastes her and feels her body firm against his.   He licks her lips and she opens her mouth to let him in.  His tongue assaults her mouth as his hands run amuck over her body.  Needing breath Oliver lift his lips off Felicity and looks down at her.  Felicity tries to reach for his face but her movements are sloppy and suddenly Oliver’s brain restarts and he realizes Felicity is drunk.  The reason she is acting this way is that she is too drunk to understand her behavior but Oliver has no such excuse.  He is not drunk and he knows exactly what he is doing.  This is what Ollie would do, not Oliver.  He gently moves Felicity off his lap and puts his arms around her.  He gently eases her head on his shoulder and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

 

“Why am I moving?  I like it where I was.” Felicity whines and tries to climb back on his lap.

 

“Felicity, you are drunk.  In the morning you will feel much better.” Oliver is hoping that she does not hate both of them in the morning.

 

By the time they reach his address since he could not get her to give him her address, she was sound asleep.  Picking her up, he carries her to the guest room and lays her on the bed.  He takes her shoes off and pulls the duvet over her.  Leaning down he kisses her forehead.   Her hair is messy and falling over her eyes.  She scrunches up her nose as she buries her head in the pillow.  Another picture of Felicity from the two previous and in this one she is just plain adorable.   Oliver has a solid rule - no women in his place.  He will go to their place or a hotel but he does not bring them here.  It is messy and gives a message of intimacy, which he does not want to give.   Looking at the first girl who has been in his penthouse other than his sister, Oliver Queen realizes one fact – he is completely screwed.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Oh My God.  What Did I Do Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up in a strange bed, Oliver learns more about his guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have an amazing beta @spaztronautwriter and artist @victoriapolicity. Thank you so much for your help. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

Felicity opens her eyes but quickly closes them again. Her head is spinning and the bright light hurts her eyes.

Bright lights equal headache so let’s wait a minute before I try that again, she thinks. Why did she listen to Caitlin and Iris?  She has not had a hangover like this in a long time.  Speaking of her two best friends, where are they?

Felicity opens her eyes again only to realize she is not at home. This room, with cream walls, cream carpeting and expensive artwork on the walls, is not her room.  Her room has robin blue walls, beige carpeting and pictures of Cait, Iris, her mom and her laughing.  This room looks like it was decorated by an impersonal decorator.   Where is she?  She does not recognize any of this. Noticing the aspirin and water on the nightstand, she picks them up, silently thanking whoever left them.

OMG, did she go home with someone last night?  Feeling a sense of panic, she realizes she does not remember a thing.  She did not think she drank that much, but she must have had more than she thinks she did.  Taking the plunge, she pulls the covers off to see how bad last night was.  She is still in the dress she wore last night. Thank God.  At least there was none of that to deal with.  Where was she?  She hears noises coming from another room and decides she has nothing to lose to go investigate.  

 

Oliver is running on his treadmill waiting for Felicity to wake up.  He is not looking forward to the talk they will need to have.  Just remembering the feel of her against him last night has him setting the speed to a much higher level.

Felicity Smoak works for his company and that can never happen.  Plus, despite looking like pure sin last night, he sees a light inside Felicity that does not belong near his darkness.  All good reasons to stay away from the blonde.  Hearing a quiet gasp, he looks up and sees Felicity staring at him with her mouth open.  Ollie would have taken advantage of the desire he can see in her face, but Oliver is not that guy. Stopping the treadmill, he reaches out and grabs his shirt.  

“Mr. Queen, oh my God.  What did I do last night? Why am I here instead of my house?” A blushing Felicity asks him as she shuffles her feet and looks down at the ground.

“You passed out before I could get your address so I brought you here.  Despite being in my lap last night and what followed, nothing happened.  I can assure you that I carried you to bed and only removed your shoes.  Did you get the water and aspirin I left for you?”

Felicity has not looked directly at him once since she walked into the room.  Her discomfort is like a blanket of doom filling the room.  Oliver wants to say something to make her feel better.  He does not want their encounter to be uncomfortable.

“Yes, thank you.  I am so embarrassed.  I climbed in your lap and molested you?  I am so sorry.  You must think I am crazy or forward or something.  I am so sorry again.  I am going to call an Uber and leave you alone.”  With a quick wave of her hand she turns and quickly walks out of the room.

Oliver reacts quickly, not wanting this awkwardness between them. He wants to get to know her better and he does not want her to be scared away.   “Felicity, wait.  Last night was as much my fault as yours.  I am sorry.  Let’s just pretend last night did not happen.  I will be happy to take you home, but would you like some coffee first?”

She slows down, but continues toward the door. “No, really, I don’t want to put you out any more than I already have.  I will just get back to my house so I can shower and change.”

“Why don’t you go shower and change and we can have some breakfast and coffee before I take you home?  I am sure you will be more comfortable.”  The dress that made his blood boil last night now looks twisted from being slept in all night.  It will only add to Felicity’s obvious unease to wear it home.  Walking past her neighbors dressed like that will feel like the walk of shame and that is not something he wants for her.

“I appreciate it, but I don’t have clothes here.” The stiff demeanor, the closed off look on her face and her looking at the floor instead of him were all telling.

He needs to thank Thea for keeping a bag with extra clothes in his exercise room.  He noticed them when he walked in the room and pulled one out realizing Felicity might want to change. Reaching over, he picks up a pair of workout pants and a top and hands it to Felicity.  “Here, you can use these for now.”

Felicity looks horrified at the clothes.   _He keeps his women’s clothes here and he wants her to WEAR them?  Uh, no.  No, no, no thank you._

“They belong to my sister, not one of my women,” Oliver tells her dryly. The horrified look on her face along with the shake of her head as she closes her eyes make Oliver want to chuckle.

“God, I said that out loud.  My brain to mouth filter is nonexistent.  You sure your sister won’t mind?”

“Thea leaves a few things here and I am sure she will not mind.  Go ahead. “

Felicity takes the clothes and goes toward the bathroom she noticed earlier.

Oliver is in the kitchen making some eggs when Felicity comes out.  She is dressed in his sister's top and pants, the necklace he’d noticed last night hanging down between her breasts.  He tries not to think of the fact that she is not wearing a bra under that sleeveless tight top that shows every line of her petite body, but every time he looks at her, it reminds him of seeing her last night in that dress that was also worn without a bra.

  
Image by puddintan3

“Good you are finished.  Sit down and have some breakfast.  Come and get some coffee if you would like some.”  Oliver points to the coffee pot with the spatula in his hand.

Felicity gets a white cup from the matching set that hangs from a coffee cup tree on the granite kitchen counter and fills it with coffee.  She puts some sugar and milk in it and sits down.  Oliver brings over two plates with eggs, bacon and toast.  He places one in front of her and sits down.  They eat in tense silence with only the sounds of silverware clicking against plates as background noise and Felicity picks up the plates when they are done. Oliver wants to say something to make things easier, but this woman makes him tongue tied.

“What are you doing?” Oliver is sitting drinking his coffee and trying to find a way to ease the tension.

“Cleaning up.  You made breakfast and I clean up.  Of course, you would be on the floor with food poisoning if the opposite were true.”  Felicity tells him with a frown.

“You don’t cook?”  Surprised, Oliver asks.

“Not anything you would want to eat.” She grimaces as Oliver lets out a small laugh.

Oliver insists on helping so, with a surprising tempo and in silence, they finish the dishes and Felicity grabs her dress, shoes and purse.  

“Are you ready?”  Oliver notices her gathering her things and knows it it time to take her home, but he feels a reluctance to do so.  He wants to keep talking to her, getting to know her and finding a way to show he is not the same playboy he used to be.

“Yes, thank you.”  Felicity stiffly replies.

The awkward silence from the house continues on the ride to Felicity’s home.  Oliver can see her fiddling with her dress, folding and unfolding it, putting in down in her lap and immediately picking it back up again.  Oliver is desperate to say something that will help her feel more at ease, but when he speaks something much different comes out of his mouth.

“Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?”  Once it is out, Oliver is strangely calm about the question.

“What?”  Startled, Felicity raises her head and gives him a strange look.  Oliver smiles at her and takes her hand.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” he repeats with more confidence.

“I don’t understand.  Are you asking me on a date?”  Felicity is shocked and asks him while sneaking a side glance.

“I am asking if you would like to have dinner with me.  I would like to get to know you better since we seem to keep meeting up with each other.”  Suddenly, Oliver really wants her to say yes.

With a hand hovering over the car door handle, Felicity looks like a bird about to take off in flight.  Her face is turned slightly away, but he can see the frown that forms between her eyebrows and the downturn of her lips.  Her hand on the car door moves to open the door and she hesitantly starts to step out until, with a look of determination, she gets out of the car.

“Thank you for the ride.  I appreciate everything you have done for me.  I am sorry for what I did last night.  I will make sure you get your sister’s things back.  I am sure we will see each other at work.”

With that statement, Felicity ran into the building and locks the door.

 

That night Oliver is back at Verdant, surrounded by writhing bodies, pulsing  music, flowing booze and he almost turns back toward the exit door.

He thought about what happened with Felicity for most of the day. His emotions ranged from confusion, being baffled, irritation, annoyance at himself, and many more.  First, he did not know why he asked her out after he had already decided it was a bad idea.  Then once the words were out he felt relief that he would have an opportunity to get to know Felicity, but his mood changed to confusion when she ignored him and shut the door on the idea. Oliver was not used to women turning him down.  As a matter of fact, he has never had it happen before.

Damn it, he wanted Felicity.  He wanted to take that dress off last night as he kissed that neck, nibbled on those pert breasts, licked that sweet spot between her legs.  It was time to admit it to himself and stop denying it. For tonight he was going to bury his disappointment and obsession between the legs of a willing partner.

 

Felicity was sitting on the couch between Iris and Cait. Bowls of mint chocolate ice cream share the coffee table with glasses of red wine.  Even though an episode of Dr. Who is playing, Felicity has been unable to watch due to the argument that has been going on between her and Iris. Iris tried to get her to go out again tonight, but Felicity refused. She already had enough to deal with thinking of Oliver Queen and her embarrassment of her night.

This is her boss. She has no business sitting on his lap or anything else she did last night.  Oliver was also a gorgeous playboy who was the CEO of a company.  He dated models and actresses.  Felicity wanted to have a husband and family.  She was not looking for a one night stand.  Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were not meant for each other.  Felicity needed to find someone who has the same future plans as she does.  Oliver needs to stick with his model one night stands.  Felicity has given herself a good talking to and she needs to move on.  If only her brain would be on the same wave length.

“What happened last night, Felicity?  You have avoided the subject all day and now we want answers.  Did you have sex with Oliver Queen? I know Tommy Merlyn was amazing. I wanted to give Cait a chance with him, but you refuse to go out tonight.”

Cait gives Iris a look to see if she is being serious or not. Iris knows that Cait would not do such a thing and has no interest in Tommy Merlyn at all.  It is more likely that Iris wants another shot at the man she has been following on TMZ for some time now.  Tommy Merlyn is a sexy man, but she has no interest in Iris’s sloppy seconds. Yes, Cait had a major crush on Tommy Merlyn, but she is not about to have sex with him after Iris.  Iris was his choice last night and now Caitlin will move on. From the incredulous look that Felicity gives her, it is obvious that Felicity feels the same.

“No, I did not have sex with Oliver Queen. Last night was an evening that I am not proud of, but luckily I don’t remember any of the humiliating details.”

“I would be picturing it in my mind over and over if I was with him. I’m sure you would remember if you had a piece of that hunk.”

“Iris, he is my boss. That is not an option. As far as Cait goes, you and Cait can go out.  I am not up to it. I don’t mind.”

Cait and Felicity share a look after both of them have been giving eye rolls at Iris’s dialog. Cait has been rigid during most of the conversation, especially when Iris offered her Tommy Merlyn. Sometimes Iris goes too far with her dry sense of humor. Felicity can see Cait starting to relax after the shared look of annoyance.

“Maybe if we go out tonight and you get Tommy, you can provide the details since Felicity spent the night with Oliver Queen and did nothing about it.”

Felicity just rolls her eyes and Cait smiled.

“No, Iris.  I want to spend time with Felicity. I am fine without Tommy Merlyn.  Let’s watch TV and order a pizza.”

 

Oliver does not even bother to go looking for a woman. Instead he stands at the bar with his drink waiting for them to come to him.  His old ways come in handy tonight.  He has several women come up to him, but he has not found the one yet.  He is looking for a really wild woman; a woman who will do all the things he wants to do to get Felicity out of his system. Finally, a woman comes up to him and makes a play.

“Hi, aren’t you Oliver Queen?”  A tall, brunette with a tight body smiles a sultry smile as Oliver turns.

“I am and you are?”

“Susan Williams.  You look lonely.”

“Maybe not lonely, but certainly bored.  Do you have any ideas to alleviate my boredom?”

Unlike the others, she places her hand on his cock under the bar and starts to rub.  At the same time, she takes his hand and puts it under her skirt and slides it up to her core.  Nothing underneath to stall any progress, but he is still in his bar in public.  

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes, your place?”  she asks hopefully.

“No, a hotel room.”  Oliver is not bringing her to his place.  He will rent a room and that way he can leave as soon as he scratches this itch.  He does not even feel bad since this woman is just as eager as he. This woman knows the score.

Oliver knows there is a hotel right down the street. They can walk there and then he can call his driver when he is ready to leave. He gets a room and they walk inside.  As soon as they shut the door, the woman is all over him.  She pulls his zipper down and drops to her knees. He closes his eyes and imagines it is Felicity’s mouth filled with his cock deep throating him.  He groans as she sucks harder.  He comes with a scream with his eyes closes and the vision of another woman who will not give him the time of day.   

Susan tries to undress in a sexy manner, but Oliver doesn't want that.  He wants her to open her legs and let him inside her now.  The longer he looks at her the harder it is to maintain his calm. Sex with a willing woman always made him satisfied, but not this time.  All he can think of is how much he wants Felicity. Her blonde hair, her sweet smile haunt him, but he can’t have her.  Is that all it is?  Is he just obsessed with Felicity because he can’t have her or is this deeper?  After he finally finishes with Susan, he quickly dresses and gets ready to leave.

“Wait, aren’t you going to stay?  I have more things I want to do with you.  Plus, I did not give you my number.”  Pouting seductively Susan removes the sheet from her naked body and crooks her finger toward the area she would like him to be.  Instead of being aroused, Oliver feels disgusted that he took the old easy Ollie route instead of trying harder to date the girl he is truly interested in.

“I have to go, Susan.  Thank you for the lovely evening and we both know what this was so no numbers exchanged, okay?  The room is paid for all night so enjoy yourself.”

As Oliver gets into the car and goes home, instead of feeling good about getting laid, he feels horrible. For the first time in his life he met someone who has his total interest.  Not for sex, but to spend time with.  Felicity is stunning, but she has something that he can not put into words.  She makes him smile. This morning he felt peace making breakfast and imagining doing this again. Feelings that he has never experienced or wanted to experience appear when he sees a certain blonde.  It happened so fast that he wants to deny it, but he can’t.  The chemistry between them is strong and he wants to know where it will go. He wants to show Felicity that he wants to go out with her and wants more than sex and he goes out and does exactly what she is probably afraid of.  He is going to get a date with Felicity Smoak, no matter what he needs to do.

That Monday, Oliver starts his wooing of Felicity.  He has a bouquet of red roses, white carnations and baby's breath delivered to her desk with a note.  

 

Felicity is feeling sad that Monday morning.  Cait and Iris left last night and she misses them already.  Added to that she got little sleep thinking of Oliver and how that will never work out.  She got up late so she could not get her morning latte at her favorite café so she has to settle for the coffee machine in IT.  She gets to her desk and finds a vase of flowers.  Her co-worker, Jenny, was at the coffee machine right outside of her office when she arrived.  Maybe she knows what this is about.

“Jenny, I think they put flowers for someone else on my desk.”

“Really?  Let’s look and see who they belong to.”  Jenny bends down to smell the flowers, touches the soft rose petals and then picks up the card.  A smile comes across her face as she sees Felicity’s name on the envelope.  “They are beautiful.  Felicity, these are for you.  Your name is on the card.”  

“What?  That is impossible.  Who would send me flowers?”  Felicity asks sadly.

“Open the card and find out,”  Jenny suggests with a smile.

Felicity opens the card and lets out a gasp.

**Felicity,**

**We got off to a bad start, but I would like to change that.  Please have dinner with me or lunch?**

**Oliver**

Felicity reads the card twice to make sure she did not make a mistake.  Jenny is standing there waiting to see who they are from.  

“Oh, just a friend.  I guess they are for me after all.”  She quickly puts the card back in the envelope and gives a nervous smile to Jenny.  Opening her desk drawer, she drops the card in and closes the drawer.

“I was hoping for a secret admirer.  I always wanted one of those.”

“Nothing so drastic.  Just a friend.  Sorry for the interruption.”

Jenny bends down and smells the flowers one more time smiling at Felicity and then walks out of the office returning to her own desk.

Looking at the flowers and wondering what it all means is making Felicity’s head spin.  She has to get to work and stop this nonsense.  She moves the vase out of her direct vision and picks up her calendar to see what projects are due first. Felicity sits at her desk working on a few projects when her boss comes in.

“Felicity, you are being requested on the executive floor.  Mr. Queen himself asked for you to help him with a problem.”

Felicity was hoping to avoid this so soon, but she has no choice but to comply.

Walking into the office is different this time.  Oliver’s executive assistant is sitting at her desk when Felicity arrives.

“Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is waiting for you.”

“Thank you.”

Oliver is sitting at his desk with no open laptop this time.  He looks good with his white shirt, red tie and no jacket.  His sleeves are rolled up and he is staring at her.

“Thank you, Peggy.  Please close the door.”

His executive assistant smiles and closes the door, but Felicity is still rooted to the same spot near the door.  Sensing her attitude he is not surprised by her brisk businesslike tone when she speaks.

“Mr. Queen, what can I help you with?”  In her most professional manner, Felicity inquires.

“Have dinner with me,”  Oliver replies seductively.

“I meant, what can the IT department do for you?”  Felicity makes her meaning perfectly clear.

“The IT department can send me a beautiful blonde who will go to dinner with me,” Oliver teases, with a smile.

“Mr. Queen, please be serious.”  

“It is Oliver and I am very serious.  Have dinner with me.  Last time I asked you this question, you ran away.  So please give me an answer now.”  Looking directly at her and knowing she can not run away this time, Oliver waits.

“Oliver, I am not interested in being a notch in your bedpost.  I am looking for a long-term relationship, not a one-night stand.  You have plenty of women who want you so why do you want to have dinner with me?”  She stands up straight and looks him directly in the eye.

“I don’t want another notch in my bedpost.  I want you to have dinner with me.  Just dinner.”

“I don’t think it is a good idea.  We should keep this professional.”

Oliver stands up and walks next to her, putting his hand on her face.  Looking down at her, he can see the surprise on her face.  The fact that she does not pull away gives him a feeling of hope.  Even though she is not pulling away, the uncertainty is still painted on her face.

“I don’t want to keep it professional.  I can’t stop thinking about you.  I want you to have dinner with me.  Go out on a date and get to know me.  You can’t judge me on the gossip.  Let me show you what I am really like,” he tells her softly, looking into her eyes.

“Oliver, I am not trying to judge you.  You were very nice to me the other night.  A perfect gentleman”

“So, go out to dinner with me.  Give me a chance.”

Oliver bends down and places a chaste kiss on her lips.  His hands are on her face as he moves his lips on to hers.  Her eyes open in surprise as his lips touch hers, but she does not respond.  The kiss is over is a flash, but he keeps his hands on her face and looks into her blue eyes.  Instead of slapping him or stepping back, she gives him a small smile.  Hope flows through his body as he give her a big smile back.

“Okay.”

Oliver feels relief flow through his body.  She said yes.

“I will pick you up at 7.  You like Italian?  Everybody likes Italian, right?”

“Yes, I love Italian.”

 

Should she wear contacts?  Yes, with that new eyeshadow her eyes will be more noticeable with contacts.  Brushing her hair out into curls, she looks through her jewelry for a necklace to go with the dress. Felicity is almost ready, but she keeps thinking this is a bad idea.  Her dating Oliver Queen?  After one dinner, he will see how boring she is and decide he needs to go back to one of those models.  She did pick out a nice dress for tonight.  It is a green dress that fits her perfectly.  Looking at herself in the mirror, she has to admit she looks good.  The dress clings to her body and shows off her best assets.  At least she will not be embarrassed to be seen with him tonight.

She just put on her heels when the doorbell rings.   She opens the door and sees Oliver in his gray suit with a light blue shirt that brings out the color of his eyes.  He looks good enough to eat.  One dinner and she might as well enjoy herself.

“Hi, Oliver.  I am ready when you are.”

Oliver tries not to stare at Felicity as she is walking in front of him to the car.  He can see her perfect ass as she sways her way down the steps.  Tearing his eyes away and placing his hand on her back, he opens the car door for her. This is his only chance to show Felicity he is not just a bed hopping playboy and he wants to get to know her better.  He has to keep his eyes higher to accomplish that.  

The restaurant sits them in a small intimate corner off by themselves.  Oliver knows the owner so he asked for this when he called today.  He wants to have a chance to talk to Felicity with no interruptions.  He orders a bottle of wine after asking her for her preference and learning she loves red.  

“Tell me about Felicity,”  Oliver asks leaning back in his chair and picking up his wine glass.

“Not much to tell.  I lived in Las Vegas with a single mom.  I went to MIT and graduated with a master’s degree and I love computers,”  Felicity rattles through the facts of her life.

“A single mom.  What about your father?”

“He left us when I was 7.  My mom worked long hours as a cocktail waitress to support us.  Not exactly what your family would want for you – the daughter of a cocktail waitress,”  Felicity tells him frankly.

“Felicity, your mom worked a respectable job to support her daughter.  She could have given you up or done a million things but she didn’t.  She, and you, have nothing to be ashamed of.   You graduated from MIT and have a good job.  My family would be proud for me to bring home someone as smart as you.  Believe me, they would be thrilled.  I am also old enough to make my own decisions.”  Oliver is old enough no matter what his family would think.  Plus he believes Felicity would be welcome with open arms after his behavior in the last few years.

“What about you?”  Felicity asks with a tilt of her head and a smile.

“I have a younger sister, Thea, and my parents along with our cook/nanny who helped raise us.  Her name is Raisa and she was like a second mother to Thea and me.  I was forced to get serious and get my degree after my dad suffered a stroke.  Now I work at my family’s company.”

“I am sorry about your dad.  I hope he is doing better,”  she tells him sincerely as she sips her wine.

“He is starting to but he says he will never return to the company.”

The waiter brings their entrees and places them down in front of them.  They pick up their forks and sit eating in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“How did you meet Tommy?”

“Our families have been friends for years now.  Tommy and I grew up together and have been best friends from the cradle.  We also got into a lot of trouble together.”

“I feel the same about Cait and Iris.  They are my best friends.”

“How did you meet them?”  Oliver asks her before taking another bite of his dinner.

“At college.  I had a terrible roommate in the dorm and so did Cait and Iris.  We finally decided to rent an apartment and become roommates.  We have been together since.  They are so good to me.  They stick by me even when we go out and things happen.”

“Like Friday night?”

“Not just that.  My senior year of college, someone dropped a date rape drug in my drink.  Cait and Iris took care of me.  I even had a blackout at my advisor's office.  Due to the drug, I have to have regular visits to a special clinic.  It is a rare disease I have developed due to the effects of the drug.”  Felicity drops her eyes down to her plate and twirls her wine glass.

His heart sinks when he sees a tear in her eye that she tries to brush away.  His hands clench together under the table as he processes how Felicity must have felt to have such a monstrous thing happen to her.

“Someone drugged you and it has had long lasting effects?”  Oliver feels the urge to fly to Boston and punch someone.

“Yeah.  That was another reason I did not think it would be good for us to date.”

“Felicity, I care about you.  If you have a medical issue, we can deal with it.  I am not going to stop dating you because of that.”

The surprise and gratitude in her eyes gives him hope that she may agree to more dates with him.  The waiter came to see if they wanted dessert, but Felicity said she was too full so he paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant.  

 

After dinner, they took a walk in the park.  Oliver walked Felicity to her door at the end of the night.  Standing at the door looking at her smile, he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms.  He bent down and went most of the way toward her lips and stopped.  Looking into her eyes, he waited and gave her the choice.  Standing on her tiptoes she went the rest of the distance and their lips met. The kiss was a sweet kiss to show how much he admired and wanted to be with her, not a passionate one.  Oliver understood that it would be better not to push Felicity and go any further.

“When can I see you again?”

“You will see me at work.”  Felicity joked.

“No, I want to see you again for another date.”

“Okay.”  Felicity is holding on to the door as she looks up at him.  A look of amazement comes over her face as she answers him.

 

They have been dating for a month when Oliver asks her to come over to this house for dinner to meet his family.  Felicity stares at him as she paces around her living room.

“What if they don’t like me?”

Oliver grabs her hand and pulls her down to his lap.

“They will love you.  My parents want to meet you.  They can’t believe I am dating someone and they are excited,” he tells her as he drops kisses on her hair as she twists her hands together.

“Are you sure?  I don’t want them to hate me.  I don’t have money and what if I start to babble?” Looking at her scared face, Oliver feels a shot of protectiveness and love.

“I am so proud of you.  Please come to dinner with me.” His boyish charm and sweet words convince her as she nods in agreement.

 

It is the night of the dinner and Felicity feels so nervous she feels like she is going to be sick.  Moira, Robert and Thea Queen, her boss and his family.  Yes, Oliver is the CEO, but Robert was the one who built the company from scratch.  What if she says something inappropriate to them and embarrass Oliver?  Oliver won’t be here for another hour.  Maybe she can text him and tell him she is sick.  Just as she picks up her phone, there is a knocking at the door.  She peeks out and it is Oliver.

“Hey.”  Oliver looks at her panicked face and walks in.

“Hey, I was just about to text you.  I am not feeling well.  Maybe we should reschedule.”  She looks up at him hesitantly as he watches her intently.  

“Yeah, I thought you might get cold feet so I came to help you.” Oliver tells her as he gently pulls her to the bedroom.

“No, it’s not cold feet.  I am just not feeling well.”

Oliver reaches up and puts his hand on her forehead.

“No fever.  What are your systems?”  He looks into the guilty eyes of his girlfriend and laughs.  “I love you.  You will be fine,” he tells her as he goes into the closet and finds one of his favorite dresses.  “You look beautiful in this.”

Reaching out, Felicity takes the dress and heads into the bathroom.

 

A half hour later she comes out dressed and ready to go.  She walks over and kisses him lightly on the lips.  “You were right.  I am just scared, but I am ready to go meet your family.”

With a smile, they walk out to the car.

Felicity looks up at the mansion with awe.  The apartment they lived in Vegas could fit in the garage with room to spare.  Oliver opens the door and walks her to the door with his hand on her back.  When they walk into the door, they are greeted by an older Russian woman who pulls her into her arms.  Okay, what is this about?

“Ms. Felicity, my Oliver has told me all about you. I am Raisa.”

Noticing Felicity’s discomfort and confusion, Oliver steps in. “Raisa has been with us before I was born.  She is like a second mother to me.”  Oliver gives this woman a kiss on the cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Raisa.  I think you should have spanked him more,”  Felicity tells her with a smile.

“Hey, now.  No teaming up on me.  Come to the drawing room and you can meet the family.”  Oliver takes her hand and leads her down a hallway as he gives a final smile to Raisa.

Walking into the room, Felicity sees a beautiful brown haired girl standing next to a boy who looks uncomfortable as he keeps shifting from foot to foot.  Sitting straight up is Moira Queen looking regal and put together as usual.  Pictures Felicity has seen online of the woman do not give her justice.  She is perfectly put together as she sips from what appears to be a wine glass.  In the chair across from her sits Robert Queen.  Felicity feels a deep feeling of sympathy seeing the man who was in Fortune Magazine looking so frail.  All heads turned as they came into the room.  The brown haired girl cries out and throws herself at Oliver.

“You brought her.  I am so glad.  Introduce her, Ollie.”  Oliver just looks down in amusement at the girl.

“Give me a minute, Speedy.”  The girl wrinkles her nose in disgust.

“Worst nickname ever.  Why do you have to give Felicity such a horrible first impression?”  She peeks at Felicity as she speaks.

“Felicity, this is my sister, Thea. This goofy looking kid shifting around is her boyfriend, Roy Harper.”  Roy glares at Oliver, but goes back to a neutral look as Oliver gives him a look.  Pointing to the seats he continues, “These are my parents, Moira and Robert Queen.  Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak.”  

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity tells them shyly looking at each one and giving a smile.

“Felicity, Oliver did not tell us you were such a beauty,” a voice from the room suddenly says as Felicity looks toward Robert Queen and finds him smiling at her.  

“Felicity, would you like to have a glass of wine and sit down?” Moira asks her as she points to the bar.  “Oliver dear, I am sure you know what she likes.  Why don’t you get her something as she sits.  I am sure she is overwhelmed coming into a room with people staring at her.”

“Of course, mother.  Felicity, take a seat and I will get you some wine.”  Felicity gratefully sits down and Thea grabs Roy’s hand to sit down next to her.  Roy sits down with the same look on his face like he is being beaten.

“Felicity, Oliver tells us you work at Queen Consolidated,” Moira asks as she gives her a warm smile.

“Yes, I work in IT.  I really love it.”  Felicity accepts the wine as Oliver sits down on the love seat next to her putting his arm around her.

“Felicity, would you mind sitting near me?  It is hard to see you and I would like to see a pretty face for once.”

Felicity stands up to move closer slightly confused since he already called her pretty, but she was not going to refuse.

“Oliver pull up two chairs close to me so I can get to know Felicity better,”  Robert tells his son as Oliver grabs the chairs and places them next to his dad.

Felicity sits down, but suddenly feels such pity for Robert Queen that she is almost crying.

“Oliver, we should bring your dad to the clinic to get checked out.”  All the people in the room look at her with confusion.  “They could help him so much.”

Oliver is shocked.  What is Felicity talking about?  Why is she bringing this up all of a sudden?  His mother is sure to have a fit.  Moira Queen brought in the best specialist in the country to work with her husband, plus he has a world famous therapist working on helping him walk.  Oliver steals a glance at his mother, but her face is blank so he has no idea what she is thinking.

“Felicity, what clinic are you referring to?” Robert asks her gently as the rest of the room remained deadly quiet.

Felicity looks at Oliver and sees a horrified expression that was staring at his mother who was frozen.  Why did she say that in such a demanding tone of voice?  His family must think she is insane.

“Mr. Queen, there is a clinic I go to for unusual cases and I should not have mentioned it.  I am just so happy for Oliver that he has such wonderful parents.  My father left us when I was 7.  I spoke out of turn.”  Felicity waits to see what would be said.  Will Oliver break up with her after this?

Oliver sits there taking a look at his mother and father, but, instead of horror, he sees genuine sympathy on their faces.

“Dear, I am honored that you think so much of me that you gave me something to help,” Robert tells her as he pats her hand.  

“Robert does have his own doctors, but thank you for your concern, dear.” Moira gives Felicity an encouraging look and Thea jumps up and hugs her.  

“You are wonderful.  How thoughtful of you to think of us.  You need to keep her, Ollie.”

With Thea’s enthusiastic statement, the room loses its frozen feeling so by the time Raisa announces dinner, everyone is laughing and talking.  Dinner goes so well that Thea announces that Felicity is now part of the family and will be required to attend the weekly family dinners.  Moira agrees and hugs her on the way out.  

Oliver opens the door for Felicity, but tugs her into his arms.  

“I told you they would love you.”  Oliver is concerned when he sees tears in Felicity’s eyes.  “What is wrong, baby?” Felicity will not look him in his eyes.  

“I am sorry.  Are you going to break up with me?”

Oliver’s shocked expression tells the entire story.  Why would Felicity think he was going to break up with her?  He loves her.  

“Felicity, I love you.  Of course I am not breaking up with you.  Why would you think such a thing?”  Oliver is bewildered.

Felicity looks at him with glee. “You still love me?  I am so sorry I said that to your dad.  I just felt bad for him, but I still spoke out of turn.”

Oliver hugs her closer to him and kisses her forehead.

“Felicity, my parents and sister love you.  It is fine.  I am so happy you have such a good heart.”

Felicity hugs him back.  

 

Felicity is included in the weekly dinners with the Queens.  She finds that with every dinner she becomes more and more comfortable with the family.  Thea is like a social butterfly, flitting from person to person spreading love like bees spread honey.  Thea claimed her as her sister and Felicity is so happy to be included in Oliver’s family.

Felicity is in Oliver’s lap as they watch a movie.  He was running his hands through her hair and dropping kisses on her neck. For their six-month anniversary dating, Oliver cooked dinner and now they are on his couch with the TV on but neither of them have any interest in it.

Yes, Oliver broke down her walls and they had been dating for six months.  They went to dinners, plays, movies, events but they had not gone further than making out.  Tonight, Oliver invited her over and cooked for her.  Dinner was delicious.  The table was set with a white tablecloth, candles, wine glasses and it looked so romantic.  The dinner of steak with blue cheese butter, baked potatoes and tossed salad was delicious.  After dinner, they took their wine and sat down to watch a movie.

Their relationship had grown stronger, but they had not been intimate yet.  Felicity seemed willing, but Oliver wanted to make sure she knew that he was not the same man and she was special to him.  One night after things got pretty hot and heavy between them Oliver pulled away.  Frustrated, Felicity asked him if he found her desirable and he was shocked.  Explaining the reason he was waiting was to show her that she was not another one of his woman, but she was unique.  The tears in her eyes and the big smile on her face told him how much she appreciated that talk, but tonight Oliver was going to show Felicity how much he desired her.

Oliver has his arm around her and the kisses are getting longer and deeper.  He licks her bottom lip to ask for admittance and she opens her mouth willingly.  His hands are on the zipper of her dress and she moves closer to him to make it easier to pull down.   Everything is going perfect until Felicity cries out.

“Felicity, what is wrong?”  Oliver worrieds  Did he hurt her in some way?

“Pain, pain.  I must call the ambulance and go to that special clinic I told you about.  Something is wrong.”

Oliver jumps up to grab her cell phone and hand it to her. His concern is all over his face as he alternates between pacing and reaching out to touch Felicity.  When he finally touches her, she cries out and jerks away from him.  Seeing the tears roll down her face breaks his heart.

Felicity dials a number.  After telling the person what was going on, she hangs up.  Fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on the door.  Two paramedics in uniforms that were not from any Star City hospital he is familiar with come over to her.  They take her blood pressure, vitals and draw some blood.  Lifting her up on the gurney, they start to go out the door.

“Wait, I am coming with her.”

“Family only.  You can follow in your car.  It is on the outskirts of town so you will need to keep up.”

Oliver follows the ambulance out of town.  They come to a gate and the ambulance driver pushes a button and soon the gate opens.  Oliver follows them in and waits until they come to a white building with no sign.  The doors open and people in white coats like doctors or lab workers rush out. Ignoring him, they bring Felicity in and disappear behind two doors.

The place looks like a medical facility, but not a hospital.  Seeing no nurse or phone to call anyone, Oliver walks over to a chair and sits down with his head in his hands. What is this place and why is Felicity being taken here instead of a hospital?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Is This a Real Hospital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has suspicions about the hospital. Sorry, Guys. This is chapter 4 (chapter 3 to us) but I am also posting the next chapter and fixing our chapter numbers to avoid confusion in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A billion thanks to our beta who is also our watchkeeper, Jesse, who keeps me straight Bless her. Thank you to victoriapolicity who made our wonderful art. Yes, I am fixing the chapter numbering over here so I don't give you another wrong chapter. Sorry.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

Sitting in the waiting room of this clinic, Oliver is becoming concerned. They took Felicity off over an hour ago and he has not seen a doctor since.  What is wrong with Felicity and what are they doing to her here?  Oliver is about to force his way into that door they went through with his girlfriend when a doctor comes out.

“Mr. Queen?  I am Dr. Frances Stallworth, Felicity’s doctor.  Felicity has an enlarged liver that needs to be drained every so often.  We give her a drug that helps expedite the drainage so we can avoid any permanent damage to the liver.  The procedure was a success and she is resting now.  She must remain here for 24 hours after we do the procedure and keep her under observation.  We will take care of her if you want to go home and get some rest.”

Oliver starts to shake his head at this statement. “Dr. Stallworth, I have no intention of leaving Felicity here without me.  I want to be with her every step of the way.  Please show me where she is so I can see her.”

The doctor stares at him like he can not believe Oliver would say that.  Oliver can see the calculated way the doctor looks at him.

“Mr. Queen, maybe it would be better to let her rest and you get some rest.”

That will not be happening and he hopes the cold stare and the determined look on his face will get that message across.

“Doctor, perhaps it would be better for me to take Felicity to the hospital where she can be in the private Queen wing.”  Glaring at the doctor, Oliver looks toward the door and takes a step in that direction.  

“Okay, Mr. Queen.  I can see you are very determined. Please understand that this is in Felicity’s best interest.   I know you don’t want her to have a setback.  I will send the nurse out to take you to Felicity.”  

The doctor’s tone shifts to soothing, but Oliver has no intention of falling for that.  He will tear this fucking place apart if he has to.

A few minutes later, a tall nurse with brown hair, a white nurse’s uniform, and white sensible shoes comes out.

“Mr. Queen, I am Nurse Hayes.  I will take you to Felicity’s room.”

The nurse walks down a hallway and stops at the second door.   She opens the door and moves aside for Oliver to step in.   Oliver can see a hospital room in the usual white color, an adjustable hospital bed with a pale Felicity in it.  Walking over to the bed, he takes her hand.  Sitting down, Oliver takes a good look at his girlfriend.  Her hands are freezing, she is pale, eyes closed and she is so still.  Her stats are flashing on the screen from all the wires she is attached to and her heart rate seems okay.  Taking her hand he is not holding, he places it under the blanket hoping that will warm it up.  He is not leaving this room until it is time for Felicity to return home.  Thankfully, it is the weekend so he does not have to be concerned about either of them having to call work.  Felicity insisted on being professional at work so very few people know they are a couple.  Both of them being out would raise eyebrows and, even though he is the boss and doesn’t care, Felicity does.

  
Image by puddintan3

Nurse Hayes comes in several times to check Felicity’s vital signs and assures him she is doing fine.  Eventually, Oliver lays his head down on the bed next to Felicity’s hand and falls asleep.  He wakes when he feels someone running their fingers through his hair.  When he looks up he sees a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him.

“You’re awake.  How do you feel?” Looking at her face and seeing a little more color makes Oliver believe for the first time that maybe these treatments are helping Felicity.

“Tired and cold, but that is normal after I have this procedure.  It will start to wear off soon and I will regain my strength and energy.  You did not have to stay with me.”  Smiling at him, Felicity takes her hand out from the blanket and touches his face lovingly.

“I wanted to.  I would not be able to sleep thinking about you here.  Will you stay with me for a few days, until you feel better?”  Concern and worry obvious on his face, Oliver rubs his hand on his pant leg.

“Oliver, I have had this done before and been fine after.  You don’t have to worry,” Felicity assures him.

“I am worried and I will worry, so please stay with me, okay?”  Taking both of her hands in his, he kisses them and rubs them to warm them.

“Okay.”

Relief washes over him as he hears the answer he was so hoping for. Nurse Hayes came into the room to see how Felicity was doing.

“You woke up.  How are you feeling?”

“Just tired and cold, like I normally do. Not much different from the last few times you have taken care of me.”  She nods to the nurse as Oliver looks on.

“I can get you another blanket.”  A light blue blanket is placed over Felicity, spreading warmth through her body.

“Thank you, Shelly.  Much better.”

“Your vitals are fine.  Why don’t you both get some sleep?”  

Bending over to kiss her, he notices her locket is still around her neck. Wouldn’t she feel more comfortable with that off for tonight?

“Felicity, do you want me to take your locket off and hold it for you?”  Oliver asks her as he fingers the locket and takes a better look at it.

“No, I always keep this on.  It is very special to me.  A good friend who had to drop out of MIT gave it to me before she left, as a graduation gift.  I keep it on to remember her.  She had a hard time after she left MIT.  When I talk to her online, I remind her how I always wear it and it makes her happy.  She has little to be happy about.” Felicity closes her eyes so Oliver decides to let this discussion go.  She has enough to worry about at the moment.

Oliver smiles as a pillow and blanket are placed in his lap.   Sleeping in a chair will be tricky, but his girl is worth it.

 

The next morning, Oliver wakes to a warm hand brushing up and down his arm.  Felicity.  Seeing a blush to the cheeks he loves, feeling the warmth in the hands that were ice cold last night, and hearing the bright sound of her strong, but sexy voice made the strain that was in Oliver’s chest ease up.  All he had to do was look at her to see she was getting better.

“Hey sleepyhead,” her teasing voice warms him.

“You are the patient.  You should be sleeping,” he gently chastises her.

Last night, Oliver was terrified.  Seeing Felicity doubled over in pain as the paramedics put her in the ambulance felt like someone was punching him in the stomach.  Felicity was his world and he would protect her no matter what the cost.

Felicity spent the day alternating between sleep and being awake. Oliver took the time to read his email and check on business while Felicity slept.

 

Felicity was crying out in her sleep.  More nightmares.  Rolling back and forth in her sleep as she cries to be let out, Oliver finally touches her arm.

“Baby, it was just a dream.  You are okay.”

Felicity opens her eyes and stares at him with wide, terrified eyes. “Oli...ver?” she asks in a scared voice.

“Yes, it was just a dream.  Was it a nightmare?”  

“Yes, I am in a dark place and I can’t get out.  People are poking me with needles, but I can’t say anything.  I am crying to be let out, but nobody hears me,” Felicity explains as she finally settles down.  Felicity felt like she could not move and she could hear a voice asking for help.  It was terrifying.

Oliver reaches out for her and soothes her until she finally goes back to sleep.

 

During her awake times, he tells her stories of Thea growing up and the tricks Tommy and he would play on her.  When Dr. Stallworth arrives, Felicity is awake and laughing at Oliver’s impersonation of Robert Queen trying to teach Thea to drive.  

“Well, you look like you are ready to get out of here,”  Dr. Stallworth tells her as he checks her vital signs.

“I am ready and I know Oliver will be glad to get home.”

Oliver winks at her and she giggles at him as the doctor checks her chart.

“All your blood work and vital signs are good, so you can go home.  I already signed your discharge papers, but you need to rest up for a day or so.  Contact us immediately if you feel faint or lightheaded.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stallworth.  I will.  I know the drill.”

“Okay, Felicity.  Take care of her, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver reaches out his to shake the doctor's hand, thankful to see Felicity looking like her old self. “I have every intention of it.”

Oliver watches as Nurse Hayes disconnects all the machinery and wires from Felicity.  He gets the hint and walked outside the room when Nurse Hayes shoos him and picks up Felicity’s clothes. A few minutes later, Nurse Hayes walks out of the room, letting Oliver know she is going to get a wheelchair to take Felicity out to the car.  Before she can walk away, Oliver stops her.

“I want to talk to the accounting office so I can make arrangements to pay any outstanding amount that the insurance will not cover.”

“We don’t have an accounting office, Mr. Queen.  Don’t worry.  You don’t need to pay anything.”

Oliver looks in her eyes to make sure he heard her correctly.  No accounting office?  Nothing to pay?  He may be a billionaire with a private wing at a hospital, but he is also a CEO of a large corporation.  He knows that hospitals, clinics, doctors all have some type of accounting office and they all expect payment.  What kind of place is this?  Oliver’s sense of something being wrong is hitting full force.  He thought this place was strange last night, but his concern for Felicity pushed those thoughts away. But now they are coming on again.  

Noticing the emotions running over his face, Nurse Hayes quickly tries to cover it up.

“I mean that Felicity is not charged because MIT covers it all.  The administration felt it was their responsibility since Felicity was drugged at a campus bar.  You don’t have to pay because her bills are being taken care of.”

A look of understanding passes over Oliver’s face.  Of course, MIT would be concerned about a lawsuit so they are taking care of the bills to avoid that possibility.  Looking forward to spending a few quiet days with his girl, Oliver puts the concern about the clinic and the bills out of his mind.

Oliver gets the car as Felicity is wheeled out.  She is finally settled in the car and they are on their way back to his penthouse.  Felicity has been asking him about QC and some details on a meeting he needs to attend next week.  Oliver just drives and enjoys the sweetest sound in the world - the woman he loves organizing his life for him.

“Oliver, we will need to stop at my house first.  I have to get some clothes and my tablet if I am staying with you.”

“Yes, why don’t you pack enough to stay all week?  You can rest up and make sure you have your strength back.”  Oliver turns right instead of left, taking him towards Felicity’s place.

With a smirk, Felicity asks him, “What exactly do you have planned, Mr. Queen, that requires me to have so much strength?”

Smiling broadly, Oliver replies, “Well, I would like to continue what we started before you got sick, but only after you recover completely.  It will require all your strength for what I have planned for you, Ms. Smoak.”

A deep breath, eyes darkening and a smile make Oliver believe she is as ready as he is to take their relationship to the next level.  “Well, I guess I should rest up.  That sounds promising and I am ready to find out all you have planned.”

Arriving at Felicity’s place, Oliver walks her upstairs to gather her things.  He starts to go into the bedroom with her, but she stops him.

“I might have a few plans myself so you stay out here while I pack.”  She reaches up and gives him a brief kiss before walking into the bedroom.  

Oliver finds her tablet and charging cord and places them in her case.  He goes into the closet to get a light jacket since the weather has been unpredictable when Felicity walks out of the bedroom with a suitcase.  He takes the suitcase and the tablet case and they walk out to the car.  The drive to Oliver’s penthouse does not take long and he parks the car and takes the suitcase and tablet case into the elevator with him and Felicity pushes the button.

“What room do you want me to put your things in, Felicity?”  Oliver starts toward the master bedroom but then stops to make sure that is what Felicity wants.

Instead of answering, Felicity walks into the master bedroom and lays down on the bed. Looking up at him under her lashes, she winks and tells him, “Does this answer your question, Mr. Queen?”

Oliver loses no time getting the suitcase into the room and placing her tablet case on the nightstand next to the bed.  

“Why don’t you rest and I will make something for us to eat?”  Oliver kisses her forehead and walks out to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to see what he can make.  Bringing out eggs, cheese, ham and a yellow pepper, he starts to chop up the pepper for omelets.  As he is turning over the eggs and putting in the ingredients, he feels a warm pair of arms around him.

“I thought you were resting?”  Oliver tells her as he folds the ingredients into the omelet.

“I missed you, so I thought I would come out and see what you are doing.”

Oliver turns off the stove, taking the pan off the hot burner and turns around. His arms go around her and he holds her tight.

“Felicity, I was so scared the other night.  I was afraid I would lose you.  You are the most important person in my life.  I love my family, but I adore you.”  Brushing his lips against her forehead, he lets out a sigh.

“You aren’t going to lose me.  It doesn’t happen all the time, just once in awhile.  Look at me and see how good I am.” She stands back out of his arms and twirls around for his inspection.  Grinning, she even does a model’s walk from the stove to the table and back.

Oliver claps at her performance and hands her silverware to put on the table along with ketchup and hot sauce.  He dishes out the omelets and brings them to the table.  Before he sits down, he does a deep bow which makes Felicity giggle so hard she starts to hiccup.  When they both finally stop laughing they dig into dinner.

Oliver insists on doing the cleanup and tells Felicity to go sit down and turn the TV on.  When he is done, he sits down next to her putting his arms around her and draping a blanket over both of them.   Sitting quietly watching some movie, Oliver feels a shift and hears a soft snore.  Looking down, he sees a blonde head burrowed into his chest and shoulder and her eyes are closed.  He picks her up and carries her to the bed, pulling the duvet down and covering her up.  Since she had already taken her shoes off and changed into her sleep shorts and top, he just needed to take off her glasses, fold them and put them on the nightstand.  Quietly going into the bathroom to change and then slipping under the covers, he takes her in his arms and falls asleep.

The next morning, Oliver wakes to warmth.  Looking down he sees Felicity is sprawled out on top of him, buried under the blanket with just her nose sticking out.  A goofy smile comes over his face as he moves the hair out of her mouth and eyes.  As gently as he can, he moves her off his body and onto the bed making sure she is covered up.  Without waking, she snuggles into the bed with a soft sigh.  Oliver goes into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.  He plans on going in to take care of a few meetings and getting home as quickly as possible.  Felicity needs to rest for today and he will stop at the store for items for dinner.  

When he comes out of the bathroom dressed for work, Felicity is sitting up in the bed.  Seeing her in his bedroom, in his bed, brings a feeling of possessiveness and peace to his soul.  

“Were you planning on just sneaking out of bed, Mr. Queen?” she asks him teasingly.

Walking over to the bed, he growls, “I had to sneak out or I would never have left, Ms. Smoak.” Bending down to kiss her, she wraps her arms around him and tries to pull him down on the bed.  “No, no.  You need to rest today and I have to go to a couple of meetings.”

Pouting, she tells him, “But I don’t want to stay in bed without you.”

“Rest today and if you are better tonight I will gladly come into this bed with you after dinner and show you how much I wanted to stay in it today.”  Oliver stands up and kisses her forehead as he makes his promise.

“Now that is an incentive if I ever heard one.  You are on, Mr. Queen.  I will rest and get my strength for all those ‘things’ you talked about on the way home last night.  Game on,”  she tells him saucily as he walks out of the door.

Oliver has trouble trying to pay attention to the meetings knowing tonight is the night.  He sends a few texts to Felicity in the morning checking on her and she assures him she is resting.  

Oliver is eating his lunch when his phone dings.  Seeing it is a text from Felicity, he opens it and almost chokes.  There is a picture of Felicity in a matching green thong and bra set.  She is laying on the bed with a big smile and waving to him.  The text reads, _See I am just resting and waiting on you_.

Sending back a text he says, _You little vixen. I can’t work now._

Her reply is just a smiley face.

Oliver is trying to finish up some loose ends to hurry home.  It is hard to concentrate because he finds himself opening up that picture every few minutes.  He is just walking out of his last meeting of the day and getting ready to leave when his phone dings again.

Opening the text, he sees another picture. Felicity is laying down on the bed with the sheet barely covering her, but it is obvious she has nothing on under the sheet.  The words in the text are,   _Got too hot so I had to remove some items.  Hurry home._  

He does not even bother to reply. Walking into his office, he shuts down his computer. His executive assistant is still at her desk.

“Peggy, I am leaving so you may leave as soon as you are finished.  See you tomorrow.”

Walking out with a smile and his steps light, Peggy just stares at her boss.  Wow, what has him so happy?

When Oliver opens the door to the penthouse, he brings the groceries into the kitchen and goes directly into the bedroom.  Sitting on the bed in the green set with her hair down, her lips painted deep red is a smiling Felicity.  Putting her tablet on the table, she opens her arms and Oliver walks over to her.  As he is walking, Felicity gets up on her knees on the bed.

“You have too many clothes on, Mr. Queen.”

The purring of the voice calling him Mr. Queen makes his cock grow harder.  He takes off his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt as he strolls over to the side of the bed.  Once he reaches her, she reaches out and fixes his belt, pulling it out of his pants and throwing it on the floor.  He finishes the last button and pulls his shirt out of his pants and her nimble fingers undo the snaps on his pants and start to slowly pull the zipper down. The relief from the tightness is a temporary visitor on his face as he feels her fingers pull his pants and shorts down and attach themselves to his manhood.  Relief is replaced by lust as she leans down and licks the tip.  He almost falls over when he feels her wet, tight mouth engulf him.  Seeing her look up at him as she sucks his cock almost is too much for Oliver.  He reaches down and pulls her mouth off him.

“I was just getting started.”  She frowns at him.

Oliver smiles at her adoringly.  She is so adorable with that frown.

“Baby, I will not last if you keep that up.  I want to slow down so I can have a chance to touch you.”  Looking down at her, he sees innocent blue eyes coupled with a red mouth that was just pleasuring him, a young looking face with a sexy body.  He does not know which emotion is stronger: lust or adoration.  Maybe they both apply.

Kicking off his shoes so he can finish taking off his pants and boxers, he crawls up on the bed like a lion ready to devour his prey.  His hands run up the silky smooth skin as he approaches.  His lips meet hers and it is unlike their other kisses.  This one is teeth, tongue, and hungry as they both moan out.  When they both need air, Oliver looks down and Felicity reaches up to take her bra off.

“No, leave it, please.  I want to do it,” he growls as he sucks on her neck.

He feels soft hands on his nipples and then the delicious sensation of a nail scraping across his nipple, lips on the other as a soft mouth sucks on him as he lifts his head from the pleasurable feeling.  Keeping his body up so Felicity can reach his chest, his hands reach into the bra cup to run a thumb over her nub.  

The first taste of her breast, his tongue licking on as his finger rolls the other. The sounds of sweet moans coming from her lush mouth. The sensation of her nails scratching down his back as his mouth finally gets its first suck of her breast.  He reaches back and unsnaps as the bra falls down.  Her skin on his tongue as he sucks and licks his way down.

Her soft cry— _Oliver!_ —as he finds a spot on her hip and feels tingles as her fingers scratch his head.  Until he is at that thong that has haunted him all day.  His teeth grab hold of the top as he pulls it off her with his teeth his mind is filled with her cries of his name over and over… _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver_ like a call to the beast inside of him that wants to be inside her, pounding.  When the offending garment is laying on the floor, he starts kissing her foot and, one by one, sucks on each toe, then he does the same to the other foot, looking up at her dark lust filled eyes.

The velvety taste of the inside of her thighs is almost too much for him, but he is too close to the promised land to stop now.  His cock pulses at the first lick of that center that is so Felicity.  His mouth is flooded with the taste of honey and a spicy taste that is all Felicity.  Like an ice cream cone he licks and licks as his eyes feast on the vision of her thrashing and moaning.  He watches as she cries as he plunges a finger inside her and twirls it, but she needs more so he adds another.  She looks so beautiful as she pants and begs.  When he sucks hard on her clit as he plunges and twirls those fingers, she screams out his name as she comes crashing into her orgasm.  His eyes stay on her as he continues to work her through it, watching her magnificent breasts heaving as she repeats his name like a prayer.

He kisses his way back up her body and kisses her deeply. He feels her hand on him, guiding him into her, and the first feel of her pussy as he works his way in is heavenly.  She sighs as he bottoms out and he pulls in and out at an easy pace until she screams out, “faster, harder,” and he starts a brutal pace until he feels that familiar feeling in his spine.  

“Come for me, Felicity,” he says, as he slightly pinches her clit and she squeezes him as she comes, which brings his own on.  He pulls out of her and lays down so he does not crush her.  His heart is beating so fast and he can feel her heart as they lay side by side.

The last thing he hears before his eyes close is a soft voice telling him they love him and his spirit is complete.

 

 

 


	5. Central City, Here we come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has another nightmare, Felicity gets promoted, Oliver and Felicity go on a business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our lovely beta Jesse and our artist @victoriapolicity for their hard work.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

Felicity is trying to juggle fixing three dead computers and a virus attack on the network when her phone rings.

“Frack! I only have two hands,” she says as she puts her phone on speaker.

"IT, Smoak speaking, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Smoak, Mr. Steele would like to speak with you. Are you available at 1 PM?" says Annette.

 _Shit!_ _Walter’s_ _assistant_ _again._ _How_ _many_ _times_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _up_ _there_ _and_ _show_ _him_ _how_ _to_ _unerase_ _emails_ _again?_

"Yes, ma'am. I will be there. Something need fixing?"

"No, he just wants a brief meeting with you."

"Okay. See you then."

 _Oh_ _boy,_ _what_ _have_ _I_ _done?_ _Did_ _I_ _get_ _Oliver_ _in_ _trouble?_ _Or_ _am_ _I_ _in_ _trouble?_ _Or_ _both_ _of_ _us?_

"Calm down girl. Maybe Oliver can tell me at lunch. Oops! 11:50, I'd better get ready for him to pick me up." Felicity dashes down the hall to the restroom to take care of business and touch up her makeup. As she hurries back to her office, she runs smack into Oliver.

"Hey! What's got you so wound up, Sweetie?" he says as he kisses her forehead.

She looks around to be sure no one can overhear, then whispers, "I've been called to Walter's Office right after lunch at 1:00 today. Do you know why?"

Oliver smiles and gives her a little hug and whispers back, "Today? He didn't say anything to me earlier. You'll be fine, okay? Come on so I can get you back on time."

\--

Felicity arrives at Annette's desk five minutes early.

"Hello, Felicity. How have you been? He'll be ready as soon as he finishes his call. Please have a seat." Annette heads to the coffee maker and asks Felicity if she would like a cup.

"Yes, please. Cream and sugar."

"Looks like he's off now. Come on in while I take him his coffee."

Felicity follows her into the wood-paneled office. Walter and a short brunette woman in a black dress she hasn’t met before stand as she enters. Both appear to have something serious to talk about.

"Ms. Smoak! Nice to see you. This is Ms. Bernadette Walker from Human Resources. Please have a seat."

"H-h-hello, Ms. Walker, Felicity Smoak," she stammers nervously. Felicity can feel a blush starting.

"Call me Bernie, Felicity. I've heard about you. Good to put a face with the name." Bernie Walker is “all business” which makes Felicity a little more nervous.

"Thank you."

"May I have your security badge, please?" she says.

"Yes ma'am." A little tear starts to form in the corner of her eye as she lifts the lanyard over her head.

"You may call me Walter, Felicity.” Walter sits back down quickly, puts on his reading glasses, and looks down at his notes.  “Let me get straight to it, as I have to run to an unexpected meeting."

 _Oh,_ _shit._ _Here_ _it_ _comes._ _They_ _know_ _about_ _Oliver_ _and_ _me._ _I'm_ _so_ _fired..._

"Felicity, I have been getting all kinds of reports from all around about you..." Walter began.

Felicity cringes as she always does when she's about to get a shot at the doctor's office.

"...and it appears that you don't belong in the job we have you in..."

 _Damn._ _I_ _loved_ _my_ _job._

"...We have looked at your qualifications, reviews, and some recommendations from management..."

She can barely hear him over her heart beating.

"...and I must say that I am very pleased to offer you the senior manager's position over all of IT,, effective immediately. Congratulations!"

 _My_ _stuff_ _will_ _fit_ _in_ _a_ _small_ _box...Wait!...WTF?_

"Congratulations, Felicity!" Bernie reaches out to shake her hand.

 _Air._ _In_ _my_ _lungs._ _Need_ _air._ _Now._ _Breathe._

Felicity suppresses a gasp and extends her hand to Bernie, then to Walter.

 _Oops._ _I_ _think_ _I_ _peed_ _a_ _little._

"Thank you so much, ma'amsir...uhm...Bernie...Walter," she stumbles; her cheeks are fully flushed now.

"Here is your new security badge. It gives you full access. I have arranged for you to attend management training during the next cycle." Bernie says as she holds it out to her.

"Thank you, Bernie, you may leave now."

"Good to meet you Felicity. Bye, Walter!” she grabs her attaché and papers as she walks out.

Walter removes his glasses, walks over carrying a large envelope, and sits in the chair next to Felicity.

"Felicity, there is a tech convention over in Central City next week from Monday through Thursday. Here is a packet for you to look over. Everything has been arranged for you, train tickets, badge, hotel, town car, and here is your new corporate card for any incidental expenses."

"Did...you...say... _train_ _tickets_?" she says as she examines the contents.

"Yes, the jet won't be available and we don't want you driving alone over ten hours up there."

"Private compartment?"

"In order to get you there on time, we had to book you on the 9:30 PM on the way up. We want you fresh and rested."

"Thank you. I don't like to drive too far alone."

"Good. I hope you enjoy your time and start networking with other companies. Oh, one other thing, Felicity."

"Yes, Walter?"

He looks directly at her with a relaxed expression on his face. "I've heard that you and Oliver have become quite an item."

"Y-Y-Yes...uhmmm, we've been dating for several months now."

"From what I see, you have done well with that young man. He has finally got his head in the right place now."

 _Not_ _"right_ _now",_ _but_ _he_ _will_ _have_ _it_ _"there"_ _later_. She almost licks her lips in anticipation.

"Oh, uhmmm, yes. Things are going well between us. I appreciate your approval."

"You deserve the credit. Keep up the good work on _both_ of your jobs, Felicity. I'll be seeing you around." Walter gives her a friendly nod.

"Oh, thank you! This is so unexpected. I appreciate your kind words." Felicity straightens her skirt as she stands then walks out. Once she is in the elevator, she exclaims, “Yes! I’ve got to tell Oliver right now!”

\--

As soon as the elevator doors open she rushes to Oliver’s assistant.

"Hi, Amanda. Is Oliver busy?"

"I think he just got back from a meeting a few minutes ago.” She looks up from her monitor and nods toward the door. ”Just knock and go on in."

Felicity taps on the glass and Oliver looks up. He stands and motions for her to come in. She walks over to his desk.

"Surprise, Felicity!"

She whips around and covers her mouth with her hand in astonishment, only to see most of her co-workers from IT where they were hidden just out of sight in his office

A big "Congratulations On Your New Position" card is brought out with their best wishes written on it. Cake, mint chocolate chip ice cream, cookies, and punch are waiting in the conference room nearby.

"We'll be there in a minute." Oliver says as the group heads to the conference room.

Felicity swats Oliver on his arm, glaring at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he says with a chuckle.

"'New position', huh? You knew, didn't you? When I get you home you'll think 'new position' when I bend you over my knee!" she mock-scolds him. "I damn near had a heart attack. You sneaky...ooo...you're going to owe me for that one, mister!"

"I thought you liked good surprises?" he says with a mischievous grin.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I need a hug and a kiss!"

"Oh, I've got your kiss right here!" he says as he grabs her tight against him and gives her one of _those_ _kisses_.

After a moment she pushes him off and locks eyes with him, trying not to crack a grin. "Okay. Enough...for now. My panties are wet enough already.” she mutters under her breath. ”Let's get going. I hear some mint chocolate chip ice cream calling my name."

 _Thank_ _God_ _for_ _those_ _little_ _panty_ _shields_.

 

**********

 

The town car driver drops Felicity off at the train station and unloads her bags. She pays the fare plus a tip and heads in. She sees her train is already at platform 6, so she heads outside. The conductor checks her ticket and directs her to the car at the front of the train. The porter greets her and lifts her bags, then assists her across to the car. Her compartment is in the downstairs part of the double-decker sleeper car. He directs her to her door, opens it, then places her bags in the rack for her while she waits outside.. She sees the double bed is already in position and the linens are ready.

"Do you need anything else this evening?" he asks as she tips him.

"Where is the lounge car?"

He smiles and points to the other end of the car. "Two cars back, ma'am. Enjoy your trip."

Felicity locks the door and heads back to get a quick nightcap at the bar. She’s dressed comfortably in jeans and her MIT sweatshirt, still wearing her favorite casual black leather espadrilles. Her hair is loosely pinned up and she’s already taken her contacts out, so she has her glasses on. Even so, she still turns heads as strolling in those shoes makes her amazing ass hypnotic.

She steps from the vestibule into the lounge car just as the train begins to move with a little jerk, knocking her off balance. She stumbles and ends up sitting in the lap of a stunning redhead, about her age, in a short green cocktail dress.

"Oh! I have always hoped for a hot blonde to land in my lap," she says seductively as she gives Felicity a hungry look.

"Uhmmm, sorry, no...I...you're cute and all...um I don't...uhmmm..." Felicity babbles as she tries to regain her composure while she straightens her glasses.

"Don't do girls? That's okay, hon. But if you change your mind and want to try it while the train rocks back and forth, knock on door 7 up front. I'm Anna."

Felicity gets  up quickly and scrambles to a bar stool and tells the bartender, "A nice red wine, please."

_If only Oliver was here I wouldn’t even think of doing that. Now I’m going to be horny all week by myself._

As her drink is set in front of her, she hears a voice from behind mocking her, "Another nerd on a train, I see!"

As she turns around, she is staring straight at the chest of a big figure in a blue Under Armour sports shirt.

"Excuse me sir...?" She looks up to face the man. "Sir Oliver!?...uhmmm...just Oliver, why are _you_ here?" she babbles.

Oliver leans down and takes her glasses in his hand as he kisses her. "I decided to go to the tech convention in Central City. Wait, are _you_ going?" he says with a chuckle.

Felicity pokes him in the ribs as she retrieves her glasses and says, "Of course I am you...silly...just...sit!" She puts her glasses back on.

He casually takes the next bar stool and leans toward her.  "Yeah, all they had left were seats in economy class. Where are _you_?" he says playfully tweaking her nose.

"I'm in a sleeper compartment up front," she whispers teasing him, a sly grin on her red lips.

"Hmmm. I hear it can get coolish up there. Did you have them turn up the heat?"

Felicity licks her lips and says, "No. I forgot to ask. Whatever will I do?" shaking her head.

"I have connections. I can arrange for some extra heat for you."

"As soon as this glass is empty, you get the rest of this bottle and come to compartment 2 with all of your 'things,' " she says as she rubs his bulging jeans under the bar. "Don't take too long, I've got me a hot 'Ginger' on standby."

Oliver spies Anna over by the door, then locks eyes with Felicity and says, "You? _Her_?" He shakes his head.

Felicity finishes her drink and gently slaps his cheek as she says, "Down boy! I have plenty for you all by myself!" She gets off of the barstool, and as she gets to Anna, she leans down and looks deeply into her eyes with a pout, "I'm sorry, but I'm already taken. Better luck next time! Bye." Felicity blows Anna a kiss, then continues on her way, glancing over her shoulder at Oliver as she gives him a wink.

Both Anna and Oliver look stunned as her enchanted ass disappears when the door shuts.

\--

Felicity removes her shoes and sets her glasses down when she hears tapping on her door.

"Room service!" Oliver says, trying to disguise his voice.

She yanks the door open, then grabs his arm and pulls him inside, giving him her best "fuck me" kiss.

“Hold onto that thought while I get my stuff out of the way.”

Oliver turns and grabs his bags and puts them in the rack.

"You're just in time for a bedtime story." she teases him, tilting her head. "You know, 'The Little Engine That Could?'"

"No, I want 'Green Eggs and Ham'," he says as he pulls her sweatshirt over her head. She has already removed her bra.

"Dr. Seuss? Why that story?" she says puzzled as he pulls her jeans down.

"You know, the part about 'Would you, could you, on a train?' " He smirks as her panties fall to the floor.

"You're gonna end up 'On a boat with a goat' if you don't start making better use of that tongue of yours!" she says as she lies back on the bed and opens her legs for him.

He leans down and begins sucking, kissing, and tonguing her greedy clit. She grips the sheets as the motion of him working her clit combines with the rocking of the train sending shivers through her body.

"Get naked and get in this bed with me right now, 'Sam-I-Am'!" she pleads. "We've only got eight and a half more hours, and I want to _arrive_ before this train does!"

Oliver quickly finishes undressing and slides down between her thighs. "Now, where were we? Ow!" he chuckles when she swats the back of his head.

"Am I going to have to get you a bookmark?” she giggles. “Or do you know how to find my… OOOOOOOoooooo" she moans as he eases two fingers through her wet opening. "Yeah! Some...where...RIGHT THERE!" she cries when he starts working her G-spot. She begins to move her body slowly around as she flushes with pleasure, moaning and sighing. She starts panting as he goes faster, occasionally tonguing her hot clit.

"Yeah!...Yeah!...Uh!...ooo...ooo...almost...all...most...AAAAAAA!" she cries as she cums and the locomotive blows its horn. She grips the sheets tighter, bucking her hips as that release washes over her to her head and toes. As she stops panting, he moves up and kisses her deeply with the sweet taste of her juices still on his lips and tongue. She cuddles up to him face to face as they both lose themselves in each other's eyes for a moment.

She puts her finger on his lips, smiles, and says softly, "I've been _horny_ many, many times. But that's the first time anyone blew their _horn_ when I came!" She reaches over on the shelf and gets a condom. Oliver makes a yucky face at her. "I'm barely going to sleep, but I'm not sleeping on a wet spot when I do, okay?" she nods her head and he gets the message. She moves down, rolls it down his rock hardness, and gently positions him so that she can mount him.

She was so wet that his now lubed rod slid smoothly through her opening until he was all the way inside her. She began to match the rhythm of the rocking train car as she rode up and down his cock. The headroom was a bit limited, so she goes at a low angle that allows her to kiss and suck his neck as she starts to stroke him faster, making him pant and groan. She feels him approaching his peak, so she moves to give him a deep kiss as she moves a little slower with longer strokes, making sure to stop just at the top to tease the head of his cock before plunging him back in.

He begins to stiffen his body and groan as she plunges her tongue deep into his mouth. "Mmmmmm...mmmmm...MMmmmm." she breathes through her nose, encouraging him. He leans his head back as he shoots spurts inside her, making little thrusts. As he stops panting, she eases off of him. They embrace with her still lying on top of him and kiss. Felicity pauses for a moment, props up a little, and studies his face, running her finger over his features..

"Now that's what I call 'making _love'_!" Oliver says proudly, looking deep into her eyes.

Felicity tries to keep from giggling at him and says, "Oh, yeah? You think you're God's gift to women? Hmmm, I...wonder...what...or...or... _who_... _'Ginger'_ is doing right now?" Tears come from her eyes as she starts laughing. Oliver shoots a pouty sad face at her. She finally regains control and sweetly says, "Don't worry, my love. You can't be replaced by her. She doesn't have all of the right equipment to keep me satisfied!" She reaches down and pats his cock.

"It's going to be a very interesting week, isn't it?" she says, nodding her head. "Let's get cleaned up and dressed for bed. I don't want you wandering off through the train 'au naturel' and getting into trouble."

Once they are back in bed, Oliver wraps around her, the gentle motion of the train and the warmth of his body lulls Felicity to sleep in no time.

\--

“Help! Help me! Where...help!” Oliver awakens to Felicity thrashing around and crying. He gently strokes her cheek and softly tries to calm her, “shhh. I’ve got you. Wake up...wake up. Fe-li-ci-ty...Baby…” Felicity opens her eyes and slows her breathing. The soothing warmth of Oliver holding her settles her down.

“What’s wrong? You must have been having a nightmare.” She turns and presses her forehead against his. “It happens sometimes. I feel trapped and lonely. I...I don’t know where I am, but I can’t move and I can only get blurry glimpses. They won’t let me go.” Tears are still flowing from her eyes. Oliver reaches for some tissue and gently dabs her cheeks. “Shhhhh. You’re safe here with me. Nobody is going to hurt you. Look at me.”

Felicity can see his face dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the window. She can see the love and concern in his face. She gets closer to kiss him to know he’s really there. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand them. It’s just when I am in one, it’s so scary. I’m better now.” She wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles against his shoulder. After a few minutes of his rubbing her back gently, she settles back to sleep.

 

**********

 

Felicity is standing in line at the convention center to register when she hears two squealing voices behind her. She turns and glances around until...there they are! Iris and Cait are running up to her. They do a group hug and start chatting away.

"What are you doing here, girl?" says Cait.

"I got promoted last week! I'm the new senior manager over IT at Queen Consolidated." Felicity tells them excitedly.

"Congratulations!" they cheer and applaud. They give each other fist bumps.

"Why didn't you text or call us?" Iris asks. “Oh! Can I get some photos and write a little something for the ‘Picture News’?”

"Wait a minute, where is he, Felicity?" Cait asks.

"We have got to see this boyfriend of yours!"

"Some lucky guy finally got to you. That's great." Barry walks up to her and gives her a hug. She gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Oh...yes...uhmmm...Oliver is… already busy with meetings. I can't take him anywhere without somebody wanting to talk with him. I'm going to get with him for lunch," Felicity says.

"You have got to get lunch with us at this new Italian place called ‘Demos’ around the corner. 11:45. Please?" Cait pleads.

"I'll text him and get him to meet us there. I have missed all of you so much!" Felicity says.

"Next in line?" the registration clerk calls out.

"Oh! That's me. See you later inside?" she says.

"Sure. Star Labs is down the center aisle then turn left," Cait directs her. "Let's all plan to go out tonight."

"Mother Hen! You've been around Iris alone too much!" Felicity laughs and turns to register.

"Bye!" the group waves and heads to the entrance.

As soon as she is signed in, she clips on her badge, and then grabs her phone and texts Oliver:

 **FS:** Operation Panty Drop delayed due to other plans. Meet us at 'Demo's at 11:45.

 **OQ:** OK. Got it. See U there.

Felicity heads for the Star Labs booth inside.

\--

The hostess has just seated the group and is taking drink orders when Felicity sees Oliver come in the door.

"There he is now!" Felicity waves at Oliver as he comes into the restaurant.

"Ooooo. Hottie alert!" Iris teases.

"I gotta get me one of _those_!" Cait says. "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Barry slides from his seat in the booth next to Felicity to greet him. "Barry Allen, nice to meet you, Mister Queen."

"Call me Oliver, Larry," he says as he shakes his hand then slides in next to Felicity.

"Psst! Oliver! His name is _Barry_!" she whispers in his ear. "Everyone, meet my Oliver friend...ah...boyfriend, Oliver Queen."

Everyone smiles and waves.

"Oliver, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and of course, Barry Allen."

"It's so nice to finally meet Felicity's good friends! Please come visit us anytime when you’re out our way. Felicity, I have only one hour for lunch, sorry."

The server approaches and says "Don't worry sir; we pride ourselves on quick and friendly service. One check or separate?"

"I've got it. Everyone go ahead and order," says Oliver.

\--

The group is just finishing up their meals and chatting over coffee when the alert goes off on Oliver's phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet all of you."

"We're going out tonight together at 8:00. Can you come, please?" Cait asks him.

"Yes. Felicity, send me the address and I'll meet you there. Bye!" He says as he gives her a quick kiss then leaves.

"Damn, girl. He better be puttin' a ring on it soon!" Iris exclaims.

"How in the world did you ever tame _him_ , Felicity? I know you're both hot and smart, but ho-lee shit!" Cait says.

"Guys, he is not like that at all anymore. Somehow, he chose me. I didn't know what to think at first, but he is kind and gentle and..." Felicity leans in toward the group, "...all... _mine_!"

"Wooo!" Iris and Cait tease.

"Guys, we need to get back. See you tonight, Felicity." Barry says as she reaches over and kisses his cheek.

 

**********

Iris, Cait, and Barry are all dressed for party time. Felicity sees them standing under the hotel’s canopy.

"That's them, over there on your left." Felicity directs the limo driver toward the group.

The hotel doorman opens the car door and helps the ladies get seated.

"Wow! Is it just me or did it say 'Greyhound' on the side of this thing?" Iris says.

"Driver, take us to the Odyssey on Fifth Street, please," Cait requests.

\--

When they arrive, the driver stops at the valet stand, and one of the guest service hosts opens the door. As Felicity exits the limo, she says, "Queen, VIP, party of five." The host motions to the VIP doorman as they walk inside. "Follow me, please," says the hostess.

The large building has what looks like skyboxes at a stadium circling above the dance floor and bar below. As they take their seats, the host comes in. "Ms. Queen? Do you know Tommy Merlyn?"

"Oh! Yes, Tommy is a good friend of my boyfriend, Oliver Queen. Uhmmm, no...I'm...not 'Queen' _yet_. Anyway. I'm Felicity Smoak, that's Iris West, Caitlin Snow, and Barry Allen. Mr. Queen will be joining us later."

"May I start you off with some drinks? First round is on the house!"

As the host steps out with their orders, Oliver steps in and sits next to Felicity, giving her a kiss.

"Good evening, all. Sorry, but I got held up for a bit. Did they get your orders?"

"Yes. We are all set. How about you?"

"Oh, I caught the host on his way out. I'm good. Listen everybody, I'm getting the tab for everyone tonight, and the limo will take us all back, so have a fun time," Oliver says.

"Par-ty!" Cait and Iris shout together.

Once their drinks are delivered and enjoyed, Cait and Iris take Barry with them to the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry about OPD, Sweetie." Felicity says with a sad face and pouts.

"O...P...oh! _That_! Don't worry; I'll let you make it up to me later," Oliver smirks.

"Yeah. You're gonna get it _later_. That, I promise you!" she says in the darkness alone with him. She gets up and sits in his lap and makes out with him. Her dress isn't _too_ _short_ , but he doesn't have any problem finding what he is searching for. He teases her inner thighs gently as she opens her lips to let him in for a deep kiss.

When they pause, he whispers in her ear, "Well, I figure you want a little something right now."

He is able to work his hand down further and slips his thumb under her thong to the right spot. She has to bite her lower lip to keep quiet as he begins to tease her. She puts her hands on the back of his head and locks him in a kiss as she begins to tingle a bit. When the music stops he moves his hand back out. Felicity slides back to her seat and grabs her phone.

 **FS:** Do you want to fuck me _now_ , or _wait_ until we get back?

 **OQ:** I'll bet you can't wait that long now

 **FS:** You know what happens when you make me wait!

 **OQ:** You brought _that_ with you? Here? You wouldn't _dare_!

 **FS:** I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere.

 **OQ:** Oh, you know I wouldn't miss _that_.

Felicity comes back and sits almost touching Oliver with her legs crossed. She hands him a small remote control.

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "How _bad_ do you want it?"

She turns and whispers back anxiously, "What do you _think_?"

When the next song starts, he switches the device on and moves the slider to "2".

Felicity sighs as the little egg vibrator starts to buzz inside her. She can feel herself getting flushed with desire.

 _So,_ _you_ _think_ _you_ _can_ _handle_ _that?_ _Let's_ _try_ _"4"._

Felicity has to grip the seat cushion as she starts to get hot and bothered. She has to strain to not let her face show what is happening to her.

 _Hmmm._ _Should_ _I_ _slow_ _cook_ _you,_ _or_ _set_ _you_ _on_ _fire?_ _Let's_ _try_ _"7"_.

Felicity fights the effects on her face and body as she begins to tingle. She grips harder and bites her lower lip. It's no use, she grabs him in a tight hug and kisses him to suppress what is about to happen. As their tongues entwine, her body begins to squirm against her wishes as the waves of orgasm take over. He holds her steady as she cums sitting on his lap. She nods her head for him to shut it off, and then leans her head on his shoulder as she pants softly in his arms, looking deep into his eyes and silently saying "Thank You" with her glossy red lips.

Moments later, the trio returns from the dance floor with the host right behind them.

"Another round for everyone?" Oliver nods.

"Whew! That got me all worked up!" Iris says, fanning herself.

Felicity and Oliver look at each other and smile.

"So, did you find anyone?" Cait asks.

"I'm not looking tonight, but, if a hottie was to just _fall_ _in_ _my_ _lap_..."

Felicity looks up at Oliver with a wicked grin and starts laughing with tears starting to flow.

"Uhmmm, Felicity, do you need to come with me?" Cait asks.

She finally stops laughing and nods her head as she stands up and follows, holding Cait's hand.

\--

"It appears that you are enjoying _yourself_ tonight." Cait says when they are alone in the ladies' room.

"Oh, I'm doing _great_!" she says, slightly tipsy from the mixture of alcohol and orgasm.

Both touch up their faces and hair before they head back.

\--

"It's getting late, so we're going to slow things down for a while for all of you lovers out there," the DJ announces.

Felicity looks at Oliver, pleading with her eyes. He takes her by the hand and leads her down to one of the spotlights. "True" by Spandau Ballet is playing. They embrace and dance slowly as she leans her head on his shoulder. Her soft petite warm body next to him makes him feel like he is holding an angel in his arms. He leans down and kisses her forehead, whispering, "I love you, Felicity Smoak, for _always_." She gives him a little squeeze for her answer. "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles plays next as they soar together in their own little world.

When they return to the box, everyone is ready to go back. They all have another long day ahead. Oliver texts the limo.

 **OQ:** We are ready now.

 **LD:** Be there in five minutes.

 

**********

 

Despite the room darkening drapes, just enough sunlight leaks in and hits Oliver's face. He moves over a bit, causing the naked blonde cuddled up in his arms to stir. She sighs and blinks her eyes, then turns and faces him.

"Hey, you. I had a dreamy night. I dreamed that we made sweet, slow passionate love together."

They turn onto their sides, shift so their faces are close together, and kiss as he holds her to him.

Oliver gazes into her eyes, then frowns as he tries to remember, "That's strange. It’s not the dream I had."

"No?" she says, disappointed. “Tell me what happened.”

He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her gently. "I dreamed that the most beautiful angel fell from the sky into my arms and I fell in love with her."

"Yeah?" she smiles. The sensation of their bare skin touching feels soothing.

He leans his head so their foreheads touch."Yeah. She fell in love with me too."

"Really?" she says, sounding unconvinced.

"Oh, it was so real. I remember exactly how she felt in my arms, how her kisses were so sweet, how beautiful her eyes were when she looked at me. I'm sorry."

She leans her head back to study his face, then pouts. "Sorry? Why?"

"That beautiful angel whispered in my ear that she wanted to stay down here on Earth with me forever. I couldn't resist her any longer. I promised that I would follow her forever, love her forever, and never let her go."

"Wow. What a beautiful story." she says as her eyes begin to tear up.

"I couldn't help myself. We made sweet love for what seemed like forever. I never had an Earth woman do that to me before." He reaches his finger to her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"You know what? I hear that the only way for a man to keep an angel is to love her every day, showering her with sweet hugs and kisses. Do you think you can do that with her?" She smiles and her wet eyes twinkle. She runs her finger around his cheek.

"I know that I can with _you_ , Fe-li-ci-ty. I knew you were an angel the first time I saw you."

They come together in a deep, long kiss. When they pause, he places his hand on her cheek.

"Felicity, do you believe that dreams come true? And that love can be forever?"

She smiles, then closes her eyes and nods her head.

"Soon, my love, very soon, that dream will be real." He kisses her forehead.

She moves to whisper in his ear, “I love you, Oliver.”

The alarm starts to beep. Oliver reaches over to press the “snooze” button.

“Let’s see what we can do in 15 minutes,” he says with a naughty grin.

Felicity’s face brightens with her eyes wide open as she giggles. “Oh, a quickie? I’m in!”

They shift around into position where he can enter her. He goes in deep.

She moans and says, “You’re in, too!”

 

**********

 

After days of meetings, product presentations, working lunches, and glorious evenings, it is time to go home. Felicity gives all of her friends a big hug, inviting them to come visit soon. Oliver calls the limo to take him and Felicity to the train station. It is another night train, but Oliver has changed his ticket to be with Felicity. The porter loads their bags and closes the door behind him.

Felicity looks at Oliver with her mischievous smile and says, "’Green Eggs and Ham’ again?”

"As sure as my name is 'Sam-I-Am', ma'am," he replies.

"Race you to the lounge car!"

"Hey, you remember what happened the last time you almost fell on the train. I'm not taking any chances that "Ginger" is on here again. Walk slow, Missy! And watch your step. Let's go!" he swats her on her ass, then holds her hand as they walk back to the lounge.

\--

"Star City! Star City next stop!" the conductor announces.

Felicity turns and looks back over her shoulder at the bed. She will never forget _this_ trip!

"Oliver? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Would you buy me a train someday if I marry you?"

"We'll see, Sweetie. Some day." he lifts her up to him for a loving kiss.

The train backs into the station and stops. The conductor helps them both across to the platform.

 

**********

 

Two weeks later, Felicity is wrapping up on Friday. Her work area is a mess and manuals are scattered around on her desk. She picks up the phone and dials.

“Hey, Jenny? I’m going to be in training next week and won’t be here. Can you take over, tag repairs and set them on the shelf for me?”

“Sure thing. Have fun this weekend!” Jenny replies.

“Thanks. You too!” She hangs up, grabs her attaché, and heads to the elevator to meet Oliver in the lobby.

\--

Felicity enjoyed her management training week, occasionally getting some advice from Oliver and Walter. She ends up with a pile of manuals and lots of notes she took. Training had dismissed at 2 PM on Friday, so she wrestles the collection and heads to her office to put everything away.

When she gets back to her desk, everything is gone or packed up.

"Jenny? What happened?"

"Oh, you haven't been to your new office upstairs yet?"

"No, I was in training all week. They kept us really busy. Wait...uhmmm...new office?"

"I'll escort you to your new office, Ms. Smoak." Oliver had waited just around the corner to surprise her. “Here, I’ll take that load for you.” He tucks everything under one arm.

"Oh! Please do, Mr. Queen," she says as she takes his other arm. They walk to the elevators.

She presses the elevator call button. “Where are we going?”

“Twenty-first floor,” he replies as the doors close.

"I had them decorate according to your style. The wallpaper is called "Egg Green", and there are various pictures of trains on the wall. Ow!" he chuckles when she swats him on the ass.

"Surely you're not serious?"

"Yes, I am. And don't call me 'Shirley'!" he teases her.

"You just wait until I get you alone for five minutes!" she pretends to growl.

“Unfortunately, the elevator ride isn’t that long,” he teases her as the doors open. They walk across the atrium to the other side.

"Here you are," Oliver says as they enter her freshly decorated corner office. She gasps when she sees the view from the floor to ceiling window.

Felicity is speechless. She has a nice desk, but even better, she has three large consoles in a semicircle with big monitors. A doorway leads to a spacious repair and testing area with everything neatly laid out. Her manuals are neatly arranged in a bookcase, and everything needing repair or testing is placed on shelves.

Her diplomas and other important certificates are neatly framed on the wall. A mahogany name plate with her name and title in real gold is on her desk next to her MIT coffee mug. On the shelf behind her desk is a Lionel passenger train with a locomotive, a double-decker sleeper, and a lounge car, all in a clear acrylic case.

"Will that do until I can get you a real one?" he teases as he sets her things down on her desk.

She stands up on her toes with her hands around his head and pulls him to her for a kiss.

"Does that answer part of your question? You can 'fill me in' later." she says with a wink.

"Good. I'll leave you to get settled. I have a working lunch today, so I'll come by here to pick you up after work?"

“Yes. I’ll text you when I’m finished here. It might be late because I don’t want to leave! This is such a big surprise!” she says as she begins to put her things away.

Jenny had followed them and pitched in to help.

 


	6. Happily Ever After is just a fairy tale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver asks Felicity a serious question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our amazing beta Jesse and to Victoria our artist. These are two talented ladies.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

Thursday came around, and Felicity was wanting some time away and alone with Oliver again. Both of them had been busy the past two months and neither of them had taken a day off so far this year, and reports of the weather at the beach coming in from Coast City were getting irresistible. Friday afternoon after work, they load their bags into the car and head out, hoping to find a little inn on the way.

\--

The view from the Coast Highway is gorgeous as the sun gets lower and reflects off the ocean. The drive has been enjoyable this beautiful sunny day under a clear, blue sky.

Felicity sighs as she looks out the window. She lowers the tinted glass to enjoy the warm evening air and feel the Sun on her face. After a few minutes, she raises the glass and turns to him.

“I can’t imagine a more wonderful day being here with you.”

Oliver smiles and glances at her as he gently rubs her knee. “Don’t make your mind up about that too soon.”

 

When they get just outside of Coast City, Oliver turns down a road that leads out to an isolated overlook above the ocean. The sun is just about to set. They get out and walk over to the bench by the fence. They sit quietly, with their arms around each other's shoulders and holding hands, feeling the warm breeze and listening to the crashing waves below. As soon as the last sliver of the Sun is gone, Oliver stands up, facing Felicity. He gets down on one knee. Felicity is overwhelmed with loving emotion as happy tears stream down her cheeks. Oliver begins to speak.

 

"Before I met you, I had my life planned out once I grew up. A wife, a family, all surrounded by a loving home in a beautiful place. You came along and, before I knew it, the young playboy was ready to be the kind of man he was meant to be. Felicity, my whole world changed because of you. I not only love you with all of my heart, I know beyond a doubt that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life."

 

Oliver reaches into his jacket pocket and brings out a small ring box. When he opens it, the large diamond surrounded by smaller stones is dazzling in the fading light. "Oliver! Oh..." she takes a deep breath as she covers her open mouth with her hand.

 

"Felicity Megan Smoak, will you come with me on the rest of my journey as my love, my always, and most of all, my wife? Will you marry me?"

 

Felicity's face is a beautiful vision in the orange light as she leans forward and with a nod of her head, softly says, "Yes! Oh, yes, I will marry you, Oliver Jonas Queen!" She extends her left hand to him and starts to cry softly.

 

He takes her hand in his and gently slides the ring onto her finger. "This ring was worn by my grandmother for every day of her 76 years of marriage, continuing until she left us. May it bless you also with a long and wonderful life from this day forward."

 

They both rise slowly to stand together. They reach for each other and embrace, ending in a long, deep, epic kiss.

 

"I love you with all of my heart, too." Felicity says as they separate a bit, still touching their foreheads together. Oliver uses his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. They lean back as twilight falls, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Felicity places her hand on the back of his head and pulls him toward her for one more long kiss, her eyes twinkling in the last ray of light.

"Uhmmm, Oliver?"

"Yes, my love?"

“I was hoping for tonight to be special for us, and I hoped you would propose some day, but all of this together is amazing. Let’s find a place to celebrate.”

Oliver smiles as he sweeps his fiancée up in his arms and carries her to the car. Once she is seated, he closes the door and gets in on the other side. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. When he pauses, she looks deep into his eyes and smiles.

"You know what, Oliver?" she says in a playful giggle.

"What is that, my love?"

"I saw some steps that lead down to a little beach below here."

"Did you pack a swimsuit?"

She slowly shakes her head "no" and laughs.

"You mean, you want to...?"

She begins to undress herself. He starts to reach for her, but she pushes him away, shaking her head, and says softly, "You just get yourself ready." Once they both are stripped down, she kisses him quickly.

"Race you to the water!" she says as she opens her door and runs to the stairs.

\--

After drying off with the fluffy beach towels, they get dressed. Back in the car, Oliver drives back out to the highway and continues toward Coast City.

Felicity runs a search on her phone for seaside inns. "This one looks nice, the rooms have a view of the beach. It's seven miles down on the right. The Sea Gull Inn. They show they have rooms and cabins available."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get a cabin, it's more _private_."

"Yes, even the mighty waves of the ocean aren't going to drown us out tonight!" she says excitedly as she looks at the ocean and sky. “I have a special surprise for you, too!”

Moments later, they see the sign pointing the way down the road to the inn. Oliver turns off and drives to the parking lot and stops near the office door. Felicity rolls down her window to listen to the crashing waves.

"Okay, wait here and I'll sign us in and get keys."

Felicity looks at the ring on her hand. _I_ _was_ _beginning_ _to_ _think_ _that_ _this_ _day_ _would_ _never_ _come_ _for_ _a_ _girl_ _like_ _me_.

Oliver returns, "We have the cabin out on the point, away from everyone else. There is no TV. I got a bottle of champagne, already chilled for us."

"We'll have to find something to keep us entertained with no TV," she pouts.

He leans over and kisses her. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

\--

The cabin is small and cozy. It had been built in the 1920s from logs cut not far away on the coastal hill. Wood has been set next to the fireplace and an overstuffed couch faces it. The obligatory bear skin rug is spread out between them. It's like a scene from a movie.

"'Bare skin' on a 'bear skin' by the fire. I've always wanted to try that!" Felicity chuckles as Oliver brings everything inside. As soon as everything is ready, Felicity and Oliver kiss.

Felicity looks through the back door outside. There are two big chairs facing the ocean. The moon reflects off the water.

“Oliver? Come join me outside.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he responds.

She sits down and takes it all in. The breeze off the water, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. In the distance she can see a ship heading out to sea. She hears the birds calling out. She holds her hand up and is mesmerized by the sparkling of the diamond and the smaller stones around it in the moonlight. She closes her eyes and sighs softly, imagining scenes of their upcoming wedding day. She see Oliver’s face looking at her lovingly as he says, “I do.” She says softly, “I do” in response and tears begin to fall as she is swept up in bliss.

“You do?” Oliver whispers in her ear as he kisses the nape of her neck. He wraps his warm arms around her as he stands behind the chair, enjoying the view and her beautiful face in the moonlight.

She gets up and pats the chair for him to sit. Once he is settled, she eases into his lap with her arms around his neck. She leans back so she can see his face. He has never looked so relaxed and happy.

“I do want to be your wife so much. I love you, Oliver.” She leans into him and gives him a long, loving kiss as she begins to weep softly. “Tell me that it’s really happening?”

He kisses her cheek, hugs her tight, then whispers in her ear, “How real does _this_ feel to you?” He leans back and watches her face for a moment. He touches her lips with his finger and smiles. “I know I feel _real love_ when I am with you.”

She nods, kisses him, then stands up and takes his hand in hers. “Come be with me.” He stands, then follows as she leads him to the door. He picks her up and carries her inside, gently dropping her onto the bed. He leans over her and kisses her gently.

He joins her on the bed and they make out as they lay together.

\--

"You get the fires going while I slip into something," She says seductively as she gets up.

"Fires?"

"The fireplace and yourself!" she winks and disappears into the bathroom.

Oliver gets the fire going, puts the champagne in the ice bucket, then undresses. He puts on his best black silk boxers and gets in bed while he waits.

\--

Felicity emerges slowly from the bathroom. Her hair is curled and down around her shoulders. She has redone her makeup and eyes in a simplified "Black Swan" style, the colors enhancing her blue eyes beautifully. Her lipstick is glossy bright red, matching her fingernails and toenails. She wears red heart earrings. The red and black corset hugs all of her curves perfectly and lifts her breasts to where they nearly spill out. Red glitter enhances her décolletage. A red garter belt holds her black fishnet stockings up. She has a red thong on that ties at the sides. She strolls slowly on red stilettos trimmed in black. Long black full length gloves finish the outfit.

Oliver's eyes nearly jump out of his head at the sight of her. He is stunned speechless.

"I know you think of me as your 'angel', but I've been saving this for a while when I want to get a little 'devilish'. Okay with you?"

Oliver throws off the covers and walks over to her and they kiss each other soulfully. "I don't know exactly what it is about you, but I want to be your love prisoner," he pleads with her.

"That's a wish that I am happy to grant to you, my love." Felicity lies on the couch in a sexy pose, and then uses her index finger to invite him to join her. She is almost too beautiful to touch.

Oliver lies down with her and places his hands on her ass as he pulls her to him. The tightness of the corset makes her breasts heave with every breath. He leans in and begins to caress her exposed cleavage, first with kisses, then with his tongue. She sighs with pleasure as he moves up to her neck and ears. He finds the tied ends of her thong and removes it. She shifts and spreads her legs for him. He massages her clit with his thumb as he continues to kiss her erogenous spots from her shoulders up. Felicity moans with pleasure as she softly pants.

Oliver moves down and caresses her inner thighs, causing her loins to flush with desire. The first touch of the tip of her now swollen clit nearly sends her into orbit as she cries out. "Yes! Eat me. Lick me. Kiss...me!" She fondles herself as her nerves send little shocks through her. Her back arches when he eases his fingers into her soaking wet opening. Sighing and moaning as she writhes in ecstasy, she begins to feel herself about to cum. "Oooooo...oooooo...yeah...yeah...more...yeah...almost...AAAAAAHAAAHHH!" she loses control and lets her body go with it. Her arms and legs go numb as she slows down her panting. "Kiss meeeee...Oh! Kiss...meeeeee...oooooo!"

He changes position and holds her head in his hands as they kiss for what seems like hours.

Felicity reaches down and can feel he is ready, so she gets off the couch and positions herself on all fours, gripping the bear head in her arms. "AAAHHHH!" she exclaims as he eases all the way into her. He slaps both of her ass cheeks, then begins to thrust into her, slowly at first, then going deeper and faster as she moans, pants, and begs for it. "Oh yeah...Oh...yeah!...uh huh...uh huh...ooooooooo...yeah!" He feels himself getting close, so he adjusts a little, and then grabs her ass cheeks as he releases inside her. He continues to move slowly as he eases down. When he pulls out, Felicity rolls onto her back, propping her head on the bear head. She opens her arms for him to hug and kiss her, the nearby fire warming her. She touches her finger to the tip of his nose, smiles, and searches his face in the light from the fire with her eyes. "Is the champagne ready now?" she asks. "Because that was fucking AWESOME and deserves a _toast_!"

"How about awesome fucking?" he teases.

"Just pour the champagne before you hurt yourself trying to pat yourself on the back! That's my job now, Mr. Fiancé." She giggles as she playfully pats him on the head.

Felicity gets up and sits on the couch. She reaches for the nearby blanket and wraps herself in it. The warmth from the fire and the flickering flames gives her a soothing feeling.

Oliver sits on the couch with her as he hands her flute to her. She places the blanket around the two of them.

"Cheers to you, Oliver!"

"Cheers to you, Felicity!"

They clink their flutes together and begin to sip.

They make out as the flames dim.

\--

"It's getting late. Are you ready for bed?" she says with a sexy wink.

"Well, I'm not sleepy yet." he replies.

She gently swats his arm and teases, "Who is _sleeping_ in this cabin tonight?"

"You're right. No TV."

Felicity gets up and says mirthfully, "Watch this. It'll change your 'channel'."

She slowly starts to striptease for him, making the most of every little move. As the last piece of her outfit hits the floor, he is beginning to rise again. She sits on his lap and kisses him slowly. Suddenly she pulls back. "Race you to the bed!" she shouts as she tries to get up, but she can't move because he is holding her by her waist. He pulls her back on his lap and hugs her to him from behind.

“Hey, not so fast! Let’s slow down for a little while,” he whispers as he kisses her long and gently.

She pulls the blanket over them and relaxes as they cuddle and watch the fire together.

"More champagne?"

"Fill me up!" she says with a smile.

They kiss and cuddle as the fire burns down to glowing coals.

\--

“Oliver, I’m ready for bed,” she says softly as she kisses the back of his hand.

“Funny, you don’t seem sleepy or tired?” he replies.

“I’m...not...sleepy,” she says with a wink.

“Okay, no racing this time,” he says as he lifts her still wrapped in the blanket.

“Yeah, Baby, ‘unwrap me’,” she says as he carries her over and gently drops her on the bed again.

\--

Still tingling from their slow and gentle lovemaking, Felicity rolls onto her side facing Oliver. “That was amazing. You are so wonderful when we take it slow and sweet.” She holds the ring out and says, “I will cherish this night together forever.” She sighs deeply, then kisses him long and deep. As she pulls back, she says, “Now I’m sleepy. Will I be your angel in your dreams again tonight?”

He caresses her cheek with his hand, locks eyes with her, and says, “I wouldn’t dream of dreaming without you being with me.”

She gets up to get ready to sleep, returning in her usual sleep shorts and tee shirt. He takes his turn, returning in his silk boxers. He hugs her curled up body as he pulls the covers over them. He kisses the nape of her neck, and then turns off the light. The soothing sounds of the surf lulls them both to sleep in a few minutes.

**********

“No! No! NO! Stop!” Felicity is tossing and turning, like she is struggling to free herself. “Let me out! Please! I don’t like it in here! Who are you?”

“Felicity. Felicity. I’ve got you. Wake up, Baby. You’re safe. You’re with me.” Oliver hugs her to him and she calms down. “Fe-li-ci-ty, you were having a nightmare again.”

“I...I...was in something. Trapped. Inside. These strange people with masks were touching me. Everywhere. Every...where. It was so creepy!” Tears run down her fearful face.

“No. You are right here with me in my arms. Safe and warm. Nobody will hurt you as long as you are with me.” Oliver gently strokes her hair as they lock eyes. “Go back to sleep my love.” He kisses her forehead, then gently moves to her lips, softly calming her. She snuggles to him with her head on his shoulder and soon her body is relaxed as she returns to sleep. He can’t help wondering why she has these nightmares. One thing’s for certain. No more scary movies before bedtime!

 

**********

Felicity was reaching for the cabin’s doorknob when Oliver caught her from behind and held her back. “Hey! No fair, I was winning!” she giggled as she tried to catch her breath.

“No, you cheated! You took a shortcut!” Oliver panted as he held her from behind, his strong arms holding her firmly around her waist.

“Oh? So, Mr. Referee, what’s the penalty?” she said as he spun her around to face him.

He did his best not to laugh as he gave her a stern look, “Fifteen yard penalty and replay, or you have to kiss me.”

“Why do you always make it so hard for me to decide?” she said as she turned and started to pace off the distance.

“Oh no you don’t! Referee’s discretion. I want the kiss!” he tried to growl, but ended up laughing at her cute pout.

“Okay, but you gotta catch me first!” She quickly turned and shot by him, grabbed the doorknob, got inside and locked him out. She pulled back the door curtain and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey! After that run on the beach I need to shower before breakfast.” Oliver pounded on the door in mock desperation.

“No, me first. I won. Besides, it might get crowded in there with both of us. You wait out here.” She teased him and began to strip down where he could see her through the door window.

“Aw, come on, Baby. I really need to get in there,” he pleaded as her running shorts and panties fell to the floor.

“Alright. You have to count to fifty after I unlock the door.” She turns the lock, then heads for the bathroom.

“...45...46...47...48...49...50! Ready or not, I’m coming in!” he yanks the door open then slams it shut and locks it.

Felicity already has the water adjusted and is about to step in when he catches her and sweeps her up in his arms. “Okay. I caught you! Now, where’s my kiss?” She pulls his head toward her and kisses him long and deep, then leans her head back.

“Does that pay my penalty?” she says with a wink. “Now put me down, undress and get in here.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

\--

The front door of the cabin opens out to the parking space. The driveway winds toward the old log lodge building. Oliver spots a boardwalk that crosses the water and goes to the back door of the kitchen. As they approach the door, they hear a loud, frustrated man’s voice. Apparently, the eggs, bacon, and sausage have a questionable ancestry. They take a careful peek inside the big kitchen. A tall, lanky man is alone in there. Oliver recognized him as the innkeeper from last night when he registered.

The innkeeper was doing his best not to burn everyone's breakfast. Oliver stepped inside through the open kitchen door. "Everything going okay here?" Bowls, pots, and pans were scattered around haphazardly. The remains of a few eggs laid on the floor near the stove.

"I'm sorry about all of this. My wife had to go see about her sister. She had an accident in the fog last night and is in the hospital."

"Sorry to hear that. Can I give you a hand?"

"Yeah, he is the king of breakfast," Felicity says.

"Yes. I really appreciate it..."

"...call me Oliver. This is my fiancée, Felicity."

"So nice to meet you! Henry Miller. I was a cook back when I was in the Navy, but we are really busy this morning. I’m not used to doing this solo. The recipes are in that folder and the orders are on the wheel."

"No problem. I've got this. You can go and tend to the tables." Oliver rearranges things and looks at the orders hanging from the wheel.

"I'm going to call mom while you do that." Felicity pulls her phone from her pocket and looks for a place to sit outside.

"Tell her 'hi' for me!" he replies as he cracks some eggs into a bowl and scrambles them.

\--

"Felicity? Is everything alright Baby?" Donna was a little drowsy from working late last night.

"Mom? Are you sitting down?" Felicity was so giddy.

"I just woke up. Talk to me while I turn on the coffee maker."

"Mom...last...last...night...Oliver...he...he _asked_ me! Can you believe it?" she’s so excited she can hardly talk.

"Asked you where, Sweetie? Is that the ocean I hear?" Donna said with a yawn.

"Not _where_ , mom. To...marry...him! We were by the ocean at sunset. It was so sweet and beautiful."

Felicity sends her pictures of the sunset and the ring on her finger.

"AAAAAAAA!" Donna screams as the pictures pop up. "You? _Engaged_? Oh, you cannot imagine how I have hoped and prayed for this! Congratulations! You and Oliver Queen!" Donna starts crying happy tears, which causes Felicity to start, too.

"Well, do you need me to come help? I have some vacation time coming."

"Not yet, mom. I'll Skype with you soon, okay?"

"Yes. I'll start looking around for ideas."

Oliver sets her plate on a table by the window and waves.

"Great! My breakfast is here, so I need to go now. We'll talk some more later when I get home tomorrow."

"I can't wait, Baby Girl. I am so happy for you both. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye mom! Love you too."

Oliver sits down at the table with his breakfast plate.

"Mom is so happy!" Felicity kisses him.

"I figured she would be. I'll call Thea after I eat."

"Oh! I need to call Iris, Cait, and Barry later!"

\--

"Ollie?"

"You're not driving, are you Thea?"

"Yeah...let me pull into this lot here. Are you okay?"

"She said _'yes'_!"

"OH! OLLIE! You and Felicity!?" Thea squeals excitedly. "I just knew it wouldn't be much longer. Congratulations! Was she surprised? Does she like the ring?"

"Yes to everything, Thea! I asked her at the overlook by the ocean just outside Coast City as the Sun set."

"Ooo. I hope you made pictures."

"Felicity did. I'll have her send them to you."

"Sounds like we need to get busy doing some planning!"

"I would appreciate you helping her."

"When will you be back?"

"Late afternoon tomorrow around 4:00."

"I can't wait to hug you both! Be safe on your trip. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. One of us will text you when we are close."

"Great. I'll be there. Give her my best wishes. Love you, Ollie. Bye."

"Love you, sis. Bye."

\--

After some much-needed rest, beach time, an enchanted candlelit dinner by the ocean, and some shopping, Oliver and Felicity head home. Felicity texts Thea to meet them as they enter Star City.

 

**********

 

Felicity unlocks the door since Oliver has his hands full with their bags. She reaches in and flips the light switch. Something feels...strange.

"SURPRISE!"

"OH! My! Thea! Tommy! Barry! Cait! Iris! MOM?" Felicity's mouth drops open as she covers her eyes with her hand. "What...uhmmm...why...Thea...somebody...help!"

Thea gives her a warm, welcoming hug. "Congratulations, Felicity! Ollie!"

She opens her eyes again and sees the decorations, hors d'oeuvres, smorgasbord, and big punch bowl. There is a bartender ready. Moira and Donna both come over for hugs and kisses.

"Let's see that thing, girlfriend!" Cait says as she gets everyone applauding.

She holds out her hand and starts to cry. A pair of warm arms gently wrap around her from behind as Oliver kisses her cheek. "Happy tears?" he whispers to her. She turns to him and stammers between sobs, "Very...very...happy, happy...tears!" she whispers back. They kiss, then Felicity turns back around as her friends and others come over to her. Everything else disappears as she feels the love surrounding her.

"Let me take your jacket and things for you." Thea reaches out to help.

Felicity walks over to Donna. "Mom? How did you get here?"

"Moira called yesterday and told me their jet was picking me up. We also went to Central City and brought your friends."

Felicity turns to Moira, hugs her, and says, "Thank you. This is so nice of you!"

"You are family already, Felicity. Welcome!"

"Okay, soon-to-be sister of mine, let's get you fed and make the rounds." Thea smiles as she takes her by the hand.

Oliver stands with Tommy at the bar, watching her. Tommy elbows Oliver in the ribs, shakes his head, and says, "Never in my wildest dreams did I think a tiny woman like her would rope, tie, and brand the infamous Ollie Queen! Congratulations, bro. Well done!" He raises his glass to Oliver's in celebration.

"Tommy. Never in a million years would I have believed it, either. There is definitely something unique about her. Like she came from somewhere else. I love her. I really, really love her."


	7. Will the real Felicity Smoak please stand up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding preparations begin, Felicity gets sick and winds up in the clinic again, Oliver and Felicity find out what is wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all the wonderful comments. Thank you to @victorapolicity for the wonderful art and @spaztronautwriter for the wonderful beta.

  
Image concept by puddintan3, artist @victoriapolicity

 

 

 

Donna, Moira, and Thea were masters of weddings.  They spent endless hours looking at flowers, dresses, and cakes. That would be perfectly fine, but they wanted Felicity to spend hours on these things also. Felicity was happy she was marrying Oliver, but why did it have to be so complicated?  Felicity’s phone dinged and she looked at a text from Thea.

 

**TQ:  What about this for the tables?**

 

A picture of vases with white roses and baby’s breath fills the screen. They are beautiful, but so were the other ten Thea sent her. Feeling a headache coming on, she wonders how brides make it to their actual wedding day. Why are there so many decisions? Didn’t they hire some planner for all of this?  Of course, Thea, Moira, and Donna seem to be giddy with joy picking out a flower arrangement so more power to them.  

 

**FS:  Beautiful. Is this what we are going with?**

**TQ:  Still deciding. I will send you a few more before we decide.**

 

Shaking her head, Felicity goes back to cleaning the porn off another computer. Why don’t these executives listen when she tells them porn causes viruses?  Since she has been promoted, she has had meetings galore so she is rarely hands on, but her staff is involved in a huge project so she has been helping and being hands on is so rewarding.  The feeling of getting into coding and servicing seems like such a blessing and break from flower arrangements.  

 

 

The next few weeks were busy with work and wedding preparations. If she sees one more vase of flowers, she will just scream. She wants to marry Oliver, but why does she have to go through all this to do it? That night she is snuggled into Oliver’s arms relaxing and watching a movie when the phone dings with a text message. Guess who? Thea.  

 

“Who is that, babe?” Oliver asks her as he runs his hand down her smooth skin.

 

“Your sister.”  She turns the phone to him so he can see the flowers on the screen.

 

“Nice?” He knows it is for the wedding, but why is his sister texting every few minutes with different flowers.

 

“Oliver, this is my whole day. More pictures of flowers, cake suggestions, tablecloths. I really can’t take it. Can’t I just be your wife without all of this?” Looking at him pleadingly, she bats her eyelashes.

 

Oliver laughs at the scene his fiancée portrays. The pout and distress in her eyes are all he needs to see.  Thea is enjoying the wedding preparations, but it is obvious Felicity is not.  

 

“I will talk to them.”  Looking down at her loving face, he kisses her nose.

 

“I don’t want to upset Moira and Thea.  I will be okay.”  Oliver’s look of pity and love puts a smile on her face.  Laying her head down on his chest, she feels thankful she has this amazing man.   Knowing how hard her mother, Moira, and Thea are working on this wedding makes her feel ashamed that she finds it tedious.  Why can’t she be a normal bride and love all this excitement of color schemes and picking the perfect color for the season?

 

“Let’s go to bed.  It looks like you will have another long day tomorrow deciding if blue, green or red is the best color scheme.”

 

Laughing at the look of absolute horror on Felicity’s face, Oliver picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.  He crawls up to kiss her.  Removing her flowing nightgown that she changed into before the movie, Oliver stares down at her. Looking at her beautiful body naked, except the locket she never takes off, is setting his blood on fire. Seeing the love and lust in her eyes makes Oliver’s heart burst.  How did he get so lucky to have this beautiful, smart woman agree to marry him?  He starts to rain kisses on her head, face and neck working his way down her body.  Although his lower body is anxious to be inside of her, his brain is telling him to take the time to kiss and touch every part of her body until she can’t stand it.  That is what he intends to do.  When he gets to her breasts and gently kisses them without sucking on the nipples, Felicity tries to push his head over them.  Instead of complying, Oliver takes both of her hands in one of his and places them over her head.  He then continues down her body ignoring the core and kissing down to her feet.  He takes her toe in his mouth and sucks.  Felicity is moaning and begging him, but he turns her over and repeats the action on her back.  The musty smell that is uniquely Felicity tells him how wet she is, but he continues his soft assault on her body.

 

Her legs have already spread out ready for release so he licks a stripe down her core as she cries out.  His tongue pushes into her, but not in the place she expects.  His tongue pushes into her puckered hole – in and out, in and out.   Knowing she is close, he stops and lets her cool down as he gently rubs her back.  Turning her over after seeing her relax his tongue finds her nipple and starts to lick and suck, first one and then the other as he alternates between them.  The flush on her skin tells him she is close and after he gives a slight love bite to each breast he stops again.  

 

“Oliver, please.  I need….I can’t…..please,” so turned on she can barely get any words out, Felicity is begging for release.

 

“I know, baby, but this will make your orgasm much stronger.  When you finally have your first orgasm, and I plan on giving you more than one, you will feel like you have never felt before.  Do you trust me?”  

 

Releasing her hands, Felicity puts them on top of his head.  After holding him against her chest for a minute, she picks up his hand, places both of hers inside his and puts them back over her head.  Showing her how much he values that simple expression of love, Oliver kisses her chest, brushing her locket to the side as he makes his way down to her core where he licks her and sticks his tongue inside her until he feels her close to her breaking point.

When he stops this time, he stands up and sheds his clothes.  His tongue is once again at her center licking and suddenly he pushes his finger inside her and curls it.  Felicity is already so wet and ready that she almost climaxed right then, but before she can, he pulls out and lets her calm down again.  Without warning, he pushes himself inside her and starts to thrust.  It doesn’t take long before she is crying out his name as she experiences the hardest orgasm she has ever had.  As promised, they make love several times during the night until they both fall into each other to sleep.

 

 

Oliver walks into the restaurant where he is having lunch with his mother, Donna, and Thea. The wedding is becoming too much for Felicity and he needs to make the others understand how this is affecting her. They’re all at the table when he arrives. Giving each of them a kiss, he sits down and they place their order.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the wedding,” Oliver plunges right in.  The looks of worry on each of their faces make him pause. Looking around at the other tables, he spots a couple holding hands.  A smile immediately comes to his face as he thinks of his Felicity.  “I know how much you are enjoying this and we both appreciate all you are doing. Felicity is really overwhelmed with all the details plus working.  I wonder if we can find a way to take some of the responsibility off her shoulders.”

 

“Of course, dear.  What can we do to make things easier for her?” Bless his mother who immediately sees the truth and starts looking for a solution.

 

“I am not sure, but seeing texts of different flower arrangements every ten minutes is making it hard for her to enjoy the wedding.  What can we do since you are all the experts and I am just the groom?”

Seeing smiles come to the faces of the women most important in both their lives makes Oliver happy.

 

“We could narrow the searches down, but that would mean we make decisions for Felicity.  I don’t want her to feel we are taking things over from her.” His sister has always had such a compassionate heart.

 

“No, that is a great idea.  Why don’t you guys find 2-3 final selections for the flowers, colors, etc. and then Felicity can make the final decision. Does that work for you?”

 

They all nod happily after getting a second reassurance that Felicity will be fine with that arrangement.

 

The rest of the lunch goes by quickly and Oliver is thrilled when he gets home and Felicity agrees wholeheartedly with the arrangement.  The smoothed-out wrinkles in her brow, the frown that turns to a smile and the relaxing of her shoulders show Oliver that he made the correct decision at lunch.

 

 

 

 

After weeks of flowers, colors, and dresses, the selection was finally made.   The bridesmaid dresses are a deep burgundy, sleeveless gown with a slit on the right side.  The halter top tied at the neck and the sleek design complements every girl in the wedding.  Caitlin, Iris, and Thea are all bridesmaids.  Since she did not want to choose one of her friends over the other, she asked them both if she could have Thea as the maid of honor and they both agreed immediately.   On the tables, there will be white lace runners with a flower arrangement of white and burgundy roses and carnations with baby’s breath arranged in a crystal vase with a white silk ribbon tied around it.  On a separate round table is where the wedding cake or cakes will be.  The cake has a bottom tier with a waterfall between the top three layers and the bottom.   White and burgundy flowers will decorate the top tier.  Four more cakes surround the main cakes.  Three of the one-tier cakes with a couple in a tux and a burgundy gown and the other was a two-tier cake with the bride and groom.  White and burgundy rose petals will decorate the table around the cakes.  The gardens at the Queen Mansion will be decorated with white pixie lights, round tables for guests and the main table for the bridal party.  A band will play and a dance floor area is available for dancing.  A white runner ran down the middle of the white padded chairs for the guests in front of the gazebo.  

 

The night before the wedding, Thea made Oliver and Felicity sleep in separate places.  Oliver said he could sleep in a different room, but Thea was having none of that.  She brought Felicity to the mansion while Oliver had to sleep in their bed feeling lonely without the warmth of his fiancée.  Felicity stays with Moira, Donna, and Thea at the mansion watching the final touches of the preparations for the grounds as she stands to wonder how she was so lucky in life.  

 

 

The next day was a busy one as Felicity was bathed, plucked, curled, pinned and generally pampered by the plethora of people Thea hired for them.  Someone did their nails and toes as someone else rubbed lotions all over their bodies.  They all had massages to relax, as Thea explained to her, and her eyebrows became perfect as they were waxed and plucked.  Her legs were waxed and her mother convinced her to have a bikini wax done “for Oliver, dear” that she swore she would never do again.  Robert was walking her down the aisle since she had no father and her mother refused to do it.  Donna said it was a tradition for the bride to have a father do it.  Robert spoke up and said he thought of Felicity as a daughter and after all the women cried as Robert comforted all six of them since Cait and Iris joined in as soon as the others started, Felicity agreed.

 

Oliver’s groomsmen, Carter Bowen and Max Fuller, were both friends from high school.  Both were young and rich like Oliver.  Tommy was his best man.  The groomsmen wore black tuxes with burgundy shirts with white ties.  Tommy has the same tux but his shirt was white and his tie was burgundy.  Oliver wore a black tux with white shirt and black tie.  Cait and Iris were looking at the men standing next to Oliver with glee.  As in the rehearsal, the girls walked down the aisle then it was her turn.  

 

Looking at Robert she asks anxiously, “Are you okay?”

 

Smiling down at her, he answers, “This is the best medicine I could ever ask for.  Don’t let me trip and I won’t let you trip, deal?”  Felicity smiled up at him.  The new treatment did seem to be helping.  The color was back in his face and he started to eat more so he had gained a few pounds.  

 

 

 

 

Oliver tries to stand still waiting for Felicity to come down the aisle.  In a short time, she will be his wife.  The wedding march starts and he turns to the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.  Felicity is dressed like an angel.  Her white gown is strapless showing off her slim neck and the tops of her breasts.  Her perfect figure is showcased and at the waist, the dress flows out.  Seeing her brings tears to his eyes especially holding on to his father’s arm.  Looking better than he has in months, Robert has a huge smile on his face.  As he hands her over to Oliver, his father gives him a wink and then goes to sit down next to Moira.  They decided on a traditional ceremony because Oliver was not sure he could get the words out of his mouth to write his own vows.  It would take a month for him to say all the things about this woman standing next to him.  Finally, the preacher tells him to kiss the bride and he is skipping down the aisle as Felicity laughs at his antics.

 

Later on at the reception, Caitlin catches the bouquet and Tommy the garter and Oliver and Felicity egg Tommy on as he pushes the garter higher and higher up Cait’s leg.  After cutting the cake, the first dance, the mother-son dance and what felt like a hundred other traditions that Donna insisted they had to do, Oliver was finally able to whisk his bride away to the jet that was taking them to a private beach in the Virgin Islands.

 

On the jet by themselves, they have some champagne and finger foods.  After reaching an altitude that the pilot assures them os safe, they stand up.  

 

“I need to change out of this dress.  As beautiful as it is, it is not great for travel.”  Before she can move toward the suitcase to find something else to put on, Oliver moves to stop her.

 

“I am going to take that dress off you, Felicity.  As the day went on, my desire to remove that dress from you myself grew.  Don’t take another step.  I am going to undress you.  No clothing is required for what I have in mind.”

 

Felicity feels herself heat up as she looks into his eyes which are now dark.  Standing still, she feels Oliver slowly pulling down the zipper of the dress.  He lifts her up off the dress, picking it up and laying it down before running his hands down her body.  As they celebrate their first time as husband and wife, the plane continues to their honeymoon island.

 

 

 

 

Life for the newlyweds was blissful.  They settle into their new lives with little effort.  The only thing that worries Oliver is the nightmares that Felicity has almost every night.   Felicity has been having nightmares since her accident, but they were occasional until recently.  Now she wakes up crying most nights as Oliver holds her tightly.  

 

“The same dream, baby?” Oliver inquires as she calms down from the nightmare.

 

“Yes, I am in a place not able to move, but I know everything that is going on.  Attached to machines, people are taking my blood and keeping records on me.  I am not able to move at all.  I feel fear, but my mouth will not move to tell someone how I feel.  I don’t understand why I keep having this same dream over and over.”

 

Looking at his wife’s face drained of color, Oliver continues to rub her back.  Climbing into his lap, Felicity begins to kiss him.  After one of these dreams, they always make love.  It grounds them both and assures Felicity that she can move.  They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms until morning.

 

 

The next morning, they talked about it and decided to have a baby.  They are settled financially and can give a child all they need.  They are happily married with lots of love to give.  Oliver wants to share his love by extending his family.  He knows Felicity will be a great mom.  She is so caring and loving.  There is a small doubt in his mind about his wife’s actions.  Sometimes he gets a feeling that she is not really with him and she is just going through the motions.  Really, this is just the normal fear that all couples have when they decide to have a family.  What would ever make him doubt, even for one minute, Felicity’s love and devotion?

 

“Felicity, do you think having a baby might be too much for you?  You have been at the clinic a few times, the wedding and the promotion.  I don’t want to push you.”  Oliver asks tentatively.

 

“No, Oliver.  I am fine.  I really want to start our family.   It is so sweet that you worry about me, but you don’t have to.”

 

Oliver agrees and pushes any doubts away.

 

 

 

 

On their year wedding anniversary, Oliver takes Felicity out to dinner to celebrate.  After dinner, they take a walk around the park and then go home and make love.  Felicity has been tracking her cycle and told him this is the best time for them to conceive.

 

The first few months after they made the decision that they wanted to expand their family, they happily took every opportunity to try to get pregnant.  At six months, Felicity was becoming more desperate.  Oliver tried everything to assure her that they just needed to let things happen naturally, but as time went by even he was starting to wonder.   Is it time for him to go to the doctor and get checked?  Maybe he has low sperm or something?  It is starting to seep into their sex life also.  Felicity is so determined to become pregnant that it almost seems like a job now instead of something exciting and happy.  Tonight is the night.  Oliver is feeling good about it.  No more chore.  No more desperation.  Tonight, the enjoyment was back.  The lust and anticipation was back and Oliver feels that they made their baby tonight.  Just a few weeks and they should know.

 

Three weeks later he comes home to find Felicity sobbing in the bathroom with a pregnancy test.  He does not even need to look at it to know it is negative.  His wife’s downtrodden demeanor, her tear stained eyes and the broken sobs coming out of her let him know.  

“Baby, it is okay.  I am going to make a doctor appointment to check to see if there is something wrong with my sperm count.  If worse comes to worse, we can adopt.”  Holding her in his arms as she cries, his heart breaks.

 

“Oliver, it is me.  Somehow, I know it is.  I don’t know why I know, but I do.  Something is very wrong with me and I don’t know what.”  Felicity tells him in an eerily calm voice with tears still streaming down her face.

 

 

 

 

Like a foretelling, Felicity’s prediction about Oliver being fine come true.  His sperm count, his organs, and his general health are fine.  The doctor said there is no reason for them to be having trouble getting pregnant, but suggests his wife get tested at her doctor’s office.  Felicity picks up the phone, calls the clinic and makes an appointment for tomorrow.  Oliver wants to go with her, but she refuses.  After almost getting into an argument, Felicity starts crying and Oliver concedes.  Felicity will go to the clinic alone.

 

The next day Oliver can hardly concentrate on work waiting for news.  Felicity said she would text him, but it is almost 3:00 and there is still no news.  The waiting and worrying have him drinking his umpteen cup of coffee and checking his phone.  When 5:00 comes and he still has not heard anything from his wife, Oliver decides to go home.  Opening the door, he sees a suitcase sitting there.

 

“Felicity, what is going on?” Did they find something at that clinic that was so bad Felicity had to be admitted?  The doubt that he had several weeks ago is now nagging at him with worry. Felicity walks out of the bedroom and avoids looking at him.  This is not good.

 

 

“Oliver, I found out it is my fault that we cannot have a baby.  I cannot have a baby.  I cannot have in vitro.  I am not going to be able to give you a child.  The doctor even told me he doubts we would be accepted as adoptive parents because of my injury.”  Listening to her inform him all this in a voice devoid of emotions while she fidgets with her hands and won’t look at him, Oliver decides.

 

Pulling her into his arms, Oliver kisses her head and lets her know he is not in agreement.

 

“Felicity, are you planning on leaving me because you can’t get pregnant?  That is not going to happen, sweetheart.  I love you and won’t let you leave because you think I want a baby more than you.”

 

Hearing Oliver’s words, Felicity falls apart.  She starts to cry and shake so Oliver holds her closer and moves them to the couch.  

 

“I love you, too.  This is my fault.  I am unable to have children ever.  I know how much you want children, Oliver.”  Picking up a tissue, Oliver cleans up her face and kisses her.  

 

“We will get a second opinion, check on adoption, or be great godparents to our friend’s children.  Lots of options.  What is not an option is for you to leave me.  Felicity, I spent months trying to get you to go out with me, move in with me, marry me and that was not so you could leave the minute something goes wrong.  I love you.  If you left I would have no baby and no wife.  How is that better?”

 

Felicity pushes herself into his chest, “I am sorry.  I was so upset.  You deserve children and I can’t give them to you.  I am sorry.”

 

“Felicity, nothing is more important to me that you.  NOTHING.  We can’t have kids, okay.  I can’t have Felicity, not okay.  Got it?”  Seeing a small smile on her face, he kisses her head.  “Okay, let’s put your suitcase and clothes back where they belong and have dinner, okay?”

 

***********************

 

Oliver should have seen the signs.  He really should have, but he didn’t.  He didn’t see what was going on right under his very nose.  

 

Walter stops him after a meeting and asks him to come into his office.  Curious Oliver agrees and follows him into the office and closes the door.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that we are here for you and Felicity.  If there is anything we can do, let us know.  Let Felicity know she does not have to worry about her job when she comes back from her leave of absence.  Her department runs like a well-oiled machine, but I will personally keep an eye on things for her unless you planned on doing that?” Walter tells him, sending a sympathetic look.

 

Oliver takes a deep breath so he can keep a neutral look on his face.  Felicity took LOA.  When did this happen and why?  She loves her job and was so proud when she was promoted.  He knew there was something more going on with her.

 

“Thank you, Walter.  I don’t expect it to be long.  Felicity just has not felt well and I think she pushed herself too much with the new department and the wedding.  I appreciate all your support.”

 

Stopping by his office he tells his executive assistant to clear his schedule for the rest of the day.  He is more than worried about his wife and work can wait.  The entire way back home, his mind is running over all the reasons Felicity would take LOA and none of them are good.  By the time, he parks the car and opens the door, he is almost frantic with worry.  He finds Felicity in their bedroom resting.

 

“Felicity, you took a leave of absence?  What is wrong?  Are you okay?  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Seeing the tears in her eyes and the frightened look on her face, Oliver sits down on the bed.

 

“I am sorry.  I should have told you.  Are you mad?  I will go back.” Stumbling all over her words and shaking, Felicity blurts out how sorry she is.

 

“I am not mad at you, baby.  I am worried.  I don’t care if you ever go back to work.  I just know how much the department means to you and how proud you were to be promoted.  I was so shocked when Walter talked to me.” Oliver reaches for her, searching her face for signs of illness.

 

“I haven’t felt well and I am so tired.  I should have talked to you, but I just need a little time to myself.  Is that okay? I don’t want to disappoint you again.”  Toeing off his shoes, Oliver lays them both down on the bed.

 

“You never disappoint me.  I am the luckiest man in the world.  Why didn’t you tell me how tired and sick you were?  Maybe you should go see the doctor.”

 

Shaking her head, Felicity melts into him. “No, can I just rest up and then I promise I will go back?”

 

Even though Oliver had a bad feeling about this, he quickly agrees.  Felicity is the most important thing to him and they did not need her to work.  Thinking about it from her point of view, Oliver can see why she would want some time for herself.  Graduated high school early, did a double major and received a degree from MIT early, took a struggling department out of the red and made it successful and planned a huge wedding to a Queen.  She is right.  She deserves a break and he will not push her to return.

 

****************************************************

 

The next glaring sign happened a few weeks later.  Thea called him at work about Felicity.

 

“Ollie, is everything okay with Felicity?”  Thea starts the conversation with concern in her voice.

 

“Why do you ask, Speedy?” Oliver asks cautiously since the last time someone approached him about Felicity, he found out she took LOA.

 

“Felicity has canceled all of our lunch dates.  I talked to Mom and Donna and they haven’t seen her either.  You guys have not been to dinner lately and I never see her anymore.  Is she sick?” Thea throws all this at him with rapid precision.

 

Oliver thinks about why they have not been to dinner.  Felicity begged him to let her stay at home.  She said it is too hard to see the family right now at dinner because talk of babies upsets her still.  Now, he finds out she is not going to lunch, either.  Admittedly, she never told him directly she was going to lunch with Thea, but she let him believe she was.  

 

“I am sorry, Thea.  Felicity hasn’t felt well for the last few weeks.  Nothing bad, but she is resting.   I think she just put too much on herself with the wedding and the new department.  Give her a few days and she will be back talking your ear off again.”  As he spoke the words, Oliver was hoping they were true.

 

That night, he casually asks Felicity about the broken lunch dates.  She begins to cry and ask if Thea is mad at her.

 

“No, sweetheart.  She is worried.  You have missed both dinner and lunch for the last few weeks.  She just wanted to make sure you are okay.” Oliver assures her with a smile.

 

“I just need this time by myself.  Am I a horrible person?  Does Thea hate me?  Does your Mom wish you never married me?”  Tears are flowing down her cheeks as she asks him these out of the blue questions.  

 

“Felicity, I really think we need to see the doctor.”  This behavior is so unlike Felicity, he is truly becoming worried.

 

“No, please, not yet.  You know I am afraid of needles and they poke me there.  I can’t.”  Looking at Felicity’s tear stained face, stiff exterior, voice going from loud to so soft he can barely hear, Oliver sighs.

 

Seeing how distressed she becomes, Oliver agrees they will wait.

 

 

 

 

Oliver knows there is something wrong with Felicity as the inescapable actions start to add up.  He notices she barely even combs her hair before throwing a hair tie around it.  Felicity was always so particular about her hair and appearance.  A few days later, he notices her hair is not only not combed, but looks like it has not been washed either.  He runs a bath for her and washes her hair himself.  He would have enjoyed it if she had not agreed and acted so robotic about it.  When he arrives home from work for the fifth day in a row to find her still in her sleepwear staring at the wall, Oliver knows it is time to do something about this.  

 

“Felicity, we need to go to the doctor.”

 

Looking up at him, she finally agrees, but only if they go to the clinic. After getting her in the shower and dressed, Oliver drives them to the clinic with reservations.

 

 

 

 

When they get to the clinic, Nurse Hayes greets them.  She rushes Felicity to a room, but Oliver is not allowed to go with her.

 

“Are you telling me that I am not allowed to be with my wife?  That is not acceptable.  No, I will take her somewhere else.”  Oliver tells Nurse Hayes angrily.  

 

“You can go back shortly, Mr. Queen.  Let the doctor examine her and he will come out to talk to you.  Then you can go back and see Felicity.”  Nurse Hayes give him a tight smile before going back behind that damn door.

 

Oliver is so frustrated, but he sits down to wait.  About 20 minutes later, Dr. Stallworth comes out and sits down next to Oliver.

 

“Mr. Queen, Felicity will need to stay at least overnight.  We are getting her settled in a private room and then you can go see her, but only for a few minutes.  After that, I would suggest you go home and  I will call you.”  Looking at the doctor’s calm face, Oliver almost believes him.

 

Felicity is in a room that looks like a bedroom with a hospital bed.  She has machines hooked up to her and she looks pale.  He places a kiss on her lips.

 

“Hey.  The doctor said you must stay overnight.  I will be back in the morning to get you, okay?”  Felicity’s eyes are dazed and she looks like she might fall asleep any moment.  

 

Oliver kisses her again and goes out the door.  He will be back tomorrow and Felicity will go home with him.  Where are the other patients?  Where are the other doctors and nurses.  Most hospitals have floors filled with patients, doctors, nurses, and other staff but this ‘clinic’ has one doctor, one nurse and is Felicity the only patient?   This clinic is starting to give him some seriously bad vibes.  

 

 

 

 

Felicity’s sleep is filled with dreams.

 

She is in a dark place where she has no voice.  She is being poked with needles, but can not cry out, even though she can hear a voice calling out for help. “Help me, find me, you can do it.  I don’t want to be here anymore.    I need help.  Please, help me.”

 

Waking up shivering, Felicity wonders why she keeps having these dreams. And why that voice crying out sounds suspiciously like her own.  What is going on with her? Was this a memory?  Is this related to her incident back at MIT?

 

She needs to understand why she is having these dreams because they are starting to feel less and less like dreams and more like some sort of warning.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Oliver slept about 2 hours.  When he finally fell asleep, he tossed and turned.  His dreams consisted of seeing Felicity in a prison, begging him to help her.  He woke up in a cold sweat clutching Felicity’s pillow.

 

Getting up to make some coffee, get a shower and get dressed, he finishes in record time.  It is a little after 8:00 AM when he arrives at the clinic.  Nurse Hayes meets him with her usual imitation smile.

 

“Mr. Queen, Felicity is much better.  You can go on in and see her.  She will be ready to leave shortly.  I am getting her discharge papers ready now.” After announcing this, the nurse leaves through another door without giving him another look.

 

Walking into the room, Oliver is pleased to see Felicity ready to go and as soon as the discharge papers are ready and they leave to go home.  Felicity is feeling much better and they have a nice evening watching tv and making love.  Things were finally starting to feel back to normal.

 

 

 

Felicity hates mysteries.  They bug her.

She has always had a scientific brain and a quest for knowledge that drove Donna Smoak crazy.  Donna wanted a little girl who loved dolls and makeup, but Felicity loved computers and experiments.  When Donna finally came to the conclusion that her daughter was much different than she was, Felicity received presents of tech books, science experiments, and science fiction books.  Felicity was thankful that her mom accepted her and embraced the difference.  In return, Felicity tried to become more fashion savvy with the help of her friends, but one thing never changed and that was her desire to figure all things out. So when she had the strange experience at the clinic, she wanted to dig deeper into it.  

 

Opening her computer and searching her beloved Google, she found nothing.  Absolutely nothing except some weird sites that she had no interest in.  Picking up her phone, she made a call that put her in the deep dark web.  Her call was to a friend, Jason,  who was in her hacktivist group when she was at MIT.  She went through a period where she was goth, she went into the deep dark web, she wrote code to hack into the government, but when one of the group was arrested, she quit.  She still knew people who continue in that group and that was the person she called.  If something is going on in secret, it was still known by the hackers.  Something strange was going on and she must find out what.

Jason gave her a place to start and once she started reading, pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together.  Certain phrases of the case files popped out.  Brain injury?  Coma?   Mirror experiences?  Some success?  Project Reflection?  

As she digs deeper into the various sites, it becomes clearer and clearer.  She needs to talk to Oliver as soon as he comes home.  

 

***********************************************************

When Oliver came home from work, he was surprised to find Felicity fully focused on her computer.  Looking at him with wide eyes when he walked in, she ran over and hugged him.

 

“Oliver, I need to tell you something.  Let’s sit.”

 

Sitting on the couch as Felicity went back to pick up the computer and bring it with her, Oliver wondered what has her so wired.

 

“Do you remember all those dreams and thoughts I have been having?  When I was in the clinic, I suddenly had an influx of thoughts.   I have been researching something that came up with those thoughts. “

 

“Hey, slow down and take a deep breath.  Were you worried about the dreams?  Where did you research this?”  Oliver is trying to take this all in.

 

“Yes, I hacked into the dark web.  I called a person I knew who knows that part of the internet like the back of his hand.”

 

“Okay, so did you find out why you are having  these dreams?”  Oliver asks her.

 

“Oliver, I can’t believe it.  MIT is... ugh! How do I…? I found research on people, I don’t know, people with brain injuries. How can they do this? It’s like science fiction, but real life. They call it Project Reflection.” She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. “ I should have known.”

 

Looking at Oliver’s totally confused face and knowing she was not explaining it very well, Felicity takes a deep breath.

 

“Oliver, I am a clone.  The real Felicity is in a medical facility at MIT in this secret project.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Will the real Felicity please stand up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened at MIT and where is the real Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to our lovely beta @spaztronautwriter and our talented artist @victoriapolicity. Catch up with me on tumblr tdgal1 or twitter.

 

 

“Oliver, I am a clone.  The real Felicity is in a medical facility at MIT in this secret project.  I am not really a clone, but a new Artificial intelligence robot.  My body looks like Felicity and I have a connection to Felicity but my thought pattern is from the brain of Felicity. It is actually called remote presence.  The technology is complicated, but the main thing is that we need to find the other Felicity.”

 

His mind cannot comprehend what she just said.   Did she say she is a clone?  Like in science fiction?  What did that clinic she stayed in overnight do to her?  

 

“Oliver, I know this is hard to believe and you are in shock, but you have to believe me.  Look at this information I have found.  MIT is involved in a secret project.  Felicity was injured when she was at MIT and they have her body in a medically induced coma.  The dreams I have been having are of the other Felicity.  We are linked somehow and all of my experiences and feelings have been transferred over to her.   We must go find the real Felicity.  I am working on some fake IDs so you can get into this secret facility and find her.  She is getting much stronger.”

 

Felicity is sitting next to Oliver holding his hand.  She can see the dazed look on his face as he tries to understand what she is telling him and grasp the concept that the woman he has been sleeping with is a robot.

 

“I have been getting messages from her begging me to come find her.  We have to go get the real Felicity.”  Stumbling over her words, Felicity can understand why Oliver would find this hard to believe.  She can hardly believe it herself.  Opening the page, she found from her friends on the dark web, she gave the computer to Oliver.

 

“Oliver, MIT took the real Felicity and made what is known as artificial intelligent robot being to replace her.  They linked us and made me just like her except a few things, like the ability to have a baby.  I looked into this after Jason provided some information to look for.  He knows about this project since he was at MIT when Felicity had her accident.  It is unbelievable.”

 

Oliver read the information on the computer, but it was still hard for him to believe.  Did he marry a robot?  What about the real Felicity?  She is in a coma in Boston and has no idea she is married to him?   His brain feels like it will explode and he is starting to get a headache.  

 

“What the hell are you talking about?  You are a robot?  How can that be?  You married me.  Are you telling me I am married to a machine?  Why would you do that?  We had sex.  Oh, how did that work and how did I not know you were not a human? Does Felicity know she is my wife?  How does she feel?” 

Felicity reached over to hold his hand.  She can see the fear and confusion written all over his face.  His face is flushed, his breathing is too fast and he is holding her hand so tightly she is afraid it will bruise.

 

“You need to calm down.  We need to find Felicity and get her here.  That should be your main concern right now, Oliver.  I understand you are freaking out right now and this is hard for you, but you need to take a deep breath.  I married you because I thought I was a ‘human’.  Since our consciences are together, I really thought  I was her.”

 

Oliver looked down at their hands and felt guilt for calling her a robot.  This was just so unreal.

 

“Listen, I may have been a little harsh, but you must realize how much of a shock this is.  I believed you were my wife and I planned a future with you.  Now I find out that you are something else and my wife is in a secret facility.  How do I know this really is true?”  Oliver stands up and starts to pace.  How is this possible?

 

“Oliver, I will do something to prove it to you but once I press this button, I will shut down.  You will have to press the button again to start me up again.”  With that, she takes off the necklace she always wears.  Putting the locket up to her forehead, she presses it down.  Like magic, she is totally still with no expression in her eyes.  Oliver stands in shock for a minute before touching her.  She feels the same but she is not moving, not speaking, not responding.  Oh my god, it is true.  Pushing the locket down on her head, she starts to move again.  Felicity places the locket around her neck.

 

“What do we need to do?”  He asks resigned.  How did things go bad so quickly?

 

“Oliver, Felicity knows she is your wife.  She loves you.  Everything I felt since I have been with you, she has felt.  Every time you touch me, she feels the touch.  When you kiss me, she feels the kiss on her lips.  She fell in love with you with me.  She wants to be with you.  Her mind is becoming stronger.  The reason I have been so tired and out of it is because Felicity is becoming stronger and I am becoming weaker.  I think her brain is recovering.  Do you believe me?”  Felicity looks at him with both love and pity.  Her mind is being flooded with feelings from the real Felicity. She feels love, sympathy, and empathy toward the man she now understands is her husband.

 

“It is hard to believe but I do.  We must find Felicity.  But what will happen to you?”  Oliver takes her hand and looks at her with worry.  This may not be his ‘real’ wife, but this is the only person he has known.  He has to find Felicity, but he does not want this woman to be dropped.

 

“Oliver, both of us cannot function at the same time.  As Felicity becomes stronger and more determined, I become weaker and less stable.  From what I understand MIT can use me for research once the swap is made.  Don’t worry about me.  The only reason I even seem real is because of Felicity.  Her thoughts, feelings, knowledge, hopes, dreams, and desires are all transmitted to me.  Once the connection is broken, Felicity will be the one with all those memories and I will be something else.  I can feel the desperation in her.  She wants to be in your arms, not in a coma.”

 

“How long will it take for the ID’s?  Can we get a location from either Felicity?  How did you find this information anyway?”  Watching her face turn red and her fingers tighten on his, Oliver is concerned.

 

“I contacted one of my… or Felicity’s friends who are on the very dark web.  He gave it to me.  I know where the facility is and maybe once we get close, I will be able to sense Felicity.  I will have the ID tonight.  When can we leave?”

 

Picking up his phone, Oliver makes arrangements for the jet to be fueled and ready.

 

“Go pack a bag.  I will contact my family and let them know we must go away for a few days.  I will pack a bag and let Annette know.  We will leave tonight.”

 

Felicity nods and goes to pack.  After flying to Boston and finding a hotel, Oliver and Felicity ordered room service.  Both were physically and mentally worn out.  Tomorrow they would start their search for Felicity… the real Felicity.  

  
  


 

  
  


The next morning, armed with a map Felicity obtained from the dark web, Oliver and Felicity leave for the facility.  Felicity will stay in the car helping Oliver with directions.  Oliver and Felicity have communication devices so they are in contact with each other.  Felicity is… or the robot Felicity is… or… Wow, trying to decide what to call the woman he has been sleeping with for almost two years is tough. She told him she is not really Felicity, but what else can he call her? Eventually, he decides the easiest thing is to just number them in his head. Felicity 2 is hoping she is close enough to Felicity to link.  Oliver is dressed in a suit with his fake ID attached.  He goes through security with no problems waiting for some direction.  This is a big facility and the staff are all working silently.  He has no idea if he should start walking around and checking room or wait for Felicity to send a link to Felicity 2.     Deciding that standing is attracting too much attention, Oliver starts moving around.  He looks into the windows of the rooms as he goes by.  Seeing people attached to monitors, IV’s, and other devices, he wonders again how this is now his life.

 

Suddenly someone stops next to him with a questioning look. “Are you new here?” 

 

“Yes, it is my first day.  Just checking the patients and getting acclimated,” Oliver replies in a neutral tone.

 

“I remember my first day.  They told you to just look around and get the feel, right?” the blonde young man asks.

 

“Yes, that is right.  I was just looking at the rooms and the setup.  It is amazing,” he says, pointing to the rooms and the equipment.

 

“You should come with me.  Today is a special day.  They are bringing one of our patients out of a coma.  She has been with us for several years and getting treatment.  She has been getting stronger and the doc feels she might be the first successful return to real life.”

 

Oliver knows he needs to find Felicity, but he may be able to get information to help her if he goes with this guy. 

 

Making a decision, Oliver indicates for the man to lead the way.  The man reaches out his hand to shake Oliver’s and introduce himself.

 

“I am Dr. Will Johnson.”

 

Will shakes his hand as Oliver responds, “Dr. Jonas King”

 

“Come on, Dr. King.  It is a special day.”

 

Oliver follows the doctor down a hallway where a group of people are gathered.  He can hear someone talking in the front of the group.  

 

“This is one of our first patients at MIT.  She was a student who was drugged at a bar.  When she came to see her student advisor, she fell over in a coma.  The advisor quickly called us.  After a few weeks, we had her AI fashioned.  Her AI has been in the real world for several years.  She has a good job, found a man she married and is living the life that would have belonged to the young lady on the bed had she not fallen into a coma.  With Project Reflection’s help, her AI is living a life as we study the patient and her brain.  Doctors, let me introduce you to Miss Felicity Smoak.”

 

Oliver felt the air go out of his lungs.

 

Felicity.

 

Was it Felicity they were waking up?  He had to get closer, but he did not want to create a disturbance and take the chance of getting removed.  He had to see her.  Would they successfully get her out of the coma?  Finding a hole in the crowd for him to slip into, Oliver gets his first look at the real Felicity.  Just as beautiful as the clone, she looks like she is sleeping.  They start to ease her out of the coma keeping her vitals checked with every movement.  As everyone is watching with interest, he sees Felicity open her eyes.   Backing out of the room and heading toward the door, Oliver must plan his next move – how to get Felicity back for good.

 

Climbing into the car, Oliver looks at Felicity 2 and notices how pale she is.  He remembers her saying that the stronger Felicity gets, the weaker she will become.  Now that Felicity is awake, the clone will start to fade.

 

“Felicity, I know you are so tired, but I need your help.  I need you to find the head of this project, hack into his private email so we can make a deal with him.  Felicity is awake and I need to get her back and you are fading so I need to get you to them to help you.  Can you help me?”  She nods with effort lifting up the tablet and typing.  Ten grueling minutes later, she hands him the tablet.  Email is open and Dr. Sam Whitehouse is on the screen.

 

**Dr. Whitehouse,**

**I know about your project.  I want a patient in exchange for one of your clones.  If you don’t I will contact the authorities and have your project shut down.  If you do, you can continue your work.  Send back to this mailbox within the next 12 hours.**

6 hours later, he received a message.

 

**Okay, which patient and how do I know you won’t call in someone anyway?**

**Dr. Whitehouse:**

**We can meet if you wish but I will have a backup in case.  I just want the person you have there and a reassurance that you are doing the right thing here.**

  
  


**Okay, where do we meet?  How about University Park Commons tonight at 7?  I will have a backup, too.**

 

**Dr. Whitehouse:**

**See you then.**

 

Oliver had a comm when he walked into University Park Commons to meet the good doctor.  Dr. Whitehouse looked exactly like his picture.  He was a tall, lanky man with black hair.  

 

“Dr. Whitehouse?”  Looking over at him, the doctor looked startled.

 

“Oliver Queen?  You are the one who contacted me?  Why?”  Oliver was calm until he said that.  This man had his wife and he had the nerve to ask why Oliver wanted to talk to him?

 

“You have my wife.  I want her back.  I am going to take her home. You stole her life and gave me a robot instead.  What kind of monster are you?  Felicity is coming home with me right now.  I have friends in high places that can take this place down with a phone call. ”

 

The confused look on the doctor’s face suddenly cleared up and he nods his head.

 

“Felicity.  Of course.  No, you do not understand.”  With that statement, Oliver moved forward and the doctor moved away from him. 

This guy was right about one thing.  He did not understand.  What right did he have to screw around with people’s lives?

 

“I am not a monster.  Your wife had a serious problem right before she graduated. We already had Project Reflection open and wanted to help Felicity.  Please let me explain. Mr. Queen, let us get her up and get her walking and then we can make the trade.  You can come to the facility and see her as often as you want during that time.  I will get you a pass.  I want to show you what a great program this is.  Without this program, you would never have met Felicity.  She would be in a bed in a hospital running up bills that her mother cannot afford.  Instead, Felicity 2 continued her life.  Because of this program, Felicity is a college graduate.  Your wife is a genius and the first success we have had.  She is remarkable.  Come to my office and I will get you a pass.  You can go visit her tonight if you wish.  How is AI Felicity?”  

 

Walking next to the doctor toward the campus, Oliver wondered if Dr. Whitehouse would try to ambush him or something.  

 

“Felicity 2 is feeling weaker and weaker.  As Felicity gets stronger, Felicity 2 loses her strength.  What will happen to her?”  Oliver felt bad for the AI.  

 

“She will be taken care of and treated well.  We will research her data and see how she managed so well.  That research will help other patients keep their lives in the future.  We plan on making this project public in a year or so.  It is so exciting for us to have Felicity awaken.”  Dr. Whitehouse opened his office door and turned on the light.  

 

Oliver was shocked when Dr. Whitehouse went to a camera, asked Oliver to stand in front and made him a pass.  He handed it to Oliver and picked up his phone.  

 

“Oliver Queen will be supervising Felicity’s recovery.  Please treat him with VIP treatment.  He can see Felicity any time with no restrictions.  Also, please get something ready for Felicity’s AI until Mr. Queen feels confident enough to bring her home.”  Hanging up the phone, he walked out the door waiting for Oliver to follow.

 

When they get to the facility, several doctors are around Felicity taking stats and checking notes.  Looking at the chaos, Oliver stares.

 

“Dr. Whitehouse, Felicity is awake, but she is not responding.  Her brain pattern is fine, but she just stares ahead.  We need something to stimulate her into coming back fully.”

 

“Okay, this is Oliver Queen, Felicity’s husband.  The clone...”

 

Oliver glared at the doctor.  He hated hearing them call his Felicity a clone.  Yes, he knows she is, but it still grates on his nerves.  He missed the rest of their conversation, but he assumes it was how Felicity married him and this Felicity was his wife.

 

“I would like to try something.  I want Mr. Queen to start physical contact with Felicity in gradual stages.  Please make sure he is allowed access always.  He can start with holding hands and build his way up.  Felicity should start to feel the stirrings from her husband and that may be enough to bring her out of this.  Are you okay with this, Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver just looked at the doctor.  Is he okay to touch his wife?  To hold her hand?  To kiss her?  To hold her in this bed?  Is he freaking crazy?  Of course, he wants to do that and more.  Plus, he would do anything to get Felicity back.  ANYTHING.  

 

“Yes, I am willing to do anything for Felicity.”

 

The doctor gives him a broad smile and tells the others to give the couple some privacy.  Oliver sits down and takes Felicity’s hand.

 

“Felicity, I hope the other Felicity was telling me the truth.  I love you so much and I want you to love me.  You are the best thing that ever happened to me.  Please come back to me.”

 

Nothing.

 

Oliver continued to talk to Felicity about their life together, her friends and tell her about his feelings for her.  The doctor came in several times to check her vitals.  This time, the new doctor suggested Oliver try kissing her.  He told Oliver to try things for 2 hours and then change it up.  After the doctor left the room, Oliver kissed Felicity’s palm.  Instead of kissing her on the lips, Oliver started to kiss her face, fingers, hands and then he finally touched her lips.  

 

After touching, kissing and talking to Felicity the rest of the day, Oliver just felt bone tired.  He gently laid down next to Felicity making sure not to disturb her wires.  Wrapping his arms around her, he fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


Opening his eyes, Oliver realized several things: he was holding his Felicity, doctors were surrounding the bed again and he slept better than he had in days.  Looking up at the faces, he saw excitement.  Okay, what was going on?

 

“Mr. Queen, keep this up.  We are going to give you total privacy for an hour.  We will monitor Felicity from the station outside.  Her brain activity has increased since you have been here.  But we need you to step up the stimulation.  We will monitor from a station outside.”  

 

Shaking the sleep out of his brain, Oliver tried to focus on what they were telling him.

 

“Step up the stimulation?” Looking at the faces that went from excitement to slight embarrassment, Oliver suddenly understood.

 

“You want me to do foreplay on my wife while she is in a coma in a hospital with all these people around?”

 

The men looked sheepish until one finally stepped up and gave him a sharp look.

 

“Mr. Queen, I believed you wanted Felicity to get better and come home.  This may be uncomfortable for you, but we are trying to help you accomplish that goal.  Felicity is no longer in a coma.  She is stuck inside her brain and refuses to let herself come back.  It may be fear.  It may be uncertainty.  It may be insecurity, but she is in control now.  The only improvement we saw was since you have started this.  Sexual stimulation is both physical and emotional.  Felicity’s body may crave you enough for her to overcome her fear and open herself up to you.  We will stop if we see her becoming uncomfortable or having any adverse reactions and you should do the same if you notice this.  It is up to you, but please be assured we would never hurt her in any way.  She has been with us for a long time.  Most of us have genuine caring for her.  I personally have seen videos of her before the accident.  She is an amazing woman.”  

 

Oliver dropped his head.  It seemed wrong, but he could not argue with the doctor.  He desperately wanted Felicity back.  He would stop if he noticed anything and the doctor assured him they would let him know.  He was uncomfortable but willing to try.

 

“I have your word, you personally will monitor the reactions and stop me if she seems upset?”

 

Giving Oliver his word, the doctor reaches out his hand to shake on it.  After that, the room is vacated, the door is closed and the blinds are darkened.  Oliver is not sure about this plan.  This is Felicity, but he has no idea how she feels or what she thinks and only the word of others to go on.  It seems a little creepy.

 

“Felicity, I love you.  I don’t know how much you understand about what is happening here.  I am not sure if you do love me and have been feeling what has occurred between us.  I am not sure, but I know I love you.  I see the same beautiful blue eyes with that super smart brain behind them.  If you can understand, can you blink?  Maybe blink once if you are okay with something or you understand and twice if you want me to stop?  I promise you I will stop at any time if I know you don’t want this.  God, I just want our life back.”  Shaking his head and dropping it into his hands, he hopes Felicity understands.

 

Oliver looks up and sees a blink.   She blinked.  She understands and she is responding. He is so happy to know that he has a chance to get her back with him.

 

“Do you understand me?” One blink.  “Are you okay with me touching you?” One blink.  “Do you love me?”  One blink.

 

Oliver sees a tear drop down her cheek and he knows he is tearing up, too.  His thumb moves over her cheek and wipes the tear away.

 

“Is this okay?” Blink.

 

Turning over, he kisses her.  The kisses down her neck are sexual, not light like yesterday.  Oliver continues to watch Felicity.  She blinks just once.   Felicity’s beautiful blue eyes are on him as he kisses her and then sucks behind her ear which he knows is a spot that makes her respond.  She closes her eyes and a shiver runs through her.  Wait, did he imagine that?

 

“Felicity, I want to make you feel good.  Do you want that, baby?”

 

Blink.

 

Moving her top up, he kisses her chest.  His hands circle her breasts and his fingers pull on the nipples.  Looking up into her eyes and seeing just one blink, he continues. Did he feel her hand move?  His tongue licks on of her nipples as his fingers continue to play with the other.  He continues to move down and his natural desire for this woman drives him lower.  Does she taste the same as Felicity 2?  Will she scream out his name or will he just feel like a pig for doing this?  Oliver is so conflicted.  He wants her back but is this really the right way to do it?

 

He looks up to make sure she is still okay with going this far and she blinks her blue eyes.

 

Removing her sleep shorts, he opens her legs and buries his nose in to smell her for the first time.  Her smell is honeysuckle and musk.  His tongue comes out without thought to swipe across her.  She is wet.  He keeps licking and suddenly he feels her hand in his hair.  His eyes cut up to her face and to his delight, her blue eyes have darkened. She blinks just once.

 

After licking her and using his tongue inside, he moves his mouth to her clit and sucks.  Her hand grabs his hair.  Sticking his finger in and twirling, he hits her spot and sucks hard.  Her body jumps as she climaxes and he hears the sweetest sound in the world – his name.  She is holding his head as he continues to work her through her orgasm.  She is crying his name out repeatedly.  As soon as she is limp, he puts her shorts back on and climbs up to kiss her.

 

“You came back to me.  I love you.” Tears running out of both of their eyes, their lips find each other.   He reached for the glass of water on the table to give her a drink.  Her lips and skin are soft so nurses must be putting lotion and chapstick to keep her moisturized.

 

“Oliver, I have only experienced your touch in a dream like state.  I knew feeling your touch, knowing what your lips taste like, holding your hand and seeing your smile would be different, but I could not imagine how different it would be. As wonderful as this is for me, it is also very strange.  Do you know what I mean?”  

  
  


Oliver does understand because being with her is different for him also.  She looks the same, feels the same, but he knows she is different.  He needs to learn this Felicity and find out her little quirks that make her different.

 

“I understand perfectly.  I want to learn everything about you, too.”

 

Before he can say anything else, the door opens slightly and the doctor peeks his head in asking if it is okay to come in.  Laughing, they both indicate it is fine.  Felicity is quiet as the doctor checks her vitals until he asks her how she is feeling.

 

“Great.  So great.”  Moving the sheet aside, the doctor moves her leg muscles around and Oliver sees her concerned look.

 

“What’s wrong, Felicity?” Oliver asks softly.

 

Not answering for a few minutes, Felicity watches the doctor as he moves her various muscles to check their flexibility.   After the doctor asks her to stand and both Oliver and the doctor help her, Felicity attempts to put both feet on the ground to stand up.  Her legs start to buckle and Oliver catches her.

 

“It is okay, Felicity.” Reassuring her in his calm voice, the doctor continues, “You have been in this bed a long time.  You will need some physical therapy before you can go back to dancing.  A month or so and you should be fine.  Maybe sooner.”  

 

“Will you be here?” she asks, her voice small, and Oliver knows she is scared.

 

“I will always be here.  I love you.” Dropping a small kiss on her lips as he helps her stand up.  The doctor stands on one side and Oliver on the other as they encourage her to walk the few steps and sit in the chair for a bit.  

 

Physical therapy starts that afternoon after a complete exam, x-rays, and scans.  Oliver thought she was doing amazing after everything she went through but she feeling frustration that she could not get right up and go. While Felicity was napping, Oliver decides that he needs to do something he has been putting off – letting Felicity 2 go back to the project.

 

The hotel she is staying is within walking distance. She is getting weaker and weaker, but he hates to send her off like she Is nothing.  Felicity wants to meet her, but Dr. Whitehouse told her an adamant no.  He said there would be terrible consequences if the two met face to face so kind hearted Felicity agrees.  He goes to get the woman he thought was his wife for over a year.  She looks even worse than when he last checked on her.  He kisses her forehead as he gently picks her up.

 

“Thank you for all you have done.  You need to go get back to the project where they will reprogram you and fix you up.  I love you.  I know you are not Felicity, but you have been to me for a long time.” 

 

Carrying her into the office of Dr. Whitehouse, Felicity 2 gives him a small smile before being taken to the room where she will become a new version.  

 

Felicity is awake when he comes back.  Looking at his face, she quickly pats the bed and he goes to her.  Putting her arms around him and rubbing his back, she asks him how it went.

 

“I love you.  I know she is not really you, but she was for so long.  It was hard for me to let her go because it felt like I was letting you go.  I know that sounds strange.”

 

Felicity shakes her head. “Not at all.  She was me for a long time.  She is the me you fell in love with.  She is the me you married.  Are you sure I am the me you want?”

 

“Yes, I want you.  Felicity, I love YOU.  Every version of you I will love.  Felicity 2 is not even Felicity anymore.  She is being reprogrammed with a new identity, face, body.  I love you.  It was your spirit and personality I feel in love with.  Never question that.”

 

 

 

Not quite a month later, Felicity and Oliver walked out of the project hand and hand.    Oliver called the jet back to Boston to pick them up.  He is eager to start his life with his wife.  Show her Starling City.  His family and friends knew Felicity and she has a sense of them, but she wants to experience all these things first hand.

Thankful to Project Reflection for giving her a life—a perfect life—she now plans on enjoying every last minute of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Meet Felicity Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of our story. Life with the real Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim and I just want to thank you all for your comments, kudos, hits, and support. Thank you so much. To our wonderful artist @victoriapolicity and our tough but lovely beta @spaztronautwriter

 

 

It was late when they returned so they just went to the house and went to bed.  The next day, Felicity insisted she go to work.

 

“Oliver, I need to learn my job.  I run a department, which is scary and I know nothing about it.  I do have some memories from the other Felicity so I know I will be fine but I still have to show up.”  Oliver was doubtful but when Felicity makes her mind up there is no stopping her.

 

Oliver discovered a lot of paperwork he needed to catch up on so they agreed to have lunch at their desk so they could go to dinner at his parents’ house.  When Thea found out they were returning, she invited Caitlin, Iris, and Barry to come to dinner.  Since Moira convinced Donna to move into the mansion almost a year ago, the whole family would be there.  Tommy had already sent a text letting Oliver know he would be waiting to see him and his “too beautiful wife”.  

 

At 6:00, he made his way to Felicity’s office.  Before he reached the office, a pretty young woman stopped him.

 

“Mr. Queen, your wife is so wonderful.  I am so thankful she is my boss and thank you both for what you have done for me.”  Oliver has no idea what he is being thanked for and is surprised when the woman envelops him in a big hug before walking away.  Felicity’s executive assistant, Gerry, smiles at the confused look on his face.

 

“Mrs. Queen called Jennifer into her office because she noticed her work has deteriorated in the last few months.  Jennifer has a son with a learning disability and she is a single mother.  When Mrs. Queen found out the reason Jennifer has been so distracted at work was that her son needs a special set of hearing aids that cost $5,000.00 that Jennifer cannot afford, Mrs. Queen gave her a check to pay for them.  In case you wondered what that was all about.”  Gerry smiled at Oliver as he shook his head.

 

“Okay, thank you for telling me.  Is she done?”  Oliver pointed to the closed door.

 

“Mr. Queen, please go make her leave.  She has been at the desk all day and did not even have lunch” Gerry whispered to Oliver.  Oliver nodded and went into Felicity’s office.  All he could see was a computer with a little blonde sticking out from it.  When he went to the desk, Felicity was typing furiously while looking at the screen.  

 

“Hi, what are you doing here so early?” Felicity looked up briefly before returning to her task.

Bending down to kiss her head, Oliver smiled at her.

 

“I am not early and you need to leave.  We have a house full of guests waiting for us for dinner, Gerry tattled on you and while you weren’t looking another woman hugged me.”  Seeing the confusion, affection and slight jealousy cross her face, Oliver shrugged.

 

“Gerry is such a sweetheart, isn’t he?  I don’t know how I got so lucky to have him as mine but I want to kiss the person who did that for me.  Wait, why is he still here?  He has to go to dinner with his girlfriend.”  Picking up the intercom she calls Gerry telling him he needs to go home.  “You have a dinner to go to, sir.”  

 

“Mrs. Queen, you are on your way home, right?” Gerry asks her back.  After hearing that she was indeed going home, Gerry said goodnight and left. 

 

“Now, I need to know about these women trying to steal you away.  Do I need to fight someone to prove you belong to me?” Lifting her eyebrows at him and she starts to shut her system down.

“Yup, it was a woman named Jennifer who thanked me and hugged me.  I am not sure fighting is necessary but I am all yours.” Grabbing her hand and pulling her up into a big hug, Oliver explains.

 

“Oh, isn’t she the sweetest thing?  Are you mad that I gave her the money?  I should have asked you first.  I am sorry, Oliver.”   Oliver places a kiss on her head and looks down at her.

 

“I am not mad.  I am so proud of you and the way you handled it.  You don’t have to ask me about doing anything with money, sweetheart, since it is yours, too.”  Felicity’s face brightens and she gives him a saucy smile.

 

“I get all this and money, too?  Wow, I truly am blessed.”  Felicity remarks as she points to Oliver’s body.

 

“I am the blessed one.  Let’s go see our family before they send a search party out,” Turning out the lights and closing the door, they leave together.

  
  


The drawing room was flowing when they arrived.  Caitlin was sitting with Donna talking about her job.  Iris was showing Thea a fashion magazine.  Tommy and Robert were talking about sports and Moira was pouring wine into a glass which she handed to Felicity when they walked in.

 

“Felicity you look so much better.  We are so glad to have you back with us.”  Moira hugged her daughter in law being careful not to spill the wine.

 

Thea rushes over followed by Iris.  Throwing her arms around Felicity, Thea starts to cry.

 

“I was so worried about you.  I am not sure what they did in Boston but you look fantastic.  It is so good to have you back.”  Felicity tears up when she sees Thea.

 

After everyone hugs and tears fall, they all sit down with their drinks.  Felicity and Oliver have already discussed the story they will tell to explain her depression, their long stay in Boston and the fact that she was unable to have a baby.  

 

“The trip to Boston was very successful.  After running a battery of tests, the doctor found a strange but very curable virus in Felicity’s body that affected her hormones.  After a few weeks of treatment, the doctors told us that she is perfectly healthy.  She is able to have children and the depression was a result of that virus.”  Oliver explained to everyone and Donna jumped up, hugging first him and then Felicity.

 

“Moira, you hear that.  We will be grandmothers after all.  Of course, we will be the sexiest grandmothers in Starling City,” Moira smiles at her friend and shakes her head just as dinner is announced.

 

Caitlin, Iris, and Barry must get up early to go back to Central City so after saying goodnight to them, Felicity and Oliver return home.  In bed, Oliver discovers another difference in this Felicity.  Although she is still sexy and adventurous, Felicity is very affectionate and wants more foreplay.  She looks deeply into his eyes as he touches her and tells him repeatedly how much she loves him.  With Felicity, it feels much more like making love than having sex.  He loved the old Felicity in bed but this connection makes everything so much more.  Instead of fast and hard, Felicity slows him down which draws out the pleasure before they finish off furious.  After they make love, Felicity touches every piece of him she can reach in a loving, caring way before they both fall into a deep sleep.

  
  


A week after they return, Oliver learns something new about Felicity.  She is very tactile and she tells him she loves him before they part in the morning and before they close their eyes at night.  One morning when Oliver opens his briefcase, he finds a note.  

 

**My handsome husband,**

**Have a wonderful and successful day but remind all those women you are mine.  Just mine.**

**I love you,**

**Your jealous wife**


End file.
